Volvamos a ser una familia
by Sefiroth Bright
Summary: Sparda y Eva vuelven a la vida, los gemelos conviven juntos y descubren entre si cosas que nunca se habían contado. Se dará comienzo a una divertida aventura familiar. FINALIZADO :D
1. Chapter 1

En Devil May Cry Dante se tambaleaba tranquilamente sobre su silla con los pies apoyados sobre un su escritorio que por supuesto estaba todo sucio y grasoso con papeles de esquina a esquina, tenía una revista sobre la cara y trataba de dormir, sin más escucha el grito de una niña pequeña rubia y de ojos azules.

-DANTE!-le grita y él se cae de la silla-el televisor se rompió de nuevo, arréglalo-

-me gustaría hacerlo pero no tengo ni dinero y ni ganas de hacerlo-se para y acomoda la silla

-y entonces? es que no ganas dinero por lo que haces?-pregunta molesta

-siempre resulta que o Trish o Lady me roban las ganancias y me quedo sin nada…son tan egoístas-se lamento lloriqueando

-si como no, y si te dedicaras a otra cosa-Dante la mira con cara de ¿EH?- no conoces los trabajos de verdad?-

-bueno a decir verdad yo…-se escucha que se abre la puerta-justo a tiempo. No tenia ganas de andar dándole explicaciones a una niña-se sienta de nuevo

-Dante te tengo un trabajo que seguro será de tu interés-era Morrison

-no caeré en esa broma que me hiciste la semana pasada de rescatar a un gatito!-se quejo

-jajaja no esto es en serio. Un demonio que abre portales temporales anda por las calles, esta trayendo demonios de otros tiempos y espacios, y están provocando un caos, ahí es donde entras tu heroicamente y salvas el día-con respecto a lo ultimo que dijo, Dante tenía una gotita en la nunca, pensando se estaba formando una fantasía de superhéroes ficticios

-naaa tengo sueño-se coloca en su posición habitual con la revista en la cara

-pagan muy bien-insistió pícaro

-vamos-antes de que Morrison se diera cuenta, Dante ya estaba con sus armas encima

-me tomaste por sorpresa Dante-lo sigue

-oh mis hijos como los amo-dijo Dante besando a sus armas-en esta misión háganme sentir orgulloso de nuevo-Morrison se le queda viendo raro

-creo que demasiada pizza anulo tu capacidad de pensar-comento mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Caminaron hacia la puerta

Fueron a la ciudad, precisamente a un callejón donde se encontraba el monstruo trayendo criaturas del mundo demoniaco. Dante al ver su tamaño estallo en risa, era como un gnomo, verde y feo.

-lárguense de aquí, o quieren enfrentar a mis demonios!-tenia una voz graciosa haciendo reír aun mas a Dante-contra el!-los demonios se lanzan sobre Dante y fácilmente logra librarse de ellos exterminándolos-hijo de Sparda! Veamos si esto es de tu taya- se ríe malévolamente haciendo que Dante reventara también de risa por su voz y se abre un portal dejando salir a dos bultos, uno plateado y otro dorado, Dante y Morrison se taparon los ojos ya que si seguían viendo los dejaría ciegos. Cuando desaparece el brillo Dante mira lo que trajo, se quedo anonadado ante lo que vio, no se lo creía. La figura plateada tenia el cabello blanco corto mandado hacia atrás y tenia ojos azules, portaba un monóculo en un ojo y vestía de forma elegante un traje purpura con detalles en rojo. La segunda era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo y rubio y también de ojos azules vestía un traje negro junto con una especie de chalina entre los brazos color rojo.

-Dante-hablo la voz femenina

-ma-ma-mamá?-pregunto incrédulo y con los ojos vidriosos

-mamá? Ella es…-Morrison no se lo creía estaban contemplando a la misma Eva, ella corre y lo abraza muy distantes no estaba

-Dante, haz crecido tanto, eres todo un hombre-Dante lentamente y con los ojos como platos le corresponde el abrazo y lo hace con mas fuerza, tanto años sin ver su dulce rostro, el rostro de aquella mujer que había dado su vida para protegerlo. Se separan y Eva le acomoda el cabello-no escondas tus ojos-corre su cabello a un costado

-no mamá- el otro hombre que tenia un parecido excepcional a Dante se acerca con una cara picara

-y para mi no hay nada, ni abrazos ni besito?-pregunto divertido

-padre!-lo abraza

-pequeño diablito-Dante se ríe ya que él siempre los llamaba así a Dante y a Vergil cuando se habían mandado una de las suyas-mírate, seguro eres un imán de chicas, saliste igual de guapo que tu padre-se soba la barbilla haciéndose el galán

-por supuesto!-sonríe

-chócalas!-chocan los cinco

-no alardees-le golpea Eva en la nunca

-no señora!-baja la cabeza

-y en donde esta mi otro angelito-mira a los contados

-ja…angelito. Esta muuuuy pero muuuuy lejos-hace gesto infantil, estando con ellos nuevamente se sentía como un niño

-Donde?-pregunto Sparda

-en donde vivíamos antes, en casa-

-viven junto o ya decidiste al fin irte-caminan y este le da una palmada fuerte a Dante haciendo que se sobara la espalda

-si viviera con esa cosa horrorosa ya hubiera muerto-comento con asco

-no hables así de tu hermano!-le pega Eva

-no mamá-baja la cabeza. Van a Devil May Cry-aquí es donde tengo mi agencia de caza demonio-

-no conoces el toque limpiador del jabón, el trapo y todo eso-pregunta Sparda pasando un dedo sobre un mueble, su dedo prácticamente quedo negro

-si nunca limpiaba mi habitación que te hace pensar que lo haré a estas alturas?-Sparda asiente de forma en que su hijo menor nunca cambiaría

-y también te vendría bien un baño-lo huele Sparda y luego se aleja-apestas-se tapa la nariz

-gracias yo también te quiero-dijo con sarcasmo Dante

-Dante quienes son ello?-pregunto Patty mirándolos, primero miro a Eva que era la misma mujer que había visto en las foto y por un momento pensó que era Trish, pero por la forma de vestir no era Trish y después miro a Sparda que tenia un gran parecido con Dante

-son…mis padres-contesto rascando su nuca

-tus padres?-se sorprende

-soy Eva-se agacha a la altura de Patty con una cálida sonrisa-y la marmota que esta ahí parada es Sparda-el mencionado ríe nervioso con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime

-nunca me hablaste de ellos Dante!-se queja Patty mirándolo a el

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi familia-negó Dante y Patty se enoja

-vayamos a buscar a Vergil tengo ganas de hacer algo que no hice por siglos-choca su puño con la otra que estaba extendida, Dante siente un leve escalofrío

-solo vine a dejar las armas-deja todo lo susodicho-Morrison quédate con ella-

-como diga Dante-la familia sale de Devil May Cry

-Devil May Cry…los demonios podrían llorar -leyó Sparda-porque precisamente el logo de tu negocio es así?-

-porque por lo menos un demonio en el mundo puede ser capaz de llorar-contesta

-nunca conocí a un demonio que fuera capaz de llorar…tal vez si existan-mira al cielo su padre

Tras un buen y largo viaje hacia la gran casa de Sparda en el cual Dante se comportaba como un niño y Sparda andaba golpeándolo para que se comporte y detrás de Sparda Eva lo golpeaba por pegarle a Dante. Que lindo trato familiar xD. Llegan a la casa.

-hogar dulce hogar-dijo Sparda sintiendo familiaridad con el lugar

-quédense aquí, observen como pone Vergil al verlos de nuevo, será estupendo-saca una cámara de video

-lo que sea que vayas a hacer…-no termina de hablar su padre

-ya lo veras- Dante toca la puerta y tenia en su rostro una sonrisa infantil, se abre la puerta, y ve a su gemelo, Vergil con disgusto lo mira

-que haces aquí Dante?-pregunto malhumorado

-pues venia, tocaba de puerta en puerta preguntando por un torpe cabeza de espantapájaros igual a mi…en fin…-dijo mientras filmaba

-para que grabas?-pregunto

-para cautivar el momento de…-se mueve- esto- anonadado ve a su padre Sparda y su madre Eva, ella le saluda cálidamente mientras le sonreía

-Vergil-dijo su madre con una sonrisa, las piernas del mencionado comenzaron a temblar sin mencionar que estaba completamente quieto, no movía ni un musculo, estaba paralizado

-no me digas que le dio…-dijo Sparda

-…-Dante pasa sus manos frente a su cara, luego chasquea sus dedos y finalmente le hace gestitos graciosos que siempre le molestaron a Vergil-sip, le dio la garrotera xD-

-tómalo, vamos a la cocina-Dante lo toma, estaba tan tieso que no se movía, llena un vaso con agua fría-a la 1, a la las 3-le tira el vaso de agua en la cara y reacciona, Dante lo suelta

-que me paso?-pregunto mientras con el trapo mas cercano se secaba la cara

-te dio la garrotera bro-Dante abraza con un brazo a Vergil

-…-le da un codazo en la cintura. Sparda les toma de las cabezas

-ya saben lo que me gustaba oír no?-

-te quiero hermanito-se dijeron al unísono y luego hace que choquen sus cabezas, se escucho de forma hueca

-que hermoso momento familiar no lo creen niños-dijo Sparda abrazando a Eva y a sus hijos

-…-Dante y Vergil se miraban de forma amenazante, una corriente eléctrica salía de sus ojos

-no me hagan repetirlo de nuevo. Díganlo de nuevo-

-…-se resisten mirándose el uno al otro con odio y asco, Sparda les toma de la cabeza otra vez-TE QUIERO HERMANITO!-gritaron

-música para mis oídos-va con Eva a recorrer la casa, esta le toma del brazo

-como es que volvieron que haz hecho!-le toma de un brazo Vergil molesto mientras que con la otra mano se acomodaba el cabello

-un mini demonio de vos chistosa que abres portales temporales los trajo, me reconoció como el hijo de Sparda-se zafa-aunque no entiendo porque los trajo, hubiera traído algo mejor, digo yo no?

-te das cuenta de esto, nos van a obligar a estar juntos y a decirnos mutuamente que nos queremos-se golpea a si mismo en la cabeza el hermano mayor

-Y que? no quieres a tu hermanito?-Vergil intento matarlo con la mirada-eso es un no verdad?-

-suena muy mal de mi boca decir "te quiero Dante, te quiero Dante, te quiero Dante, dame un abrazo Dante, dame un beso Dante"-dijo de forma molesta asustando a Dante

-esta bien! Si es horrible pero están aquí de nuevo, podemos ser una familia…o algo parecido-

-nos obligaran a compartir de nuevo nuestra habitación-se miran de forma de susto y asco hacia el otro. Les da un escalofrío recordando el pasado

-que fue lo primero que pensaste al verlos de nuevo?-pregunto el menor

-que los topes de papá son muy dolorosos-se soban los dos las cabeza- pensé que ya nunca mas tendría que experimentar esto, se me contagiaran tus piojos

-no son piojos, son liendres!-se rasca la cabeza-y no tengo nada porque avergonzarme-

-das asco-se rasca el también-no! Me los contagiaste!-

-si! Vayan pequeños chupasangre-se acerca a su hermano y se sacude la cabeza

-hazte un lado hijo de la!-antes de terminar la frase sintió algo detrás de él, mira para atrás

-atrévete a decirlo de nuevo y lo lamentaras-se truena los dedos Sparda, Vergil se coloca a la defensiva (detrás de su madre por supuesto)

-me contagió los piojos papá!-se rasca la cabeza y señala a Dante

-…-Sparda mira el estante y saca un recipiente con polvo

-no, con el polvo para piojos no-se alejan Dante y Vergil

-esto será hermoso, sus gritos serán como la mejor opera-corre hacia ellos y Dante y Vergil se echan a correr-siempre corren-

-separémonos, no podrá alcanzarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo-se separan y van por pasillos diferentes

-bueno…vamos por el mas fácil-fue hacia donde fue Dante, entra a la habitación, era el salón de lavado vio movimiento en el canasto de ropa sucia. Sparda sonríe y señala el lugar, toma una sabana y la deja en el suelo, luego se sube sobre la maquina y abre y cierra la puerta, como si se hubiera ido, Dante sale del canasto y verifica el lugar, sin darse cuenta vio todo oscuro ya que Sparda lo había capturado, sale del salón de lavado y Vergil desde la biblioteca mira todo

-un gran soldado ha caído-se lamenta Vergil y luego se esconde. Saca a Dante y antes de poder escapar lo ata de pies y manos en la sala donde estaba Eva.

-no será tan malo Dante-le acaricia la cabeza su madre

-pero mamá esa cosa no es solo para piojos es para pulgas y me da asco su olor!-se quejo tratando de liberarse-bueno aunque creo que no podrá atrapar tan fácil a Ver…-ante de seguir hablando ve amarrado a Vergil de pies y manos-eres un idiota-

-y tu ni te cuento-le devuelve el insulto

-aquí es la escena que mas disfruto de esto-sonríe perversamente

-Vergil si no sobrevivimos a esto quiero decirte que…-no podía seguir

-que hermano?-pregunto asustado

-que…yo me comí tu alfajorcito cuando éramos niños y le había echado la culpa al perro para que no me mataras!-confeso con voz acelerada

-QUE, QUE! ENTONCES FUISTE TU! GOLPEE AL PERRO SIN MOTIVO CUANDO EL RESPONSABLE ERAS TU…MISERABLE GUSANO-grito furioso tras saber la horrible verdad xD. Les hecha el polvo en la cabeza, comienzas a toser y a gritar por parte de Dante

-vieron que no era tan malo?-los desata

-mami-Dante abraza las piernas de Eva-adiós Beethoven-saludo con una mano y un pucherito

-le pusiste nombres a tus piojos?-pregunta Eva incrédula, a punto de reírse

-te extrañaré amiguito-lo despide

-es un estúpido-comento Vergil y luego se lanza encima de el estrangulándolo-miserable te comiste mi alfajorcito!-

-pegrdóhn…tengía hamgbrue hergmanihgto-dijo casi sin respirar

-ya suéltalo-Sparda separa a Vergil

-me bañaré me da asco este olor- va a bañare, Eva y Sparda estaban sentados juntos abrazándose el uno al otro y Dante estaba mirándolos con asco mientras sobaba su cuello lastimado

-mas vale no traer sorpresas-dijo Dante, Sparda entiende lo que le trata de decir y se ríe

-quien sabe, tal vez tengan un hermanito nuevo-Dante se colapsa y se cae para atrás

-paaaaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaá!grita Vergil desde la ducha

-que quieres!?-dijo sin ganas Sparda

-cierra la canilla que me estoy bañando!-grito de nuevo

-la canilla esta cerrada!-grita, Vergil estaba en la ducha con un fino hilo de agua cayendo en su cabeza, estaba completamente enjabonado

-y ahora que hago? Estoy todo enjabonado-se serena y luego grita-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA Á!-grito con todo su aliento

-dios cortaron el agua-Eva toma el teléfono y marca un numero

-luego pides que me bañe-comento Dante

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaa aaaaaaaaaaá y ahora que hago?-preguntó

-por empezar deja de molestar y gritar!-grita Eva en ese momento atienden del otro lado del teléfono-hay no señora no era por usted, oiga que pasa con el agua? Mi hijo se estaba bañando y no hay agua y hoy pensaba hacer rabioles-espera la respuesta-ah usted también…que casualidad, bueno mire me hace un favor, no la tire…quiero decir usted hierve sus rabioles y cuando estén listos me llama y yo le mando a buscar el agua-espera la respuesta- Hay gracias es usted un amor-cuelga con desgano el teléfono-yo hago puchero, ella hace puchero, yo hago rabioles, ella hace rabioles que país -se siente de nuevo junto a Sparda-el agua se corto porque están cambiando las cañerías-

-papá?- se acerca Vergil con una toalla, con espuma en todo su cuerpo y con cara de miedo-papá!-grito alterado

-ven chiquilín gritón y caprichoso!-hace que camine al baño, luego va a la cocina y saca una botella de agua, va al baño de nuevo y le empieza a tirar el agua en la cabeza mientras lo refregaba para que no quede espuma

-esta helada-se retuerce

-pues claro, acabo de sacarlo de la heladera-dijo muy obvio

-tu quieres que me de una pulmonía-

-malagradecido, sécate y vístete que tu y tu hermano van a ir a comprar 4 botellas de agua mineral-Vergil se serena con los ojos abiertos

-pego mue acueste a gas cuato de la manana-dijo mientras hablaba con el agua en la boca

-y porque te acuestas a esa hora, la hora de dormir es entre las 10 y las 11- lo reta, salen del baño y Vergil va a su habitación a cambiarse-Dante vas a acompañar a tu hermano a comprar 4 botellas de agua mineral-

-pero, pero yo tengo un negocio que atender no puedo andarme por la vida con ese idiota-se quejó

-luego de esto te irás pienso quedarme de nuevo aquí. Y si Vergil quiere puede vivir con sus papis-sonríe picaro

-ni en sueños! Me voy a otro lado-mira a Dante-por favor ayúdame, la peor tortura del mundo no es enfrentar a Mundus es quedarme con ellos, que mamá me obligue a ayudarla con la costura y que papá me obligue a ayudarlo en las tareas de reparación de lo que sea-

-lo siento arréglatelas solito-se marcha para cumplir con el mandado de su padre

-por favor te lo compensaré-Dante sigue caminando-en efectivo-Dante se frena y sonríe mirándolo

-siéntete bienvenido en Devil May Cry-le sonríe

-ladrón-comento y lo acompaña. Dante se ríe

-que lindo que convivan juntos como hermanos-comento Sparda abrazando a Eva

Al salir de la casa…

-no me cobraras la renta o si?-pregunta Vergil

-por supuesto que si, te estoy brindando mi casa para que vivas lejos de ellos-su gemelo suspira

-esta bien, te pagaré, oh no!- se dijo Vergil

-que pasa?-pregunta Dante

-Scarlett ira para casa en un rato, y no sabe que me mude contigo-

-Scarlett, quien es Scarlett?-pregunta Dante

-pues, eh, um, una amiga-contesta mirando a sus costados, Dante sonríe

-hermanito picarón, es tu novia no es así?-

-no es mi novia!-un poco de sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

-como que no!-se escucha una voz femenina de atrás

-Scarlett, espera no quise decir eso es que-se acerca a su oído-no me gusta hablar de esto frente a el-Scarlett era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y color rojo escarlata, con ojos verdosos, vestía de forma gótica con un vestido corto con volados, un corset en su cintura, unas medias largas de red con tirante y unas botas negras, llevaba una pequeña cartera de cuero negra

-tu debes ser Dante-hizo como que no escucho a Vergil-vaya si son iguales. Soy Scarlett su nov-Vergil le tapa la boca

-no intentes tapar lo obvio hermanito-comento entre risas, Vergil se sonroja. La mujer lo muerde-porque no me lo dijiste?-

-a ti no te importan mis asuntos personales-Vergil se acerca a Scarlett y le susurra cosas al oído

-tus padres! Tengo que conocerlos!-intenta ir a u casa pero Vergil la detiene

-no! No quiero que me estén molestando a cada rato, mi padre seguramente me dará esa charla que ya sé de que se trata y mi madre te mostrara fotos vergonzosas mías-cubre su rostro

-las fotos de cuando eras un bebe? Son tan tiernas-le toma un cachete a Vergil

-suéltame papanatas!- se aleja de el-en fin, como me marchare de casa ya que el me lo reclamo y vivir con ellos nunca lo hare, voy a vivir con el-señala con asco a Dante, este la saluda con la mano

-reclamar? Si tu te fuiste voluntariamente. Papa y mamá no tendrían ningún problema en que nosotros viviéramos con ellos!-contradijo Dante

-de que lado estas torpe!-critico

-esta bien dejen de pelear, en donde es?-pregunto

-primero, tengo que hacer un mandado de mis padres-Scarlett se ríe-no es gracioso-

En el camino Dante y Scarlett estaban delante de Vergil y se murmuraban cosas entre si, Vergil alza una ceja enojado, luego estos lo mirar y se ríen.

-dejen de hablar de mi!-se queja el hombre de azul. Hacen el mandado de sus padres y vuelven a casa-quédate aquí, no quiero que te vean-

-ver a quien?-pregunta Sparda, Vergil grita y se coloca frente a Scarlett-quien es esa señorita?-

-soy Scarlett, la novia de Vergil-le sonríe la chica, Vergil se lamento lloriqueando en el suelo

-en serio? Eres su novia?-toma a Vergil en brazos, estaba en una versión chibi lloriqueando-mi pequeño esta creciendo-mira a la mujer-gustarías pasar?- estaba a punto de hablar pero Vergil se entromete

-estábamos por irnos con Dante. Adiós-se despide

-pero quiero conocerla mejor-reclamo su padre franeleando el brazo a Vergil

-no, estamos por irnos-les toma las manos a Dante y a Scarlett

-gusto en conocerlo señor-se despide la pelirroja

-Scarlett bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que mi madre te muestre fotos mías-suplico Vergil

-claro Vir-le dice cariñosamente abrazándolo y con una mano que estaba en la espalda de Vergil cruzo los dedos xD

-en frente de el no-se sonroja mientras que Dante se reía, le silba

-si quieres salgo con Morrison y Patty a pasear Vergil-insinuó Dante, Vergil le golpea con la Katana

-no golpees a tu hermano Vir!-le golpea ella

-me estas empezando a caer bien- la abraza Dante

-aléjate de ella, es mía-la abraza Vergil. Fueron los tres a Devil May Cry

**Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Que opinan de la novedosa novia de Vergil?**

**¿Y de la vuelta de los padres de los gemelos? (ya sé que es medio extraño pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa jejeje)**

**Comenten si les gusto o no, que cosas podría añadir que cosas quitar, se los dejo a su criterio**

**Con respecto a Scarlett, la llame así porque mi mejor amiga se apodó Scarlett y me gusto mucho ese nombre. Y en cuanto a su apariencia, le hice el pelo rojo por lo de escarlata que ya estaba escrito en la historia y viste de forma gótica…porque me encantan las fachadas de negro. **

**¿Les gusto como es su novia? ¿Creen que podrían a llegar ser linda pareja?**

**La sinceridad ante todo**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Chau, Chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como andan? Agradezco los poquitos reviews pero algo es algo che!**_

_**Myriam Mitsune: jajaja a mi también me causo gracia la garrotera, se me ocurrió de la nada eso xD**_

_**Hunter Sparda: alto reviews…se me ocurrió eso de decir "te quiero hermanito" como para plantear una figura de autoridad para los gemelos…¿a quien nunca les pego sus papas? Sparda para mi tiene mas autoridad y ya desde chicos les inspira miedo a Vergil y a Dante (como cabeza de la familia no?) y Eva también es autoritaria y mantiene controlado a Sparda pero conserva su lado cariñoso. Yo se que encela que Vergil tenga novia y no SEAMOS NOSOTRAS! Porque son parte de un juego? T_T pero va a haber algo muy interesante entre ellos y muy divertido**_

_**Bueno disfruten este capitulo y dejemos de hablar!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**_

Llegando a Devil May Cry, son recibidos los tres por Patty.

-bienvenidos!-los saluda con una sonrisa, mira a Dante, luego a Vergil y seguido a Scarlett

-quienes son ellos Dante?-pregunta la niña

-este bobo como lo notaras es mi hermano gemelo Vergil y ella es su novia Scarlett, que lo descubrí hace prácticamente 15 minutos-Vergil bufó

-como te llamas?-pregunta Scarlett sonriéndole

-Patty-le devuelve la sonrisa

-que linda te ves vestida así con moños-se van a charlan sentadas lejos de los gemelitos

-le encantan los niños y más si son humanos le dan un aire de ternura y tranquilidad según dice ella-

-humano? Es demonio?-pregunto y el asiente

-no sentiste su olor?-pregunto y comienza a olfatear el menor- si ha de casarme no lo haré con cualquiera, la madre de mis hijos debe ser una demonio pura…y por supuesto debe de amar a los niños porque yo soy prácticamente 0 % en paciencia con los chicos- le susurra al oído

-planeas casarte con ella?-pregunta sorprendido, había cosas que su hermano nunca le había contado

-…-Vergil de su bolsillo saca una cajita aterciopelada azul, la abre y se ve un anillo con la incrustación de un diamante pequeño-no le digas nada a nadie y mucho menos a papá y mamá-

-y porque no se lo dices ahora a Scarlett?-pregunta Dante tratando de darle animo para que se lo propusiera

-pues…porque, este… no se, aun no puedo-guarda su anillo

-cuanto tiempo llevas con ella?-era prácticamente un interrogatorio

-4 meses fuimos amigos y luego fuimos novios 3 años hasta ahora-

-es un momento perfecto, ella se te puede escapar si no actúas rápido. Anda ve, dilo-lo empuja

-no! Desde cuando quieres ayudarme?-se aleja

-somos hermanos, mi deber es ayudarte, ve y hazlo-lo empuja de nuevo

No puedo Dante!-se niega

-no puedes que?-pregunta Scarlett

-no nada. Por cierto cual será mi habitación aquí hasta que me consiga un lugar-mira a su hermano intimidándolo para que le diera algo bueno

-por aquí señor-le hace caminar, suben unas escaleras que da a un habitación limpia, por gracia divina, todo en su lugar sin desorden o rastros de pizza-disfrute su estancia…-sonríe y luego de repente se serena-Págame-le extiende la mano

-al rato-le cierra la puerta en la cara y la traba. Dante se soba la nariz porque en serio lo golpeo

-no hagas cosa sucias que hay una niña presente!-le recriminó mientras se va

-no te prometo nada!-grita desde su habitación

En la habitación Vergil se recuesta en la cama y hace que Scarlett se acueste con el a su lado abrazándolo (se que sienten celos, celos, celos yo también los siento xD)

-al fin solos, ya no tengo la comodidad de mi casa, y lo peor de todo tengo que estar viviendo con mi hermano-se quejo

-no es tan malo tu hermano, parece buen chico-lo besa cálidamente-además, de que estaban hablando?-pregunta acariciando su cabello

-de nada, cosas de hombres-contesto rápido. Se coloca casi sobre ella, tomando una pierna para rodear su cintura y la besa, la demonio lo abraza-hace cuanto que no nos vemos?- (LOL envidiaaa!)

-Hace semanas, estuve muy ocupada atendiendo a mis hermanos-contesta lo besa de nuevo

-tengo ganas de…-mira a Scarlett-pero hay gente y sabes como soy-Scarlett entiende su mensaje

-si, te encanta escucharme gritar-Vergil se ríe levemente

-porque me echaron de mi casa? allí nadie, absolutamente nadie nos-gimoteo

-no era que tu te fuiste por voluntad propia?-pregunta divertida

-el punto es que estaba tranquilo, y volvieron mis padres!-

-pero…- se sienta en la cama-tu no los quieres? Los tratas como si los odiaras?-

-a vece son insoportables y odio cuando mi padre me hace topes con Dante mientras que le digo te quiero hermanito-Scarlett se ríe por lo ultimo-o cuando me echan polvo para piojos y pulgas como hoy-Scarlett se ríe aun más-no es gracioso es horrible…sin embargo no es motivo para que no quiera a mis padres-

-te amo tanto Vir-se tira sobre el y lo besa enternecida por lo que dijo. Dante abre la puerta con una llave. Se podía abrir la puerta también desde la llave liberando la traba

-oigan!-dijo Dante y se separan de inmediato, Scarlett estaba completamente sonrojada y Vergil estaba como si nada hubiese pasado silbando-si quieren hacer eso vayan a otro lugar. Hay una niña en el edificio!-

-lo siento-se disculpa la pelirroja

-tienes todo los labios rojos-señala Dante, Vergil sale rápido de la habitación mientras que se tapaba la boca, Patty lo ve pasar

-que le pasa?-pregunto

-nada, no le paso nada-se excuso cerrando la puerta. En el baño Vergil se limpia los labios rápido, los tenia completamente rojos por el pintalabios de su novia, sale de allí. La pareja salen del edificio

-cuando no volveremos a ver?-pregunta abrazada a Vergil

- mañana o cuando puedas, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar disponible para ti-le acaricia el rostro

-vendré de sorpresa-lo besa y se despiden. Vergil entra.

-sigues enojado?-pregunto molesto

-no es un telo. Tú y yo, charla, arriba, ahora-lo guía para hablar arriba, cierran la puerta. Vergil raramente temía de lo que su gemelo le iba a hacer por su imprudencia- hermanito picaron!-lo toma e la cabeza y le frota con su puño

-oye me despeinas, suéltame!-se zafa y se acomoda el cabello

-no te quejas cuando te lo desordena ella, lo tenias desordenado-le choca el codo

-ella es ella tu eres tu-intenta irse y se acomoda el cabello de nuevo-olvide traerme de casa mi gel tendré el cabello caído como tu y seré parecido a ti...iuuuu-mira a su hermano con asco

-oye hace mucho que no hablamos como hermanos-lo frena

-y que quieres que te diga-

-no se, haber, hablemos de tu vida intima-Vergil se sonroja e intenta saltar por la ventana para escapar, Dante le toma de la gabardina (Advierto que hay cosas subiditas de tono, pero no es tan explicito lo que van a leer, solo se me salió de la nada la idea, igual hay cosas cómicas en ella)-buen intento, habla-

-no te hablare de eso!-intenta irse de nuevo

-te contaré la mía si tu me dices la tuya-trata de cerrar el trato-ándale quiero saber, eres mi gemelito-franelea su brazo

-si lo hago dejaras de molestarme?-pregunta irritado y su hermano menor asiente-que quieres que te diga?-

-no se…sigues siendo casto?-pregunto extrovertidamente y Vergil abre los ojos como platos (literalmente) e intenta escapar otra vez, Dante lo detiene-debo clausurar esa ventana, definitivamente jeje-se sienta de nuevo-si llegas a hacer eso otra vez te ataré de pies y manos hermanito-

- no te diré eso!-negó rotundamente

-ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale-insiste tironeándolo de la manga de su traje

-esta bien! No, no lo soy-contesta

-cuando fue la primera vez?-pregunta de nuevo recostándose en la cama en una posición muy cómoda

-y tu que? arreglaste que hablarías también-Dante lo mira y le sonríe pícaramente

-tampoco-

-mi primera vez fue a lo 15 con una chica llamada Catherine- mira al "cielo" recordando-tenia 25 años me sentido "grande" al hacerlo con una mujer mayor que yo, y lo mejor fue que me dijo que estuve excelente-

-oye! No es justo la mia fue a los 16 y con una chica de 15, pero fue genial también-mira al horizonte con su hermano gemelo

-alguna vez te despertaste ebrio y con una mujer a tu lado por las mañanas?-

-jamás me emborrache, soy mas propenso a ya sabes…- por no insinuar el tema de dejar embarazada a una mujer y tener que hacerse cargo desgraciadamente O.o

-yo si, 6 veces, desperté con 7 chicas súper sexys-sonríe

-que no son 6? O acaso hiciste…-lo mira aturdido mientras este no dejaba de sonreír-como fue!-se intereso

-la mejor noche de mi vida, estaba en un boliche y unas hermanas gemelas vieron y bailaron conmigo me embriagaron y me llevaron a su casa y bueno…el resto fue suyo, les dije que yo también tenia gemelo pero que no estabas conmigo, te querían a ti bro-Vergil tenía cara de WTF?

-ese siempre fue mi sueño!-lo señala acusadoramente-siempre quise estar con unas gemelas-

-em…yo no entro en esa fantasía no, porque una fantasía común es un par de gemelos y un par de gemelas-pregunto con cara de raro

-jamás! Ni en mi sueño te tocaría prefiero morir antes que eso-Dante siente alivio-iuuuuu-le da un escalofrío

-no recuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero jadeaba mucho y casi no podía respirar, casi muero…fue genial!-

-con cuantas mujeres te acostaste en toda tu vida?-pregunta, Dante saca una calculadora y hace cuentas, Vergil se sorprende de que su hermano supiera usar una calculadora mas que con cuantas fueron que no se acordaba el numero-y bien?

-204 y media-Vergil alza una ceja por lo de "y media"-a una le faltaba el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo…-Vergil siente otro leve escalofrío Tu?-

-…-hace gesto para que le de la calculadora también, Dante se ríe ya que tampoco se acordaba el numero exacto-390

-oye, me ganaste!-

-es que ninguna mujer se resiste a este galán-se mira en un espejo

-y yo que! yo soy tu reflejo mira-se levanta salvajemente el cabello para atrás como Vergil, su hermano siente un escalofrío ya que eran perfectamente parecidos el uno al otro

-no hagas eso!-Dante se mira al espejo

-me veo bien, considerare este peinado-Vergil le apunta en el cuello con la Katana

-que ni se te ocurra, ese es mi estilo copión-Dante vuelve a la normalidad

-recuerdas cuando cambiamos de lugar en la escuela porque no había estudiado para el examen de matemáticas y tú lo hiciste por mi, te debo una-

-si pero por tu culpa me saque ese día pésima de conducta-Dante se rasca nervioso la cabeza

-perdón es que me tentó lanzarle la piedrita a tu maestra-

-volvamos con el tema y tu estas de novio?-

-no, disfruto de mi soltería hago lo que quiero, como lo que se me de la gana, PIZZA- hace un gesto de deseo por la comida-y no le ando dándole explicaciones a nadie. Por cierto como la conociste?-

-todo empezó cuando…-Vergil mira al horizonte

-no veo nada-

-es aquí inútil-Vergil corre el rostro de Dante para que miren al horizonte juntos xD

_Vergil estaba tranquilamente paseando por el bosque para despejarse después de tanto estudio de magia de la nada ve una mujer de cabello rojo, Scarlett. Se esconde y la ve como pelea contra otros monstruos, cambio su traje por una armadura a través de una gema que llevaba en el cuello y dos espadas. Peleo de tal forma que sorprendió al semi demonio. Al acabar con todos ellos cambia sus armaduras a su traje original, no conto con que un demonio gigante apareciera por detrás de ella, Vergil sale y lo ataca con varias estocadas, guarda su espada y el demonio queda hecho pedazos._

_-quien eres?-pregunta Scarlett con desconfianza_

_-soy Vergil-_

_-Scarlett, como haz hecho eso, no vi los movimientos solo vi cuando quedó hecho pedazos?-pregunta_

_-aquí, la única pregunta es… donde estuviste toda mi vida?-Scarlett sonríe mientras se sonrojaba mirando al suelo_

-Y así nos conocimos-Dante le estira los cachetes

-que ternura hermanito!-Vergil le golpea la cabeza para que lo suelte

-no es tierno. Desde ese momento fuimos conociéndonos hasta hacernos buenos amigos y hoy en día es mi pareja-

-no puedo evitarlo…que tierno!-le toma el cachete de nuevo

-suéltame!-lo amenaza con Yamato

-y como es "eso" con ella?-Vergil no entiende y arquea una ceja. Dante se acerca a su oído y le susurra lo que quiso decir

-atrevido!-le golpea la cabeza y Dante se ríe

-anda, dímelo!-insiste

-es…bueno-dijo por decir, Dante lo mira con obviedad- es excelente-confiesa al fin- todas las posiciones que te imagines ya las usamos-

-en serio?-

-practique todas y cada una de las posiciones con ella-sonríe satisfactorio

-eres un Dios digno de mi admiración-se arrodilla y lo reverencia-SALVE!-

-si lo se-dijo haciéndose el Rey

-oye Vergil cambiando de tema, no era que habías superado la garrotera?-pregunto recostándose en la cama

-em…yo, pues-mira la ventana de nuevo

-Vergil-le advierte y su gemelo se calma

-es que si te decía que no, te ibas a burlar de mi! No lo puedo evitar-se quejo

-oye Virgilio te acuerdas cuando de niños no mandamos la travesura del siglo-miran de nuevo al querido horizonte

-primero…NO ME DIGAS VIRGILIO!-se calma-segundo…como olvidarlo-miran al horizonte juntos

_-FlashBack-_

_Dante y Vergil a los 8 años, estaban en la gran casa de él señor y la señora Sparda, jugaban a ser luchadores._

_-muere!-grita un pequeño Vergil ahorcando de mentira a Dante. Este se hace el muerto-si gane!-_

_-no es justo, tu siempre ganas-se quejo y Vergil se burla-ya vera cara de tapioca-toma de una maceta tierra húmeda y se la lanza en la cara a su gemelo-jajajajajaja-se ríe_

_-maldito- se levanta limpiando su cara y toma mas tierra y se la lanza-guerra de barro!-como la cocina era muy espaciosa hacen caer la mesa para formarse sus fuertes, toman todas las masetas de la casa y comienzan a tirarse tierra entre si, luego de la cocina pasaron al living, del living a la habitación de sus padres, y de allí se extendió a toda su casa. Estaban completamente embarrados y la casa también, hasta en los techos había barro._

_-muere!-dijo Dante lanzándole tierra a su gemelo-si gane!-Vergil se hace el muerto. Dante retrocede y siente algo solido detrás de él, no era precisamente una pared, se da vuelta y era Sparda, alza la vista el pequeño ya que Sparda era más alto_

_-que- han- hecho?-pregunto Sparda con un aura maligna rodeando su cuerpo_

_-papá!-se levanta Vergil-no nos vas a creer Dante y yo estábamos haciendo la tarea y de repente se les formo unas fugas a las masetas de toda la casa, en serio mira-le señala la maseta. Dante asiente en todo lo que decía Vergil con una sonrisa_

_-en serio, Vergil y yo estuvimos luchando con las masetas todo el día-Dante espero a que la mentira funcionara_

_-y supongo que la fuga llego en las paredes, en los techos, se volteo la mesa por la fuerza de una simple maseta y mas que nada llego hasta los lugares en donde no había masetas-_

_-luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas…las masetas y la tierra eran mas fuertes que nosotros-dijo Vergil a la defensiva_

_-…-Sparda le dio un tic nervioso en un ojo, varios venas salieron en su cuello y en su frente. Sparda se convierte en demonio asustando a los niños_

_-cual es la palabra que estoy buscando?-se pregunta Vergil y Dante se aferra a su brazo asustado_

_-corre-dijo Dante_

_-ah si…-comienzan a correr-CORRE!-Sparda los persiguió y los atrapo en cuestión de 3 segundos apenas iniciada la carrera_

_-COMO HAN PODIDO ENBARRAR TODA LA CASA!-los sacude aun convertido en demonio_

_-Sparda!-grita Eva-ya suéltalos-el aura malvada de Eva hace su aparición, no permitiría que sus hijos resultaran lastimados. Sparda los suelta- vuelve a la normalidad!-Sparda se trasforma en "humano" de nuevo_

_-mami!-los dos niños embarrados corren hacia su madre y la abrazan_

_-porque lo hicieron?-pregunta Eva. Sparda estaba escupiendo fuego por la boca_

_-es que…estábamos aburridos y a las luchas jugamos siempre-reprocho Dante_

_-queríamos jugar algo nuevo-el pequeño Vergil abraza a su madre_

_-lo sentimos-se disculpan al unísono. Luego sin que su madre se diera cuenta Dante le saca la lengua a Sparda, y luego su padre rebajándose a su nivel y le saca la lengua también_

_-limpien todo esto-después de un arduo día de limpieza, Eva se va a recostar en su cama dejando a solas a Sparda y a sus hijos; los gemelos se abrazaban el uno al otro del miedo proveniente de su padre_

_-que nos vas a hacer?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos albinos_

_-ya lo vera niños…ya lo verán-se soba las manos maléficamente_

_-Vergil tengo miedo-dijo Dante acobardado_

_Una hora después, los gemelos estaban colgados de una tendedera dando vueltas y vueltas y mientras tanto su padre estaba sentado en una reposera con un jugo en la mano y con la otra lanzándole barro a sus hijos. Estaban bañados en barro_

_-date por muerto Dante-mascullo Vergil con los brazos cruzados_

_-yo también te quiero hermanito-Dante se ríe nervioso ya que cuando Sparda se decida a bajarlos Vergil lo matará_

_-no guta cierto, no guta-el padre se ríe de ellos_

_-Fin del Flashback- _

_-_como olvidarlo hermanito-dijo Vergil con una media sonrisa

-y decir que cuando mamá se había enterado, golpeo a papá y nos llevaron a comer helados…estaban muy ricos-recordó el hombre de rojo

Se abre la puerta, Dante y Vergil estaban uno abrazado al otro, Patty los mira como a punto de decir "EH? QUE ES ESTO?". Los gemelos automáticamente se Separan y por parte de Dante se ríe nerviosamente

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gusto o no gusto? Un muy buen final para la travesura de los gemelitos Sparda jajaja, me río cada ves que lo leo.**_

_**No se si me fui a la mierda con lo que puse antes sobre esa charlita intima entre hermanos, díganme ustedes aunque me encanta la parte en la que le dice "204 y media" jajajaja**_

_**Bueno dejen reviews y digan si les gusto o no jeje n.n **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

-por dios! Porque estas así?-se ríe la niña

-por…nada-contestaron rápido

-venía a decirte que tu madre esta aquí-informo la rubia

-que hace mamá aquí?-mira a Vergil y este alza los hombros sin saber

Bajan de la habitación después de esa charla de hermanos muy insinuante, van a recibir a Eva.

-Vergil, aquí estas-se acerca Eva-tu padre me dijo que tienes novia es verdad?-Vergil se ríe nervioso mirando a Dante

-pues, este, yo…Dante ayúdame-mira a su hermano

-yo? Sálvate tu-va hacia su escritorio y se sienta apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa

-gracias, te quiero mucho hermano-dijo irónico-pues, es que…-trata de buscar excusa

-se llama Scarlett!-lo delata Patty

-Scarlett? cuando la presentaras?-preguntó

-pues…aun no quiero presentártela mamá, me vas a humillar como la vez que te presente mi novia cuando tenia 17!-

-cuando te humille, yo jamás haría eso?-pregunto defendiéndose

-se te olvida que le mostraste mis fotos de cuando era bebé, comenzó a reírse y estuvo así tres semanas cada vez que me veía…por tu culpa quede traumado con las novias-

-y estuviste llorando en nuestra habitación una semana, no te soportaba y tenia que dormir en la sala-comento desde su silla el caza demonios, Vergil se ríe nervioso

-no es verdad!-negó

-pero Vergil, tenía que hacerlo, eras precioso de bebé y sigues siéndolo-le toma la mejilla

-mamá, no hagas eso estamos con gente-se aleja de su madre

-en fin, además de venir a preguntarte eso quieren venir a cenar a casa-mira a Patty t a Morrison-ustedes también pueden venir

-si!-dijo alegre Patty

-ah y tu padre encontró esas viejas cintas de cuando Dante y tú eran pequeños, cuando se peleaban y cuando hacían esos webshow-

-no mamá, no me humilles por favor-suplico Vergil

-en serio? Aun los tienes! Quiero verlos-corre Dante hacia su madre y le toma del brazo

-Dante se supone que debes ayudarme-reprocho Vergil

-que dices, los webshows que hacíamos eran geniales y eran populares por toda la red! Vamos vengan chicos!-los invita Morrison y Patty

-Satán ayúdame-suplico Vergil. Fueron a la gran casa de Sparda

-pensé que no vendrías Vergil-le toma del cuello su padre-de ti si me lo esperaba Dante-lo toma a el también-díganlo-

-te quiero hermanito-dijeron y luego los suelta

-quiero ver los videos!-festeja Dante

-después de cenar-van hacia la sala comedor y estaba la mesa lista, solo faltaba la comida que estaba preparando Eva, Sparda se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado izquierdo se sentaba su esposa, a la derecha se sentaban los gemelos juntos y al lado de Eva se sentaban Patty y Morrison. Eva trae la comida y todos se sirven, Dante y Vergil se miraban de forma fea, una corriente de electricidad recorrían sus ojos. Sin embargo su padre se metía haciendo que los dos se calmaran.

-oye Eva, no te gustaría considerar darles un hermano a Dante y a Vergil- Dante escupe la bebida y Vergil se atraganta con el pollo, Dante le da una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda y este escupe el pollo.

-es un poco precipitado esto no lo crees?-comento Vergil

-en efecto, estamos comiendo-masculla Sparda

-Sparda!-le regaña Eva

Que! estoy hablando de cosas naturales!-se excusa Sparda

-en mi hogar nunca se hablaban de esas cosas mientras se comía-le da una golpiza en la cabeza

-en mi casa si-se ríe Sparda y choca las manos con sus hijos

-asqueroso-recrimino Eva

-en fin, como se conocieron?-pregunto Patty haciendo que Eva se sonroje

-pues, tiempo después de que viniera al mundo humano la conocí cuando unos demonios trataron de lastimarla, aparecí yo y se fueron corriendo como niñas asustadas-Patty lo mira acusadoramente por lo de niña-lo siento, pero es que así fue, y así comenzó nuestra historia-

-dijiste que la habías conocido en un boliche-le recriminaron los gemelos

-bueno, tal ves exagere un poco. Empezamos a ser amigos y luego una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos teniendo a esos dos papanatas-Dante sonríe mientras que Vergil miraba asesinamente a su padre-pero que les paso, antes eran tan lindos y tiernos? En que fallé-

-yo salí sexy-se mira en el reflejo de la cuchara

-gracias a mi-choca las manos con Dante-y tu tampoco quedas atrás eres igual a el-Dante se enoja

-yo soy mas sexy que el-se soba la barbilla

-tu eres horrible-comenta Vergil

-y yo soy tu reflejo-se levanta el cabello y se lo manda para atrás-soy igual de horrible que tu!-

-Cállate!-lo acalla Vergil

Después de cenar, van todos a la sala mientras que Sparda iba por la caja de videos.

-mama por favor no quiero que les muestres esas cintas-suplico Vergil, estaba en su nivel extremo de humillación.

-aquí falta alguien?-mira a su alrededor

-si, yo-llega Sparda con las cintas y besa su mejilla

-no tu-escucha el timbre-ya llego la que faltaba-

-quien?-pregunta Dante. Y sin más aparece Scarlett por detrás de Vergil

-hola a todos!-saludo abrazando a Vergil por las espaldas

-MAMA!-grito Vergil

-pero quería conocerla-se defiende

-y como conseguiste localizarla-Eva mira a Dante-hermano traidor!-se tira encima de él y comienzan sus peleítas como cuando las hacían de niños

-ya cálmense!-les golpea Sparda

-porque dejaste que te invitaran!-pregunta Vergil, Scarlett se sienta en su regazo

-quería conocer a tu familia- Sparda los chita emocionado de ver los videos de los viejos tiempos, pusieron el primero y era de Vergil- e aquí a Vergil a sus 15 años-

-oh no-se cubre los ojos Vergil

_En el video…_

_Se muestra a Vergil sentado con un sombrero de paja al estilo hawaiano, estaba lloviendo, se escuchaba la lluvia, escupe por la ventana y luego mira la cámara de nuevo, hace un gesto alzando la ceja y se frena allí añadiendo la palabra ¡YEAH!_

_-hola gente como están-se toma el sombrero mientras saludaba-mi plan era cada maldito día del verano subir un video porque claro en verano no tenemos nada que hacer-aparece otra escena-por supuesto los que estudiaron todo el año…pero por las siguientes razones no podre hacerlo este verano-aparece otra escena-Siempre hay gente en casa lo que se me hace imposible hacerlo bien, porque siempre va a estar mi madre, mi padre o mi torpe hermano o u meteorito y definitivamente no puedo hacer este viendo…sin mencionar que el estúpido de Dante no estudio y se llevo todas las materias y tiene que hacer escuela de verano y por ende como soy mas inteligente que el papa me obliga a ayudarle a aprobar las materias…e incluso tuve que sustituir a Dante cuando tenia que dar los exámenes para que me dejara en paz- Sparda golpea a Dante por no rendir sus exámenes correspondientes…aparece en la sala-yo lo único que pido es que me dejen tranquilo porque quiero que mi mente se convierta en un cosmos-todos se ríen por su expresión filosófica-quiero olvidar cuanto vale X cuanto vale Y cuanto vale N…y cualquier cosa que tenga esos malditos números de mier$#-se censura esa parte pero lo había dicho con mucho odio-asique lo único que hago es resignarme porque mi padre, matarlo no podre hacerlo porque si no me desheredara y no tendré a Yamato y revelarme, tampoco me la daría asique hago lo que el me pide…lo único que pido por favor es esto-hace como que escribe una carta-Vergil no te preocupes yo también paso por lo mismo, tengo un hermano que se lleva todas las materia, tengo que estar enseñándole y soy un maldito infeliz que vive debajo de un puente-vuelve a la normalidad, tenia la voz modificada…todos se ríen-bueno voy a ir terminando este segmente… tengo una fuente, esto se llama pared, eso se llama ventana, esto se llama sombrero y esto se llama chico sexy y deseable-se mira a si mismo, todos se ríen de Vergil-bueno nos despedimos…chau chau-choca sus manos con una voz muy tomada por cada chau_

-Vergil eras tan tierno cuando pequeño-le toma la mejilla su novia

-basta, porque los fantasmas de mi pasado me persiguen-se lamenta

-ahora veamos uno de ustedes dos juntos, en su webshow-pone la cinta- Dante y Vergil a los 16-

_Dante estaba disfrazado de porrista color rojo y marrón._

_-y ahora, las aventuras espaciales de Melany Higgles (jajaja aguante icarly)-se escucha la presentación de Vergil_

_-soy Melany Higgles!-aparece Dante con sus porras con una sonrisa radiante_

_-porrista espacial!-Dante asiente con la cabeza_

_-oh si, aja, oh si, oh si, aja…wow!-baila con las porras, luego aparece en un triciclo pequeño Vergil con un traje azul y negro junto a sus porras_

_-Melany Higgles!-aparece encarándolo_

_-oh si, aja, que hay, que hay, que hay!-saludo_

_-únete al lado oscuro de las porras!-_

_-jamás, mejor sal de mi espacio-mira a la cámara-oh si!-luego enfocan a Vergil_

_-ven al lado oscuro!-repitió_

_-que no-sueltan las porras y toman unos bastones acolchonados-_

_-únete!-se persiguen el uno al otro en círculos_

_-jamás!-_

_-soy tu padre-se siguen persiguiendo_

_-eres muy molesto!-_

_-ven al lado oscuro-repitió de nuevo_

_-dame un auch-_

_-auch!-_

_-dame un auch!-_

_-auch!-se frenan y se sacan las pelucas y los trajes_

_-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee era broma-dicen al mismo tiempo_

_-se despertaron ya después de esto?-pregunta Vergil_

_-no?-se acercan a la cámara y dan un gran grito-ahora si están despiertos_

_-para nuestro segundo segmento les mostraremos el invento de papá-dice Vergil_

_-es un genio loco-acoto Dante-Ver, abre esa puerta sorpresa y démosle la bienvenida a papá-Vergil aprieta seguidamente un botos de gritos y aplauso y la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Sparda_

_-hola!-da un salto-como están intermedianos-Sparda se cubre la cara y niega avergonzado mientras se veía a si mismo_

_-háblanos de tu nuevo invento-dijo Dante_

_Bueno, la otra vez vi un programa de casas y uno le pregunta al otro que te gusta mas un martillo o una engrapadora y eso me motiva…-se acerca a algo oculto por una sabana-a construir esto-era un molino de martillos, Vergil aprieta el botón de aplausos y ovaciones-gracias gracias, entiendo su emoción-_

_-pero que hace?-pregunta Vergil_

_-aun no lo se-se acerca a la maquina-pero será divertido averiguarlo-lo enciende, y resulto ser un ventilador de martillos_

_-es increíble!-se miran los tres_

-podrían dejar de humillarnos?-pregunta Vergil sonrojado, tenia las mejillas igual de rojas que el cabello de Scarlett

-pongan otro!-pide Patty riéndose

-pon el de mentiras mentirosas!-pide Dante (aguante definitivamente HolaSoyGerman xD)

-poniendo-saca otra cinta y la coloca en el DVD

_-hola somos Dante y Vergil-saluda Dante_

_-y te apostamos un control remoto a que la puerta de tu habitación se abre para adentro-aposto Vergil, todos se ríen ante eso que es obvio, hubo una pequeña presentación y su titulo-_

_-Yo miento-dice Dante_

_-el miente-sigue Vergil_

_-ella miente-dice Dante_

_-tu mientes-dice Vergil_

_-todos mentimos, las mentiras son cosas que no son verdad-luego parece una escena con coros de fondo y ellos haciendo una pose_

_-grandes pensadores Vergil y Dante Sparda-era la voz de Vergil_

_-las mentiras son parte de nuestra vida y parte de nuestra existencia-dice Dante_

_-y si tu dices que nunca has mentido estas min-se van acercando a la cámara por cada enfoque y toma_

_-tien-dice Dante mas cerca_

_-dooo-dice Vergil_

_-existen tres clases de mentiras…las mentiras blancas que son las que no dañan a nadie…esas que dice uno a lo tonto y loco sin carga de conciencia-dice Dante_

_-las mentiras negras que son mentiras un poco mas fuertes-dice Vergil_

_-y las mentiras CHINAS!-dicen juntos-que son mentiras que cada vez que se dicen acaban con un chino-_

_-oye Dante alguna vez has descargado algo ilegalmente de internet?-pregunta Vergil con otra apariencia_

_-yo, naa. Todo lo que tengo en mi computadora es completamente legal-en otra escena aparece Vergil con una cinta en la cabeza_

_-chino, chino, soy chino…huahahuhua-hace como que le da un infarto y se cae_

_-en honor a todos los mentirosos y mentirosas-dice Dante_

_-les presentaremos las 10 mentiras más usadas, según nosotros-_

_-10-se escucha una voz cantora de Dante. Esta Dante tranquilo y se escucha el teléfono-hola_

_-oye donde estas te estamos esperando-dice Vergil_

_-esto yendo!-se levanta y se va corriendo_

_-9-aparece Vergil con un pañuelo de su madre y un vestido, Patty, Scarlett y Eva se ríen de él, Vergil se sonroja-oye creo que esta relación debería acabar-_

_-p-pero por que, que hice mal?-pregunta Dante. Tenía el traje de Sparda_

_-no, no eres tu, soy yo-luego una voz de pensamiento y una sonrisa picara de Vergil-eres tu, eres tu, Eres tuuuu-dijo cantando mentalmente_

_-8-estan Dante y Vergil jugando con la play station-Dante, Vergil su padre y yo saldremos-aparece Eva-por favor no se olviden de regar las plantas-enfocan a Dante y Vergil y se escucha un bla, bla, bla, bla bla-alimentar a las mascotas, hacer sus deberes- se enfocan de nuevo a Dante y Vergil y el bla, bla, bla, bla- entendieron bien chicos?-_

_-que si, si, si-contesta Vergil_

_-si mamá-dice Dante_

_-7-aparece Dante con una almohada bajo la remera-mi amor estoy gorda?-se enfoca a Vergil y hace un grito mental que se escucha_

_-nooooo estás preciosa-dice sonriente mintiendo_

_-hay lindo, deme un beso-se acerca_

_-ash aléjate monstruo feo-toma a Yamato y la desenfunda_

_-6-aparece Vergil con el pañuelo de su madre en la cabeza disimulando ser una chica-oye a ti quien te gusta?-_

_-pues-mira de forma obvia a Vergil -tu, tu, tu, tu-pensó-nadie-dice _

_5-aparece Vergil-es de este porte-_

_-na, no te creo-dice Dante_

_-en serio, mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices es de este porte xD-le muestra un fierro_

_-mush!-dice Dante sorprendido_

_4-aparece Dante con el paño de su madre-papi te aviso que me voy a quedar a dormir a lo de una amiga-espera su respuesta- ok chaito-_

_-se la creyó?-pregunta Vergil_

_-si-dice sonriente-_

_-ah ok-dice feliz-sácate la ropa-se sereno con cara de pervertido_

_3-oye mira, mira la chica esa fea tiene cara de demonio reventado-comenta Vergil_

_-si es mi pareja-dice Dante sereno_

_-es hermosa-se tapa la boca_

_-2-se enfoca a Dante-yo jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamase he sido infiel- mira a otro lado-o al menos nunca me han atrapado_

_-1-aparece Vergil saltado-yo tengo un amigo que me ama, que me ama, que me ama-se pone a cantar, luego se frena y mira a sus costados y no había nadie, mira la cámara y baja la cabeza _

_-nos dirán que nuca han dicho alguna de estas mentiras?-pregunta Dante_

_-Porque por lo menos nosotros dijimos miles y miles de mentiras…en parte a mamá y papá-Vergil le pega a Dante_

_-date cuenta que en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas verán esto estúpido-dice Dante_

_-si algo que podemos decir positivo a esto es que ya sabemos cuando nos están mintiendo-hablo Vergil_

_-Y uno espera tranquilamente a que te terminen de contar toda la mentira y tu dices-siguió Dante_

_-estos nos creen con las caras de imbéciles-dicen tranquilos y luego sacan sus espadas con una mirada asesina_

_-ahora la pregunta es: es la mentira la que duele o la verdad?-pregunta Vergil_

_-porque por lo menos yo vivía feliz con que el coco no existía-dice Dante_

_-y yo con el viejo de la bolsa-dice Vergil_

_-pregunta-dicen al unísono- cual de todas estas mentiras has usado mas?-_

_-Yo use mas la de no eres tu soy yo-dice Dante_

_-yo la de fingir que escucho a mamá y papá…nunca me gusto escuchar sus sermones de que es lo que debo hacer-mira sus costado y comienza a insultar en vos baja mientras que Dante se reía_

_-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN…-dice Dante caminando_

_-FIN!-salta de la nada Vergil_

_-este fue el video de la semana, esperamos que les haya gustado-dice Vergil_

_-un abrazo psicológico a todos xD-abren los brazos-_

_-chau, chau!-aplauden cada vez que dijeron un Chau_

-con que nos han mentido inimaginable de veces eh?-les toma de la cabeza Sparda a Vergil

-es que me fastidiaban sus sermones de que es lo que debo hacer-dice Vergil

-mis sermones no son tan largos!-se para Eva- o si?-

-Si, son largos mamá-confirma el caza demonios-tus sermones son iguales de largos que los de papá

-oye!-les golpea a los dos-bueno ya que fueron chicos muy malos no tendrán galletas ni gaseosa…y no cualquier clase de galleta o gaseosas-Dante y Vergil se miran y luego ven que su padre saca dos bolsas grandes de galletas unas de fresas y otras de chocolates y dos botellas una de cola y otra de limón

-las de chocolate son mías y la gaseosa de limón-se lanzo Dante y Sparda le golpea-solo quiero mis galletas T_T -lloriquea

-discúlpense y tal ves lo considere y digan lo que quiero escuchar-

-perdón mama y papá-Sparda sonríe satisfactorio y luego hace gesto para que sigan Dante y Vergil se miran con asco-te quiero hermanito-

-esta vez un abrazo-obligo su padre

-…-se abrazan rápido y se alejan tomando cada uno sus bolsas y bebidas favoritas

-ya sabes que hacer Ver-

-ábrelo ya-abren las bebidas y las mezclan quedando en las dos botellas el sabor de cola con limón, todos se miran con asco de que están haciendo estos dos? Menos Sparda y Eva ya que los veían siempre hacer esa combinación-hermano mío, esto es la gloria- se sientas con los pies sobre la mesa

-deberíamos ponerle un nombre a esto…limcola-sugirió Dante

-suena bien-

-si que son raros los dos cuando están mucho tiempo juntos-comenta Morrison

-siempre hacían eso de niños-dice Sparda

-Dante y Vergil si comen mucho de golpe les dolerá el estomago sin mencionar que por la bebida tendrán gases!-

-no te escuchamos antes y mucho menos lo haremos ahora-dice Dante y de paso eructa

-…-de la nada a Vergil se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer vomitar a Dante, toma 3 galletitas las mastica y luego toma un trago de gaseosa-oye Dante, hoy hubo un accidente de trenes, quieres ver a los heridos?-pregunto

-mmm, bueno-acepto y luego le abre la boca mostrando el la comida masticada-mamá! Dile que pare-dijo Dante

-espera Dante, vamos a enterrarlos ahora-escupe todo en su bolsa de galletas, Dante aguantando las ganas de vomitar corre al baño para ahí vomitar, Vergil se ríe levemente

-Vergil!-le golpea Eva-sabes perfectamente que le da asco a tu hermano eso!-

-por favor, no le da asco matar demonios pero si cuando le muestran comida masticada-sigue comiendo sus galletas

-eres muy malo con el-dijo Scarlett

-el me hizo muchas maldades y me las estoy cobrando todas-

-ahora veras-llego Dante secándose con una toalla la boca, se acerca sigilosamente hacia su oído justo cuando estaba tomando su gaseosa-MO-CO!-dijo en voz grave y luego de la nada expulsa la gaseosa por la nariz, todos se ríen-ándale, larga todo lo que tienes que decir, vamos, no seas tímido, exprésate, soy como un psicólogo verbal no?-dijo malvadamente

-me las pagaras!-desenfunda a Yamato y Dante se defiende con Rebellion, comienzan a pelear en la misma sala

-ya es suficiente!-se entromete Sparda y les saca las espadas

-Yamato nooo!-dijo con ojos vidrioso Vergil

-noo! Mi hijo-Vergil mira a su hermano que lo denomino con la palabra "Hijo" a su propia espada

-hasta que se comporten no verán de nuevo a sus espadas-las hace desaparecer con magia

-papá no puedo matar demonios sin mi espada!-suplico tomándole de una pierna Dante

-y yo no puedo vivir sin Yamato!-se rebajo al nivel de Dante y le toma la otra pierna

-por favor!-suplicaron los dos

-compórtense y veremos-sigue caminado dificultosamente con ellos aferrados a sus piernas

-esto es mejor que hacerle una broma a Dante diciéndole que el precio de la pizza aumento-comento Patty

-y esto es mejor que ver a Vergil tratando de pasar el ultimo nivel de Bubble-dijo Scarlett riéndose (acoto que yo juego al Bubble witch saga y me re saca cuando pierdo jajaja además me recontra divierte ver a mi hermana jugando el ultimo nivel que por supuesto no lo puede pasar…bueno no les interrumpo, sigan leyendo xD)

-no me humilles mujer!-le grita Vergil. Todos comenzaron a reírse de Dante y de Vergil y estos lloriqueaban por sus espadas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Jajajaja los deje con la duda no?**

**Que opinan de este capitulo? Les gusto o no?**

**Me encanta Julián Serrano, Icarly y mas que nada German Garmendia y sus videos son muy gracioso y concuerdo con Vergil en la parte de que no le interesa escuchar los sermones de sus padres…odio escuchar a mi papá repitiendo una y otra vez lo que tengo que hacer jajaja**

**Como diría Germán: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEN…FIN**

**Si les gusto comenten, subo fics toda las semanas xD (depende si estoy inspirada claro :P)**

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO PARA TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**HOLA, HOLA! NO ESPEREN…. AH CHAU CHAU! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: propuesta

Días después Dante seguía atendiendo su negocia y cada tanto frecuentaba a sus padres; Vergil era obligado a hacerlo por Scarlett ya que ella quería conocerlos y Eva alegremente les muestra las fotos de Vergil de bebé y algunas junto a su hermano.

-no por favor mamá no me humilles…papá apiádate de mi-suplica Vergil de rodillas

-resígnate y haz lo que dice tu madre-toma de su cerveza

-mira esta es linda, Vergil con los zapatos de Sparda en las manos, se veían tan grandes los zapatos a su comparación-Scarlett sonríe al verlo- mira, Vergil durmiendo en su cuna. Vergil durmiendo el jardín. Vergil durmiendo con Dante. Vergil durmiendo con Sparda. Esta es linda, Vergil durmiendo con su pijama mientras mirábamos una película-

-por favor mamá-suplica Vergil

-eras tan lindo de pequeño Vir!- le toma la mejilla y luego lo besa

-papá haz algo!-exige su hijo mayor

-que quieres que haga?-pregunto

-…-sin mas, va hacia la habitación de Sparda y toma una foto suya en ropa interior, con una cerveza en una mano y el control remoto en la otra. Baja al primer piso donde estaba su padre le enseña la foto solo a él

-en donde la encontraste!-intenta quitársela

-conozco todos tu escondites. Quítale el álbum a mamá o público esto a todo el mundo y te humillaré-

-Eva por favor, por mi bien deja ese álbum de foto-suplica Sparda

-pero Sparda-Sparda le saca el álbum de las manos intenta quitarle la foto a Vergil y falla

-ya cumplí, ahora cumple tu-le exige, achinando sus ojos xD

-aumenta mi mesada y lo pensaré-sonríe pícaramente

-pequeño demonio!-lo persigue por toda la casa

-y que te puedo mostrar?-se pregunto la mujer de cabello dorado

-enséñales las fotos de Dante, mucha diferencia no hay entre el y yo, hacíamos lo mismo-sugirió el hijo mayor mientras seguía corriendo

-claro, el y Dante hacían prácticamente lo mimo de bebés-toma el álbum de fotos de Dante

-je je je, ahora Dante saldrá humillado-se burla Vergil mientras forcejeaba con su padre-esta bien, ten tu foto-le da la foto-pero tengo mas formas de chantajearte jejeje-se ríe perversamente

-mira este es Dante jugando con Vergil a los bloques. Aquí esta Sparda con Dante cuando hacia calor- le muestra una en la que Dante había construido un castillo de bloques, en otra estaba Vergil derribando el castillo y en la siguiente Dante llorando

-eras malo, hasta de bebé Vir-le toma el cachete

-Vir-dice en forma de colegiala Sparda

-ya basta, o se te olvida aquella vez en la que estábamos en el bar y…-Sparda le cubre la boca

-y que!?-pregunta Eva

-y nada, le enseñaba a tu hijo a beber con moderación y responsabilidad-Eva le hace gesto de "Te estoy vigilando"

-saquen la cámara, Vergil a los 29 años se va a dormir-se recuesta sobre las piernas de Scarlett, esta le acaricia el cabello desordenándolo (flashee un poco con la edad, no se cuantos tiene en realidad)

-claro, ella te desordena el cabello y no le dices nada. Ahora cuando lo hago yo, intentas golpearme-

-las manos de Scarlett son más dignas que las tuyas…y son muy chuavechitas-cierra sus ojos

-la caricia no debe ser suave…debe ser dura para que se sienta-le acaricia con rudeza la cabeza a Vergil

-basta! O seguiré con lo del Bar-Eva tenía una mirada fulminante

-no por favor!-suplico el demonio

-entonces no lo hagas nunca mas…sigue tu, belleza-Scarlett vuelve con el ritmo de las suaves caricias que lo adormecían

-belleza-dijo irónico y con burla su padre, su hijo ruje

-ya lo oíste Sparda, trae la cámara-Vergil abre los ojos desesperado

-te gusta humillarme no mamá?-pregunta Vergil

-es lindo ver a mi pequeño bebé dormir-Vergil revolea los ojos para un lado por el termino bebé

-no soy un bebé mamá, lo fui hace mucho tiempo-

-siempre seguirás siendo mi tierno bebé y Dante también. Los dos son mis bebés-le besa la frente

-mamá-mascullo con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas

-que tierno te ves Vir-lo besa Scarlett

-hoy es el día de humillar a Vergil?-se pregunto y las dos damas se ríen

-fíjate en el calendario-Vergil achina los ojos mirando a su padre

Pasado un rato…

-Vergil me tengo que ir-se levanta y el joven semi demonio la sigue, Sparda como pasaba por ahí se le dio por silbar de forma atrevida, su hijo lo mira amenazadoramente y este se ríe

-cuando nos volvemos a ver?-pregunto Vir xD

-cuando quieras… últimamente mis padres preguntan por ti y mis hermano extraña tus entrenamientos con la espada-Vergil hace una media sonrisa

-cuando conoceremos a tus padres?-se entromete Sparda colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Vergil

-papá!fuera, esta charla es nuestra no tuya-lo hecha

-algún día tendré que conocer a los padres de mi nuera-sonríe pícaro

-que te hace creer que…-se calla para no decir la última palabra que seguramente hacía enfurecer a Scarlett-mira papá, los conocerás cuando yo lo diga-

-tacaño-se va

-que te hace creer que? que te casarás conmigo?-pregunto molesta

-no es que! me molesta que se meta en nuestra conversacióny a veces tengo ganas de romperle la…-choca sus puños

-pero insinuaste que no te casarías conmigo o que!-se da vuelta

-por favor, ya empezamos con mesa cantinera otra vez? No quise decir eso-Scarlett se da media vuelta para irse-_muy bien Vergil este es el momento de la verda… UF!-_para por ultima vez a Scarlett se da vuelta la mujer y se encuentra con Vergil arrodillado y con una caja aterciopelada azul en la mano

-Vergil?-dio dudosa de lo que representaba eso

-Scarlett me harías el gran honor…-abre la cajita exponiendo el anillo-de ser mi esposa?-

-di que si!-grita Sparda

-a ti no te lo propuse chiflado!-grita Vergil, Sparda desde detrás de la puerta se ríe

-…-no sabía que contestar, tartamudeó un poco. Primero había insinuado que no se casaría con ella que solo estaba por estar y ahora le mostraba un anillo de diamante junto a una propuesta de matrimonio. Se arrodilla sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos-SI!-acepto y lo abraza

-vez, ahora que dices de mi-le coloca el anillo

-que eres un tonto encantador-lo besa

-momento-se levanta junto a ella, hace gesto de que no haga ruido, abre la puerta bruscamente y cae Sparda seguido de Eva

-que cuentas hijito?-pregunto nervioso

-vas a acompañarme no?-pregunto se paran ambos padres

-por supuesto que sí, tienes mi bendición-le toma de los hombros

-mamá?-pregunta de nuevo Vergil

-…-le toma el rostro y besa su mejilla-dame muchos nietos-le sonríe y su hijo mayor le devuelve el gesto

-voy a llenar la sala de niños-Eva se ríe

-porque no le pides a Dante que sea tu padrino?-pregunta Dante

-porque justamente el?-se pregunta y Sparda achina los ojos amenazadoramente-esta bien, solo porque tu me lo pides-Vergil se despide de sus padres y acompaña a Scarlett a su casa

-Al fin solos pequeña!-abraza a su esposa, esta se ríe

-es hermoso que Vergil se vaya a casar- abraza a Sparda

-ya que mencionaste el tema de los hijos. No quieres tener mas conmigo?-pregunto seductor, Eva se ríe

-Sparda-dice divertida y sonrojada. Este la toma en brazos y la lleva a su recamara y bueno…la noche fue suya…

HOLA, HOLA

Como están?

Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, lo se, lo se, es corto pero bueno es tierno el capitulo

Sparda picaron pervertido! O.O jajajaja

-muy bien, si les gusto comenten subo cap cada semana :'D

Bueno hasta aca llegamos

CHAU CHAU!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: festejo

Vergil después de dejar a su prometida en su hogar se marcha de nuevo a Devil May Cry, entra al edificio y se escucha un estruendo de guitarra increíble que aturdió a Vergil tapándose los oídos de inmediato.

-pero que diablos es eso!?-pregunto

-Dante tiene una banda de Rock y vinieron a practicar! Son un escandalo pero tocan bien!-grita de igual manera para poder hablar con Vergil. Vergil se guía por el sonido hasta un pequeño estudio en el segundo piso, allí se escuchaba aun más fuerte y Dante estaba cantando "Heartlees". ( canción de German Garmendia n.n aguante HolaSoyGerman loco!)

DANTE! APAGA ESO YA!-grito con toda sus fuerzas, Dante le hace gesto de que no lo escucha. Vergil toma a Yamato y le apunta en el cuello, todos paran de tocar-o apagas esa cosa o te rebano en 5 pedazos-amenazo

-1: esta es mi casa, 2: yo toco con mi banda todos los viernes y tu no vas a poder evitarlo mientras vivas aqu mas importante: a quien amenazas estúpido!-grito

-oigan hay gente que quiere practicar guitarra-comento la segunda guitarra

-maldito estúpido-comenzaron una de sus tantas peleítas en el suelo forcejeando y pateándose

-OIGAN!-grita la única mujer del grupo musical-podemos seguir tocando?-

-si claro-se levanta y toma de la gabardina a Vergil-largo de aquí!-lo hecha de una patada, literalmente. Apenas se fue comenzaron a tocar de nuevo

-_maldito Dante!_-se dijo a si mismo internamente

Al cabo de tres horas, salen todos de la habitación y se llevan sus instrumentos correspondientes, Dante se despide de ellos. Al cerrar la puerta, se da vuelta y ve a Vergil sentado en el sofá con dos almohadas atadas con cinta en su cabeza, Dante estaba a punto de reírse, Vergil se para y se quita todo sin mencionar unos segundos después dio un grito de dolor porque se saco cabello de la cabeza por la cinta.

-que era lo que querías hermanito?-pregunto sonriente después de todo el estrés que tenia su hermano mayor

-te iba a decir que ya le propuse matrimonio-se acomoda el cabello y antes de que se diera cuenta Dante lo estaba abrazando

-ese es mi hermanito!-grito emocionado-momento, que te dijo ella?-

-que si-se sienta de nuevo-y te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi padrino en la boda

-tardaste en preguntarlo, claro que si brodercito…hay que salir a festejar bro!-Dante ya tenia el lugar perfecto para festejar-vamos a comer pizzas y tomar cervezas! Hoy sale una noche de borrachera!-

-y yo que?-pregunto Patty

-esta es noche de adultos, no te preocupes te dejaré con nuestros padres-Vergil le jala el cabello

-se te olvida que mamá puede mostrarle fotos de cuando éramos bebés y no es muy agradable que digamos-dio en voz baja

-pero ellos no cuentan con que tengamos ases bajo las mangas-se soba las manos malévolamente mientras emitía una risa malvada

-es verdad, pero digamos que a ella no tenemos con que chantajearla para que no nos humilles-

-permítanme decir que ustedes se humillan solos-acoto Patty cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa picara

-no te metas en estas cosas de adultos!-exclamo Dante

-es mejor llevarla, no quiero que este con papá y mamá-susurra Vergil a un oído de Dante

-bromeas vamos a emborracharnos y sabes que yo digo muchas verdades cuando estoy ebrio y no quiero que ella las escuche- Vergil suspira y salen los cuatro a la casa de sus padres. Dante toca el timbre y abre Sparda tapado con una bata

-que estuviste haciendo papá?-pregunta Dante achinando los ojos sospechosamente

-yo? Nada- se defendió. Dante mira a Vergil y niegan con la cabeza-que! yo tengo derecho a mi intimidad tanto como ustedes dos, par de descerebrados-

-viejito hoy sale una noche de pizzas y cervezas, solo para hombres quieres unirte-Sparda se adentra rápido y se cambia a una velocidad increíble aparece frente a ellos

-en donde?-sonríe pícaro

-debo aprender del maestro-se inclina Dante ante su padre

-momento aquí falta alguien-saca un teléfono con una sonrisa picara-muchachos, me caso, ya saben que hacer-cierra el teléfono

-a quien llamaste?-pregunta Dante. De la nada aparecen un grupo de 5 chicos que aparentaban la edad de Vergil

-Virgilio en serio te casas?, hay que festejarlo!-lo toma un muchacho del hombro

-cállate. Me vuelvas a decir así y te mato!-lo amenazo

-desde cuando eres sociable?-pregunta Dante incrédulo

-tengo toda una vida secreta que tu desconoces…Sacha, Pein, 4.0, Anthony y Yosu. Él es mi padre-señala a Sparda-el mi bobo hermano gemelo de quien les hable, él es Morrison, lo conocí hace poco porque vivo condenadamente con el-señala a Dante quien se ríe nerviosamente-y ella es Patty, la amiguita de Dante que se quedará con mi madre para que la cuide-

-no era que tus padres habían?-antes de que terminada de hablar Sacha, Vergil lo golpea

-si pero ahora están aquí bruto-

-que sucede aquí?-pregunta Eva que acabada de llegar

-nos vamos de juerga toda la noche-antes de que Sparda comenzara a caminar una Eva siniestra le toma del hombro

-si llego a saber que te anduviste con alguna mujerzuela tus días ya estarán contados-amenazo de forma diabólica, asustando a todo el mundo

-jamás me andaría con una mujer que no fueras tu-se excuso

-mas te vale-mira a Patty-ella también ira, montón de pervertidos!-Eva se imagina cualquier cosa

-no le haremos nada, que se quede contigo mamá, esto es solo para hombres-dijo Vergil

-tu vendrás Morrison no?-pregunta Dante abrazándolo

-abra vodka?-pregunto y Josu saca una botella- vamos-

-de acuerdo, a ti-señala a Sparda y estaba a punto de hablar-no, yo seré quien hable, te quiero en esta casa a las 6 de la mañana o date por cadáver…otra vez-amenazo

-s-s-si, como digas amor-se marchan

-Oye Ver, como es que eres sociable si eres la persona mas ruin y cruel del mundo, me extraña de ti?-pregunta Dante

-a Sacha y Josu los conocí en un bar, a 4.0 lo conocí cuando un demonio casi me mata estando en una pésima condición que no quiero recordar "y me zalvo la vida"-lo ultimo lo dijo al estilo German xD

-oh yeah! -dice 4.0 alzando ambos brazos

-madura! Y a Pein lo conocí por parte de Sacha-

-yo también quiero traer a alguien, no es justo!-se queja Dante

-Dante, el que se casa es Vergil, no tu…cuando tu te cases invita a las personas que quieras-lo reta su padre

Con las chicas…

-y mientras tanto que haremos nosotras?-pregunta Patty entrando a la casa de Eva

-si ello tienen noche de hombres-toma el teléfono-nosotras tendremos noche de mujeres…hola Scarlett, perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero hoy hay noche de hombres y no hay ninguna ente masculina en esta casa que crees que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto picara-ven entonces-

-invitaste a Scarlett?-pregunta incrédula y con una sonrisa

-por que no, ellos tienen su noche, asique nosotras tendremos la nuestra-al cabo de una hora llega Scarlett

-los hombres no están?-Eva asiente-que comience la función-saca de su bolso películas de comedia romántica, Eva mientras tanto va a hacer unos bocadillo

-entonces te casas, que emoción-dijo alegre Patty

-y por supuesto, vas a cuidar de mi pequeño Vergil no?-pregunta Eva desde la cocina

-si señora, aunque…él también debe cuidar de mi!-refunfuñé

-como fue que se conocieron?-pregunta Patty

-pues, veras-le cuenta lo mismo que le dijo Vergil a Dante (no tenía ganas de escribirlo de nuevo, soy floja :D)

-que romántico-acotó la pequeña rubia

Mientras tanto con los muchachos tuvieron una mejor idea y planearon toda una reventón de alcohol en la casa de Pein ya que él vive solo y es muy espaciosa, lo único que predominaba en el living eran botellas y botellas de alcohol y docenas de cajas de pizza. Se hicieron una competencia de quien comía más pizza y resulto ganador como siempre nuestro querido Dante.

-como es que puedes comer tanto?-pregunta Sparda

-costumbre, mi estomago es de acero-mira su barriga-verdad barriguita?

-mátenme!-dijo una voz chistosa proveniente Morrison. Dante se tira encima de él y pelean

-Pein compra luces-dijo Sacha cantando apropósito estaba un poco mamado

-p-pero soy pobre-se excuso

-entonces trabaja-dijo de nuevo cantando

-pero también soy flojo-otro pretexto mas

-maldito el chiquilín flojo-se tropieza y cae sobre Vergil

-sal de aquí cucaracha!-lo empuja y se cae sobre Dante y 4.0 armando un escandalo

-oye porque no hacen uno de sus webshows?-propuso Sparda

-…-Vergil y Dante se miran

-trae la cámara!-ordena Dante

-como guste amo-dijo chistosamente. Trae una cámara, la coloca sobre la mesa y la enciende, desde la perspectiva de la cara Vergil la acomoda y Dante hacia gestos graciosos burlando a Vergil

-naaa sácate eso-dice Vergil, Dante se había puesto una bincha en la cabeza

-seguro?-se la saca

-pareces gay…mas de lo que eres-Dante se acomoda la cabeza-y adema te ves mas parecido a mi-le da un escalofrío

-bueno Vergil después de veintemilloneslechugatomatet rigesimos años se va a casar-todos aplauden

-y como no sabíamos que hacer, porque estamos en una fiesta de hombres vamos a estar leyendo de internet-toma una computadora portátil y Vergil busca una pagina buena de que hablar- -mueve la computadora circularmente frente la cámara (yo siempre leo eso jeje)

-aquí va el primer secreto. Una chico de 15 años dice: estoy muy enamorado de una chica que todos dicen que es fea, tengo unas ganas de matar a todo el mundo. Cada vez que la veo me arreglo y peino…ya se, se…-se queda leyendo Dante

-tus neuronas al fin hacen sinapsis-Dante le pega sin dejar de ver la pantalla todos se ríen

-dice ya que me va a decir, soy un idiota pero bueno…la amo-

-haber, entonces cada vez que ves a esa chica te cambias de ropa en la calle y llevas contigo un peine? Aunque la chica sea muy fea, tiene todo el derecho de repelerte, vomitarte y atravesarte con una espada como yo lo haría si fuera esa chica…lo único que digo es que le des indirectas a esa chica porque creo que habiendo una mas linda no te daría oportunidad o no Dante?- comento Vergil

-si, tienes razón-contesta

-exacto, yo siempre tengo razón…en todo-comento soberbio. Dante balbucea como haciendo que Vergil habla idioteces

-otro…una chica de 19 años dice: mi secreto es que soy virgen…-Vergil comienza a reírse y Dante se tentó también y comienzan a reírse los dos, después de que se calmaran-mis amigas saben de esto y siempre me burlan, son unas reverendas estúpidas y estoy harta de que eso se tenga que perder a corta edad cuando en realidad se hace cuando uno se siente listo-Dante y Vergil se miran, todos se reían de fondo y comenzaron a reírse de nuevo

-bueno, analicemos esto Dante, esta chica tiene 19 años y si sigue siendo virgen en mi pensar es porque o es fea o es tímida que opina doctor?-analizo Vergil

-mi opinión al respecto es que la forma en la que habla esta señorita es porque es fea-habla formalmente como si fuera un medico-á no ser que todos los hombres que le gustan sean gays-Vergil comienza a reírse

-cambiemos de caso-suplico casi llorando de la risa

-una chica de 18 dice: mi suegro es un viejo verde y degenerado, me mira siempre el trasero-Dante comienza a reírse en el hombro de Vergil y su hermano aguanta las ganas y sigue leyendo-y me tiene muchas ganas. Un día estuvo en la casa de mi novia y tenia un calza puesta camino al lado del viejo y dice "ah bueno"-Sparda comienza a reírse, se imaginaba la situación-odio a ese viejo degenerado-

-ese viejo no es un viejo verde y degenerado, es un viejo groso (termino bien Argentino :D) mira lo que tu tienes que hacer es que cada ves que te mire los pechos o los cuarto traseros lo miras y le sonríes para que al viejo le explote el libido…la verdad que ese viejo es un groso, yo si algún día llego a ser viejo-Vergil se ríe ya que Dante era inmortal y nunca sería viejo-voy a ser igual de verde, degenerado

-tu le harías eso a Scarlett, mirarle los cuartos traseros y el busto?-pregunta Vergil mirando a Sparda

-jamás, ya tengo a una mujer sexy durmiendo conmigo-Vergil y Dante sientes un escalofrío por el termino sexy aplicado a su madre

-Haber Dante que opinas de las chicas fáciles?-pregunta su gemelo

-bueno, ella pueden hacerlo porque si no tienen nada para hacer en la vida, se hacen chicas fáciles-Vergil empieza a reírse-y lo único que tienen para hacer es ser chica fácil-

-y?-pregunta de nuevo

-y ser chica fácil significa chupar…-antes de que terminara de hablar Vergil le tapa la boca, todos comienzan a reírse

-no es adecuada esa palabra hermano-se separa de el-me encanta la profunda sabiduría de Dante…ahora si una chica de 14 años viene y te dice Dante hazme tuya, se saca toda la ropa-hace como que se saca la ropa violentamente-te coloca una pistola en la cabeza y te dice házmelo que harías?-

-pues lo hago, porque sino me mata y se muere Dante-

-ups se muere Dante-se golpea con ambas manos en la cara Vergil

-que va a ser el mundo sin mi, que va a ser Devil May Cry sin mi…que serían ustedes sin mi, que seria mi saga de juegos sin su protagonista-

-un minutos de silencio para imaginar sin Dante en el planeta-Vergil se queda pensativo-seria lo mas hermoso que me haya pasado en la vida-

-maldito-lo golpea-si yo no estuviera aquí el mundo no sería el mismo. Los chicos jóvenes de hoy en día no tendrían entretenimiento-

-sii…seria mucho mejor-comento Vergil y nuevamente comienzan a pelear. Su padre toma la cámara y corta el video

-bueno ahora la mejor parte, competencia de bebidas!-presento Anthony y Pein preparaba las bebidas-que tal una competencia entre hermanos?-sugirió, los gemelos enseguida se colocan uno frente al otro, Pein deja las bebidas en la mesa

-en sus marcas…YA!-apenas dio el aviso Anthony comenzaron a beber, era muy fuerte la bebida y antes de que Dante pudiera terminar ya estaba borracho, Vergil termino todas las copas y siguió sobrio

-como es que aguantaste? Dante esta a punto de…-antes de terminar la frase Dante vomita-vomitar…iuuu-se aleja Sparda de el-alguien limpie su vomito porque yo no lo haré-

-4.0 hazlo tu-ordeno Vergil

-pero…-antes de poder quejarse Vergil hizo una mirada amenazadora y deseosa de ver la sangre correr-como digas!-corre a la cocina y toma un balde con agua y un trapo

-pregunto de nuevo? Como lo aguantaste ni yo lo soportaría?-pregunta Sparda

-todos los viernes bebo con ellos, hace muchos años y me acostumbre a la bebida fuerte-toma la botella de cerveza y se la toma entera sin pausas-lo ves y aun quedo sobrio-

-debo aprender de ti muchachito-Sparda le dedica una palmada bien fuerte a Vergil en la espalda, en definitiva casi le sacaba un pulmón

La noche fue trascurriendo, los chicos por un lado se emborrachaban a excepción de Vergil que para el, el alcohol es como agua, Dante estaba haciendo uno de sus tantos bailes exóticos de borrachera. En otro momento, Dante, 4.0, Pein y Anthony tomaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a llamar a su lista de amigas, ex novias, y amigovias, Vergil disfrutaba del mar de lagrimas porque 1: tenia novia, 2: estaba en plan de casamiento y 3: tenia una botella de Frizze en la mano (como amo el Frizze xD)

Las chicas por el otro lado se pintaron las uñas, se arreglaron el cabello, se pusieron crema exfoliante (iu me dan asco esas cremas! xD) entre tantas cosas femeninas además de que estuvieron charlando y viendo películas de comedia romántica.

-muchachitos tenemos que volver-toma a Dante que estaba de alguna forma "agonizando" por todo el alcohol ingerido-Vergil carga a tu hermano, dudo que pueda caminar por si mismo-

-pero!-antes de quejarse Sparda lo mira amenazadoramente-como digas!-levanta a su hermano y le recorre un leve escalofrío-como te odio hermano-le deseo hacer una gran maldad pero estaba su padre presente

Sparda fue para su vieja casa y los gemelos fueron a Devil May Cry, al llegar Vergil intenta parar a Dante ya que estaba en borrachera nivel experto y no podía solo, tambaleaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, Vergil le toca con ambas manos el rostro para que lo mire. Morrison estaba tentando y quería reírse de la condición del caza demonios

-escúchame papanatas donde están las llaves?-pregunto

-oye hermanito has notado que cuando te paras frente a mi nos parecemos mucho?-pregunto Dante y este arquea una ceja ante tan estúpida pregunta

-Dante, tu y yo somos gemelos, por supuesto que nos parecemos estúpido!-grito irritado-en donde están las malditas llaves-

-o no será que tu eres como un espejo sin marco alrededor-Vergil con una mano se la choca en la cara, por semejante pregunta tonta. Morrison se ríe a carcajadas

-seguro lo tienes en los bolsillos-comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de la gabardina de Dante, luego los bolsillos del pantalón, Dante se quedo abrazado a Vergil y este intentó no matarlo por su reacción. Encuentra las llaves y la introduce en la cerradura dejando caer a Dante al suelo-ups!, ojos que no ven-lo levantando y abre la puerta-corazón que no siente-dijo pensado en que si Sparda supiera que lo descuida en su condición lo mataría

-por lo visto Patty no llego aun-mira a todos lados Morrison

-cual es su habitación?-pregunta Vergil cargándolo de nuevo en brazos

-arriba primera puerta-guió. Vergil sube las escaleras y va a la primera puerta como lo guió Morrison. Entra a la habitación que por sorpresa suya estaba limpia, todo era de color rojo, y tenia en una pared todas sus armas. Lo recuesta en su cama, Vergil estaba dispuesto a irse pero antes de poder emprender la caminata algo le toma de la manga de su gabardina, se da vuelta y era Dante que lo miraba fijamente

-que pasa? Quieres que te traiga un balde para vomitar?-pregunto sin ganas

-…-Dante lo jala y lo rodea con sus brazos, Vergil estaba con los ojos como platos al ver esta reacción de su hermano-Vergil…ahora podremos ser una familia de nuevo. Seguro que hay posibilidades de que tengamos un hermano ya que conociéndolo a papá…-

-que es un pervertido-termino lo frase-porque me abrazas?-

-porque a pesar de todo, de que nos hayamos enfrentado a muerte, de que rompiera tu batería ( él instrumento, porque hay dos tipos de baterías jaja) hace siglos…-

-entonces habías sido tu! LO SABIA!-grito sabiendo la verdad de su batería rota (jajaja los dos tienen gusto musical)

-a pesar de todo eso…eres mi hermano y te quiero-Vergil tenia cara de perrito apunto de llorar por lo que dijo su gemelo

-hablas…en serio?-pregunta Vergil

-totalmente bro-Vergil sin darse cuenta lentamente correspondió ese abrazo entre hermanos que había sentido solamente hace varios días por culpa de Sparda xD…pero este abrazo era tan especial y lo había sentido cuando eran niños

-te apuesto a que cuando dejes de estar ebrio vas a volver en si y vas a odiarme…o eso parece-se separa

-…-Dante se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, Vergil se va de la habitación-no estoy ebrio Vergil-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW QUE LINDO CAPITULO, ME EMOCIONÓ LA ULTIMA PARTE**

**OH SI ALTA FIESTO SE ARMO EN LA CASA DE PEIN**

**VERGIL SOCIABLE? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

**JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN, SUBO FICS TODAS LAS SEMANAS :D**

**MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL:OBEDEZCAN A LA MORZA XDDD**

**BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**CHAU, CHAU!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLAAAAA! Como andan, acá les dejo el capitulo semanal, espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios anteriores, si aún no comentaron comenten y digan si les gusto o no :'D bueno disfrútenlo…**_

_**CORRE VIDEO…DIGO LESCTURA!**_

Capitulo 6: la familia de Scarlett

Paso una semana y media después de esa fiesta y de esa confesión de Dante (nada yaoi, aunque quisiera xD). Ahora entre familias se tenían que conocer salvo Vergil que ya conocía a los padres y hermanos de Scarlett, el resto de su familia tenía que conocer a la suya.

-puedes arreglarte Dante eres un desastre!-grito histérico su hermano

-pero si luzco bien así-vestía como siempre, y armado

-esto es una reunión de lo que podría ser una familia mas grande, arréglate que si su padre se reúsa a que me case con ella por culpa tuya haré que lo lamentes en lo mas profundo-amenazo

-de acuerdo, dejo la espada…pero me llevo las pistolas-las esconde discretamente en su ropa

-si llego a pasar vergüenza por causa tuya te voy a…-alza su puño para golpearlo, pero no conto conque Sparda los tomara a ambos del cuello

-díganlo-pronunció Sparda

-te quiero hermanito-los suelta a ambos

-me va a dar torticolis por esto-Vergil se acomoda el cuello

-ya están listos pequeños?-les sonríe su madre

-si, lo único que les pido es…no me hagan pasar vergüenza-une sus manos en forma de suplica

-pero como? Jamás te haría pasar vergüenza-se defiende el demonio

-si como no…cuando no nos hiciste pasar vergüenza a mi y a Dante-mascullo

-dejen de pelear y vamos!-grita Eva

-si mamá-dicen los tres xD (me imagine a Sparda diciendo "si mamá" a Eva n.n)

Vergil los lleva a la casa de la familia de Scarlett, era una gran casa, con un extenso jardín delantero, Vergil toca el timbre.

-les advierto una cosa, su padre es…ciego, asique, esto va para ti Dante, no te atrevas a hacer chistes de ciegos porque si no te amaso-amenazo con ira tomándolo de la gabardina

-ciego? Yo no me burlaría de una discapacidad-se defendió soltándose. Abre la puerta el hermano menor de Scarlett, era tres en total y este era el del medio, tenía 16 años

-Vergil! Que cuentas hermano!-lo saluda

-hola Lino, perdóname por no venir, estuve muy ocupado atendiendo unos ASUNTOS-mira a su familia y estos sonríen nervioso

-no te preocupes, pasen-les invita a pasar

-me siento pobre al lado de ellos-lloriqueo Dante

-serás pobre en oro, pero eres rico en amor-le besa en la mejilla Eva

-mamá aquí no-se sonroja

-Vergil-llega Scarlett y lo abraza-mi familia esta en la sala, vengan. Pasan a la gran sala, la madre de Scarlett era de cabello negro y ojos negro, vestía de forma elegante con un vestido violeta trabajado, su marido vestía de traje antiguo rojo aterciopelado, su cabello era rojo escarlata y sus ojos, al ser ciego, eras grisáceos, estaba tocando el piano tranquilamente, su madre cargaba consigo a un niño de aproximadamente 3 años, cabello negro y ojos negro, el hermano del medio tenía cabello negro también y ojos color verdes, los hermanos del medio vestían de forma casual.

-Vergil volviste de nuevo-la mujer deja al niño en el suelo y lo saluda-y quien es este jovencito? No me digas que es tu hermano-lo saluda

-si lo es, es mi gemelo Dante-lo presenta-mi bobo y apestoso gemelo- Dante le sonríe

-y ustedes…son sus padres?-los saluda

-mi padre Sparda y mi madre Eva-lo presenta de nuevo

-Sparda?-pregunta el hombre que tocaba el piano-el mismo Sparda?-se levanta y camina hacia el nombrado-pensé que había muerto-

-volví por un demonio que abrió un portal temporal, me trajo a mi y a mi esposa-el padre toca su rostro-se nota que Vergil es parecido a ti, tienen casi los mismos rasgos-

-Señor él es mi padre León, ella es mi madre Kimala, el mi hermano Lino-lo golpea y este le devuelve la golpiza- y el mi hermano Tom-Sparda caballerosamente besa la mano de Kimala

-Sparda controla tus hormonas o las controlare yo de una golpiza-lo amenaza Eva

-que linda que eres Eva-comenta irónico abrazándola su marido

-oye Vergil, podemos seguir con el entrenamiento que dejaste hace como 2 meses?-pregunto el hermano del medo

-pues hoy solo venía con la intensión de presentar a mi familia y…-

-puedes presentar a tu familia mientras entrenamos, vamos-le toma de la muñeca

-vamos al jardín, se pondrán a practicar allí-se dirigen al jardín, Dante queda medio atontado al ver que León podía caminar sin chocarse, es como si no estuviera ciego, caminaba normalmente sin retraerse por sentirse débil

-bien, comencemos-empiezan a entrenar Vergil suavemente con Yamato y Lino con su espada a la cual la llamo Said

-claro, Vergil si puede traer su espada no?-se quejo cruzándose de brazos caprichoso

-no te quejes, yo hace bastante tiempo no empuño mi espada-le reta Sparda

-pero yo quería traer a Rebellion-se quejo como un niño caprichoso

-deja de quejarte-lo reta Eva

-puedo entrenar yo también?- se mete Dante

-claro! Tengo un entrenamiento perfecto para ti-Vergil le susurra cosas al oído del hermano de Scarlett y este sonríe pícaro, va hacia el garaje y trae un altoparlante y una carretilla-muy bien Dante toma la carretilla-Dante la toma y Vergil da un salto sobre ella, Vergil ayuda a Lino a subirse también. Toma el altoparlante y lo acerca a su boca ya prendido-muy bien Dante comienza a dar vueltas, pero no vueltas pequeñas haz vueltas grandes!-dice por el aparato, y para argumentar había mucha humedad en el ambiente, y un calor de 40°C, Dante comenzó a dar vueltas y comienza a quejarse en la 3 vuelta, de Dante salían gemidos de dolor por 1: estar cargando a Vergil y Lino en la carretilla y 2: por el calor inmenso que había, sudaba y para colmo no se quitaba la gabardina porque según el perdería atractivo (jaja)- vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!?-lo motiva y Dante se queja balbuceando-se un hombre!-Lino se ríe y Dante se queja de nuevo- vamos!-se queja otra vez-puedes hacerlo mejor!-dijo de nuevo Vergil y nuevamente se queja Dante-estas mojadito!-comento Vergil burlándose de su hermano-quiero mas vueltas!-Dante se queja-vamos! Mueve las piernas por algo las tienes!-lo provoca-hasta Tom que es un bebé puede hacerlo mejor que tu!-Dante se frena y se desploma sobre la carretilla

-esto no me gusta nada-Vergil y Lino se miran y chocan los puños-eso es una forma de abuso!-

-abuso? Si tu querías entrenar y Lino y yo te estamos entrenando-le acerca el altoparlante al oído de Dante aturdiéndolo, obviamente apropósito para verlo sufrir

-quiero yo!-le pide el altoparlante a Vergil-vamos muévete flojo!-lo motiva Lino y Vergil le hace morisquetas burlándose de Dante. El pobre cazador se levanta otra vez y levanta la carretilla-necesitamos mas peso!-

-papá ya sabes que hacer-sonríe victorioso Vergil

-háganme lugar!-se sube Sparda a la carretilla, la carretilla se le resbala de las manos por recibir nuevo peso extra

-vamos muévete, hay que bajar esos kilos de mas!-lo provoca Lino, Sparda se ríe

-oye se me ocurre algo. Dame eso-Lino le da el altoparlante-vamos muchachito, levantarnos y llevarnos no se hace por si mismo-Dante se queja-…hasta Vergil lo haría mejor que tu!-de Dante brota un aura roja y de sus ojos aparece un brillo que deseaba destrucción

-yo soy mejor que Vergil!-comienza a correr velozmente, para Lino y Vergil parecía una montaña rusa y para Sparda unas ganas tremendas de vomitar

-creo que fue mala idea-Dante se frena y Sparda cae graciosamente al suelo (imagínense algo al estilo anime jaja, yo ya me lo imagino)

-estas bien papi?-pregunta Dante con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

-si Dante, no te preocupes-Eva lo ayuda a pararse, tenía la cara verde

-vamos esta carretilla no se mueve por si sola Dante Sparda!-le grita Vergil del altoparlante

-ya es suficiente!-Dante se lanza sobre Vergil y comienza una de sus tantas peleas de gemelos, se revolcaron en el suelo, uno pasaba encima del otro constantemente

-madura, te ves ridículo!-Vergil se pone sobre el y de espaldas, le saca la bota- ahora esto es personal-y le lame el pie, Dante comienza a gritar desesperado (esto me lo acorde por Bob Esponja, como me hace reír ese capitulo jajaja)

-Virgilio!-grita Eva, Vergil se serena y se para junto a su madre

-me llamaste Virgilio?-pregunto con su voz cambiada y con los ojos vidriosos

-si-dice seria

-y tu solo me dices Virgilio cuando estas enojada?-pregunto de nuevo

-si-dice de nuevo firme. Vergil queda en una versión chibi lloriqueando por haberlo llamado "Virgilio", odiaba en lo más profundo que le dijeran así aunque ese fuera su nombre completo

-no llores Vir-lo calma Scarlett con una gotita de sudor en la nunca

-odio que me digan Virgilio-lloriquea en el hombro de Scarlett

-vamos Vergil estate tranqui… o no-lo calma Dante y Vergil se le queda viendo con odio y una gotita en frente

-Dante mi paciencia tiene un limite… como vuelvas a abrir la boca seré yo quien decida como acabar contigo!-amenazo

-o sea, haciéndome volar por los aires?-pregunta orgulloso Dante

-ya agotaste toda su paciencia-notificó Scarlett. Vergil se acerca velozmente a Dante y lo estrangula con el brazo

-te voy a estrangular!-grito con odio

-papá o mamá quien sea hagan algo!-suplico el gemelo menor

-Vergil o sueltas a tu hermano o me conocerás en serio mocoso malcriado-amenazo junto a su fiel aura maligna a su lado

-a quien amenazas vejete!-hablo mientras tironeaba del cabello de su hermano

-maldito maleducado-se mete en la pelea Sparda

-Sparda!-se mete Eva también, era una cadena, Eva golpeaba a Sparda, Sparda golpeaba a Vergil, Vergil golpeaba a Dante y el pobrecito Dante recibía todo el castigo porque estaban todos encima de él.

-es así la familia de Vergil?-pregunto Kimala

-pues…-Scarlett mira fulminantemente a Vergil ya que le había pedido que se comportara junto con su familia para darle buena impresión a su padre

-nunca me vi venir de esto legendario caballero oscuro Sparda-se asoma León. Los 4 se detienen en seco, Sparda se levanta en seco, se sacude y luego se rasca la nuca junto a una risa nerviosa

-pues este…es que me vuelven loco!-mira a sus hijos intimidadoramente-pero usualmente somos tranquilos…si, salvo Dante que es el mas hiperactivo-señala con el pulgar a su hijo-lamento este embrollo y voy a procurar que no vuelva a ocurrir-se truena los dedos, Dante hizo sus oraciones antes de morir y Vergil se despide de su madre y su novia-ya sabe como son lo jóvenes de hoy en día, hace falta una mano dura para domesticarlos-

-no será disciplinar?-corrigió Eva

-según papá somos un dúo de bestias -confirma Dante detrás de su padre

-si fuera mano dura con sus hijos no se comportarían de esa forma-Sparda se tironea nervioso el cuello de su camisa

-él nos educo bien, en todo caso nosotros somos mal aprendidos- comento Dante detrás de Sparda. Mientras los padres de los prometidos discutían, el pequeño Tom se estaba acercando a un toma corrientes que estaba cerca de la puerta de ingreso a la casa, por los pasares de la vida Dante mira y se altera al ver que casi mete los dedos allí

-no!-grita Dante y toma al bebé antes de que hiciera contacto con el tomacorrientes

-pero que!-se sobresalta Kimala y va por su bebé

-casi toca el tomacorrientes y se electrocuta-le da al bebé

-gracias-agradece la mujer besando a su hijo

-uf, estuvo cerca-comenta Dante colocando sus manos entrelazadas en su cabeza

-gracias Dante, evitaste ese accidente-agradece León

-bien, bien Dante al fin haces algo bien-comenta Vergil colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su gemelo-ya era hora-

-pequeñuelos-los toma por sorpresa Sparda y les toma de la cabeza-como se dice?-

-te quiero hermanito-dijeron al unísono

-no saben decirse por si mismos que se quieren?-pregunta divertida Kimala

-lo odio con toda mi alma-mira con asco y odio a Dante y viceversa

-el odio entre hermanos es tan común-comentó Scarlett y le da un golpe en el hombro a Lino, este se lo devuelve-lo ven?

-señora la cena esta servida-avisa una sirvienta

-espero que haya pizza-Vergil, Sparda y Eva lo golpean-que! tengo hambre-todos se ríen excepto Vergil que lo miraba de forma que "si llegas a arruinar la cena e impides que me case con Scarlett, te mato". La cena fue tranquila, charlaron hicieron chites (por parte de Dante), y demás cosas, pero llego el momento que todos esperábamos CHAN!... (jejeje)

-y cuéntanos Dante, trabajas?-pregunta Kimala

-pues, si tengo mi propio negocio de caza demonios…Devil May Cry-

-caza demonios? Cazas criaturas de tu misma raza?-pregunta aturdido León

-solo mato a los que considero escoria Señor…y hay mucha escoria dispersa en el mundo-mira a Vergil y este lo fulmina con la mirada

-es verdad, pero no es motivo para cazar a gente de tu raza-insiste el padre de Scarlett

-él es hibrido…es mitad humano y mitad demonio…Vergil también-se mete Sparda-

-la cosa es que me siento mas humano que demonio-

-mientras que el bobito mayor se siente mas demonio que humano-le choca el codo Sparda a Vergil

-papá despepuespe hapablapamopos-dijo en geringozo Vergil(para lo que no entiendan el geringozo, es un lenguaje que se usa para esconder palabras, jejeje yo lo uso algunas veces cuando digo algo en palabras claves xD)

-y ganas bien por los trabajos que haces?-pregunta León

-pues, resulta que…yo hago el trabajo correctamente, gano la recompensa pero siempre pasa algo que se interpone y la pierdo-se lamento lloriqueando pensando en Lady y Trish

-oye quiero trabajar de eso!-se une Lino

-bienvenido a Devil May Cry-choca las manos los dos muchachos

-tu no trabajaras de eso!-lo reta Kimala

-porque no? Es mejor de lo que quiere que estudie papá…yo quiero acción y aventura!-se levanta

-sentado!-grita su madre como si su hijo se tratase de un perro

-señora, si señora-alza su mano en la frente como si fuera militar y se sienta

-señor León a usted lo conozco de algún lado, de donde?-pregunta Sparda

-estaba entre las tropas de Mundus, yo te seguí a ti cuando te rebelaste y acabe ciego-Sparda traga saliva y sonríe nervioso-no le estoy echando la culpa-

-pues ya me siento culpable-agacha su cabeza

-y si los tortolitos se llegara a casar, me darán sobrinito?-pregunta Lino con atrevimiento y diversión sabiendo que a Scarlett no le gustaba hablar de eso. Vergil y Scarlett se atragantan y por un lado Vergil recibe una palmada fuerte de Dante y Scarlett una palmada de Lino

-no hablemos de eso, quieres Lino?-amenazo con la mirada Vergil

-es verdad, supongo que si se casarán tiempo después tendrás hijos no?-pregunta León- o ya te dejaste embarazar?-León a pesar de no poder ver sabia donde estaba Scarlett y la "mira" amenazadoramente

-papá!-lo reta Scarlett

-solo pregunto-se excusa León tomando su sopa

-pues no preguntes- le siguió discutiendo Scarlett

-no me levantes la voz!-grita León-no soy uno de tus amiguitos!-de la nada a Tom se le dio por tomar su comida y tirársela a Dante, este lo queda mirando con odio pero como era bebé no le haría nada, Vergil se ríe de el, estaba al lado del bebé y le acaricia la cabeza felicitándolo

-ah sí?-toma su comida y se la tira a Vergil, este se cae de espalda junto a la silla, Dante se ríe

-ahora veras miserable-toma su comida y se la tira a Dante, este se agacha y va para Eva, Vergil trago saliva y ve como Eva con odio toma su comida y se la tira a los dos, la esquivan y van directo a Scarlett y Lino, los dos se miran y le tiran comida a Eva, la comida de Lino la recibe y la de Scarlett la evita y es recibida por Sparda. Comienzan a pelear con la comida mientras que los padres de Scarlett los miraban atónitos, luego de la nada reciben en la cara ambos padres comida. Todos se detienen estaban embarrados de comida. León se levanta, aparentaba estar calmado, toma un trapo y se limpia.

-jamás me imagine-se acerca a la familia de Vergil-que tu familia estuviera llena de locos, conociéndote pensé que tu familia era tranquila como tu, pensé que eras un buen hombre como para cuidar de mi hija-Vergil agacha la cabeza avergonzado-y no me esperaba esto de usted Lord Sparda…la misma inmadurez y actitud que sus hijos-Sparda agacha su cabeza

-pero si el bebé empezó todo!-se queja Dante y Vergil le da un zape en la cabeza

-él es un niño pequeño! No sabe lo que hace y si fueras un hombre maduro y responsable no te hubieras comportado de esa forma-Dante agacha su cabeza resignado al igual que Vergil y Sparda-y mucho menos de una dama…que se comportara…de esa forma tan bárbara-Eva agacha su cabeza, toda la familia Sparda estaba así-Scarlett creo que sería mejor que no te…-no termina de hablar

-deja de decir tonterías papá!-Scarlett se coloca delante de Vergil-hubo un pequeño percance, Lino y yo también nos comportamos así. Y solo por esa travesura te das cuenta de la clase de familia que tiene el?-señala a Vergil

-no te casarás con el y punto-todos se quedan perplejos aún mas Scarlett y Vergil

-papá no exageres!-argumento Lino a un oído de su padre

-no te estas precipitando. Solo estaban jugando-se opuso Kimala

-en mi casa nunca se hacían esta clases de cosa. Ni siquiera se alzaba la voz ni para decir buen día-negó el padre

-…-Vergil se va del comedor sin decir nada, miraba al suelo.

-lamentamos todo esto-se disculpa Sparda entristecido por la decisión de León-Nada debe tomarse en serio en este mundo; la verdadera sabiduría consiste en saber reír y bromear-Sparda se va junto a su familia

-te felicito papá-acotó Scarlett, con los ojos vidriosos, el la "mira"-arruinaste mi única oportunidad de ser feliz-

-yo la arruine? Mejor dicho, ellos la arruinaron-Scarlett se va

-que pese en tu conciencia que has hecho que tu hija sea una infeliz-se marcha Kimala con el bebé en brazos

-nada pesa en mi conciencia mas que el saber que no quiero que mi hija este con personas como ellos…vulgares, egocéntricos…-

-en ningún momento fueron vulgares ni egocéntricos-defendió Lino a Scarlett

-no viste lo que paso Lino? Eso para mi es ser vulgar y egoísta…Scarlett debe entenderlo-León se va de la habitación y Kimala cansada y decepcionada manda a sus sirvientes a limpiar.

Mientras tanto con los Sparda, Vergil iba caminando a paso rápido y firme hacia quien sabe donde, ya que estar con sus padres no quería y mucho menos estar con su hermano en Devil May Cry. Dante, Eva y Sparda lo seguían.

-espera-le toma el brazo Sparda y este se suelta-espera, espera a donde vas!?-insiste

-SE LOS AGRADEZCO!-se frena de repente dándose la vuelta-por su culpa arruinaron mi única oportunidad de poder casarme y formar mi familia…les agradezco haberme hecho infeliz…te lo agradezco Dante-mira a su hermano que estaba apenado-te lo agradezco padre-mira a Sparda-y te lo agradezco madre-mira a Eva que estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-oye esta bien que nos grites a mi y a papá pero a mamá… tranquilízate bro-coloca su mano en el hombro de su gemelo y este lo toma con brusquedad y lo coloca contra la espada de Dante haciéndole la palanca

-cállate, y nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme así…ya no tengo hermano-Dante se sobresalta y se separa de el

-que!?-

-lo que oíste…-mira a Eva-ya no tengo madre-Eva se colapsa y llora. Y finalmente mira a Sparda que estaba consolando a Eva, lo mira-y ya no tengo padre…-se aleja de ellos-ya no tengo familia!-fue lo ultimo que dijo y se va

-puedes creértelo?-dijo Dante abrazando a su madre

-no, no puedo…no puedo haber perdido un hijo…no de esta forma-se lamento el padre

-somos unos estúpidos!-se angustió Eva-él tiene razón…lo arruinamos-

-no te hechas toda la culpa…en parte también nosotros somos responsables. Vámonos de aquí…trataré de hablar con el padre de Scarlett para recomponer la situación, esto no puede quedarse así-

-pero es que ese viejo no tiene sentido del humor…no sabe reír?-pegunto Dante, estaba abrazado a Sparda, (Sparda en el medio, Dante a la izquierda y Eva a la derecha, me lo imagino re tierno de Dante abrazar a Sparda)

-no lo se…hay gente que no ríe-contesto Sparda

-como Vergil?-pregunta el cazador

-Vergil sabe reír siempre los escuche reír a ustedes dos de pequeños que por cierto la mayoría de las veces eran por travesuras-mira amenazadoramente a Dante y este se ríe nervioso-pero parece que León se toma todo con seriedad…el humor consiste en reírse de las propias desgracias, como la que paso hace rato. Pero cuando se trata de humor se nace o no se nace, pero se puede aprender…y creo que él no se tomo la molestia en aprenderla-

-siento pena por Vergil y mucha culpa-expuso el joven albino

-yo también-se mortifico Eva

-ahora, la pregunta es…a donde se fue Vergil?-se pregunto Sparda

-tarde o temprano aparecerá-señalo el joven

-se te olvida que dijo que ya no tiene familia!-le golpea Sparda en la cabeza

-esto no puede estar así entre nosotros…Sparda búscalo, tu mejor que nadie sabes como rastrear a alguien-ordeno Eva

-como quieras…de todas forma tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano-desaparece dando un salto

-espero que lo encuentre y que lo haga recapacitar-se dijo a si misma Eva

-te acompaño a casa y cuando papá vuelva me volveré a mi agencia mamá-se fueron caminando a paso lento a la casa de los Sparda, el trayecto fue muy silencioso solo pensaban en donde estaba Vergil…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**CHAN! Wow que pasó ahí? Hubo un percance **_

_**Leo y leo este y capitulo y me pregunto como es que me salió eso parece mas dramático que cómico pero siempre deben existir conflictos no? Como en toda historia**_

_**El padre de Scarlett recapacitará y dejará que se casen nuestra pareja de demonios?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaaa! Como están, acá les dejo al capítulo de esta semana, muy triste el capitulo anterior no? Agradezco los comentarios y a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, ah por cierto en mi perfil deje mi facebook al que le interese agregarme, subi un dibujo que hice yo misma del primer capitulo y seguiré subiendo, al que le interese verlo agréguenme.**_

_**Ok dejo la chachara…CORRE LECTURA!**_

Capitulo 7: Zendack

Vergil estuvo en la lejanía, rondando de árbol en árbol en un bosque, pensando y pensando en que esos extraños ya no eran su familia. Se frena en un árbol y se sienta recostado en el tronco mirando el paisaje, había un río y lo miro calmado…o algo por el estilo. Pensaba en que esos extraños habían arruinado su vida, su oportunidad de amar y casarse…de poder tener sus propios hijos. Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el paisaje, sintió una pulsación inexplicable en el pecho, pero que dolía mucho, se toma el pecho y lo ve, le dolía demasiado pero no sangraba, en su pensar era una dolor mucho peor, mas que le atravesaran con quien sabe cuantas espadas en todo el cuerpo. Sintió algo húmedo en su terso rostro que se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla, con una mano se fija que era, no se lo creía.

-estoy… llorando?-se pregunto incrédulo-no puede ser, yo nunca lloro…los demonios nunca lloran-con Yamato desenfundada mira su rostro y ve que estaban rojos sus ojos, estaban irritado y deseaban desbordar en la angustia pero se resistió ya que no era prudente que los demonios lloraran-miserables…lo arruinaron todo-(es raro ver a Vergil llorar, pero separarte de la persona que amas es doloroso)

-Vergil?-Vergil mira a la persona que pronunció su voz

-quien eres?-pregunto

-Vergil soy tu padre!-se sienta junto a el-Vergil, escúchame…tu madre, Dante y yo estamos apenados por lo que pasó. Lo lamentamos-

-tengo padres y un hermano?-mira hacia el río

-no te hagas el tonto y el que no sabes. Vuelve a casa, tenemos que hablar y pienso disculparme con el padre de Scarlett-

-no debo andar con extraños…que te hace pensar que iré contigo?-negó

-Vergil…no me ignores, me duele lo que haces-coloca su mano en el pecho

-no soy nada tuyo, no sé porque te duele-

-cuando recapacites, te estará esperando tu familia en casa…nuestra casa-da un salto desde el árbol y se marcha

-no volveré a verlos nunca más…se lo merecen por arruinar mi vida-se marcha el también pero por camino diferente

Por el otro lado Scarlett se había encerrado en u habitación con llave, estaba en su cama llorando, tenía tantas ansias de casare con Vergil y formar su familia, pero todo salió para el diablo, mira el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y por su mente paso aquel momento en el que Vergil se arrodillo ante ella a pedirle matrimonio.

-Scarlett ábreme la puerta!-reclama su padre

-no! Déjame sola! Por tu culpa no puedo estar con el hombre que amo!-grito desde su cama

-lo hice por tu bien…ya encontraras a otro. Ábreme-exigió de nuevo

-yo no quiero a otro quiero a Vergil!-reclamo

-ábreme la maldita puerta o la derribo!-amenazó León

-derríbala, no me importa. De todas formas terminarás pagando tu-se da vuelta. El hombre da una fuerte patada a la puerta, Scarlett se asusta y se levanta-y ahora que…me golpearás por no ser tu dulce niña obediente-

-no, ya estas grandecita para las correcciones solo quiero que entiendas que él no es apropiado para ti…ya viste a su familia? Son unos salvajes-

-por lo menos tienen sentido del humor no como tu que eres un amargado!-le critica la pelirroja-cuando estaba con ellos a solas parecían buenas personas pero justo hoy tuvieron un pequeño percance y solo por eso te déjate llevar!-

-quien sabe lo que pase en esa familia de locos!-se acerca

-pues prefiero estar en una familia de locos que en una familia aburrida, ellos si saben como divertirse-se marcha de la habitación

-no me ignores jovencita!-le toma del brazo León

-ya basta León, ya fue suficiente angustia para ella por un día, déjala tranquila!-se entromete Kimala

-…-León la suelta y ella sale de la casa. El la sigue-a donde vas?-

-…-no contesta estaba a punto de salir pero Kimala le toma del brazo

-no me interesa que estés resentido con Lord Sparda por la perdida de tus ojos…que eso te halla arruinado la vida no significa que debas arruinar la de ella así como si nada…ya basta y retráctate de eso-reto Kimala

-…-se calló y se marcho hacia donde estaba su hijo mas pequeño, estaba jugando con unos autitos, hacia que retrocedieran en el suelo para luego soltarlos y ver como andaban solos, se ríe de forma infantil y luego ve a su padre, este le sonríe

-que no quieres que tu hija sea feliz?-pregunta Kimala

-si, es lo que mas deseo, para ella, para Lino y para el-señala a Tom-pero no quiero que este con…

-cuando lo conociste por primera vez que te pareció?-

-parecía un bueno chico capaz de cuidar de ella…pero ahora que conocí a su familia…-

-su familia no interesa, lo que interesa es Vergil. Si Vergil es buen hombre con ella que mas quieres-se lleva al bebé-recapacita quieres?-se va

-lo pensaré…-fue lo ultimo que dijo

Scarlett se había alejado bastante de su hogar, fue a un parque en el cual se sentó recostada sobre un árbol, mirando tristemente el anillo que le había dado Vergil. Después de una hora, Scarlett e decide a ir a su casa. Camino y se dispuso a cruzar un atajo, era muy angosto y casi la luz no alcanzaba el lugar. Scarlett siente que algo pasa detrás de ella, se da vuelta rápido y mira no vio nada y sigue caminando, algo derriba un cubo de basura, esta vez definitivamente invoco una espada y espero otra reacción del enemigo.

-no tengo toda la maldita tarde. Sal o te obligaré!-grito irritada. De su escondite sale un hombre misterioso de apariencia seria y controladora, cabello negro brilloso y ojos negros vestido de negro junto con una gabardina y dos espadas

-de acuerdo, me descubriste-sonríe cínicamente

-que quieres?-pregunto furiosa la pelirroja

-solo quería hablar-se acerca, antes de que se diera cuenta Scarlett había invocado una espada y se la había colocado en el cuello- la gatita tiene garras-

-cierra el pico que este no es mi mejor día-entrecerró los ojos furiosa

-día femenino?-pregunto inocente, la muchacha intenta rebanarle la cabeza pero este hombre misterioso la esquiva

-lárgate de aquí!-grito rabiosa

-es un país libre puedo andar por donde quiera-Scarlett harta de esa hipocresía se abalanza contra el e intenta cercenarle el cuello, ágilmente el hombre saca una de sus espadas y detiene su ataque reteniéndola

-que te pasa nena es todo lo que sabes hacer?-insulto

-ya me canse de ti-sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un aura roja la rodeo por completo dando rienda suelta a su estructura demoniaca. Se había convertido en un demonio con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, ojos de gato rojos, colmillos largos, piel escamosa, su cabello estaba compuesto por hilos de metal escarlatas que ondeaban junto a su energía demoniaca, y tenía una armadura de cuerpo entero con forma de dragón (oh si! Aguante el Devil Tigger xD)-suelta todo lo que tienes que decirme, anda, no seas tímido, exprésate!-invoca 10 espadas y esta estaban suspendidas en el aire-bailen!-las espadas van como flechas hacia el hombre. Este también recurre a su forma demoniaca y las espadas al tocar su cuerpo no sirvieron de nada ya que era impenetrable su piel, era como roca, de color negro, no tenía cuernos pero si largos colmillos que sobresalían de la boca hasta llevar a la pera y tenía dos alas como de murciélago.

-si usarás tu Devil Tigger yo también usaré el mío-se acerca velozmente a ella y comienza un combate corto-así las cosas serán mas interesantes-la empuja contra el muro quebrándolo superficialmente-es todo lo que tienes?-

-no me subestimes-se levanta y hace un cambio de espadas a dos cuchillas no tan largas pero tampoco tan cortas. Pelearon, las estocadas iban y venían, se movían con gran destreza, Scarlett no comprendía que era lo que quería aquel hombre pero con estaba tan furiosa por la decisión de su padre que no le importaba absolutamente nada-que es lo que quieres!?-pregunto esquivando una estocada y contratacado con otra

-tengo cuentas pendientes con tu padre y pienso cobrármelas todas-la detiene lanzando sus cuchillas lejos. No obstante invoca otra espada, esta era una Katana y nuevamente cambio golpes con el hombre

-y porque no directamente lo arreglas con el en ves de conmigo?!-da un salto con un giro y le patea la cabeza mientras se colocaba detrás de el

-porque pienso saldar su deuda contigo-Scarlett se asombra ante eso y luego se enfada, no permitía que la eliminara o lo que fuese a hacer con ella tan fácilmente

-pues te va a costar. Por cierto que es lo que mi padre te debe?-cuestionó la mujer

-1: me había garantizado el bienestar de mi familia cuando se había unido como aliado con el Legendario Caballero Oscuro…ahora todos ellos están muertos-le saca la espada-2: prometió a mi padre que si el moría que yo estaría bien… mírame no tengo a donde ir mientras que tu queridísimo padre duerme en cuna de oro-la golpea violentamente y se convierte en "humana" de nuevo ya agotada por toda esa agresión brutal y porque el Devil Tigger había gastado todas sus fuerzas-y 3: me había prometido que te casarías conmigo pase lo que pase-le toma del cuello Scarlett se altera ante eso y no sabía que pensar-que no me recuerdas Scarlett. No me reconoces?-se convierte en "humano" también. Scarlett casi ni lo escucho, no podía creer que León haya hecho un matrimonio arreglado con el

-no se quien eres?-el demonio la estampa contra la pared sin soltarle el cuello

-no te acuerdas de mi en serio? Cuando éramos niños nos pasábamos todo el día jugando-aprieta aun mas su cuello y Scarlett se retuerce-como es posible que me olvides!-

-espera-lo mira bien-eres…no, no puede ser…Zendack?-

-al fín-la suelta

-no entiendo como es que mi padre arreglo un matrimonio contigo!-se aleja de él, este la toma del brazo

-a donde crees que vas?-la acerca a si mismo

-suéltame!-trata de zafarse

-si no cumplió con las primeras dos promesas, haré que cumpla la ultima con creces-se la lleva consigo y de la nada desapareció.

Pasaron varias horas y León se estaba preocupando de que su hija no llegara, estaba sentado en la sala de piernas cruzadas moviendo nerviosamente su pie, la sala conectaba a la puerta principal; eran las 12:04 de la noche.

-en donde estas Scarlet!-se pregunto en voz alta

-aun no llego?-se acerca su madre con él bebe dormido en brazos-seguro se atrasó, no te alteres-

-en donde me ves alterado?!-pregunto sumamente alterado (muy obvio no?)-y si le paso algo a mi niña?-se levanta

-no vino aun la fea?-pregunta Lino que llega a la sala

-no le digas así a tu hermana-le reta su madre

-es todo, saldré a buscarla-toma su espada y va a la puerta

-espera, no crees que te estas precipitando?-le toma el brazo-ella ya es una mujer adulta. Ya no es una niña-

-es mi niña y no puedo dejar que nada le paso-sale de la casa

-espera papá voy contigo!-lo sigue Lino

-no, tu te quedas. Debes cuidar de tu madre-lo detiene

-pero-antes de seguir hablando su padre le interrumpe

-tu después de mi eres el hombre de la casa y como único hombre aquí debes cuidar de mamá-Lino se sereno y asiente con la cabeza-cuídala y a tu hermano también-sale y cierra la puerta-

León apenas salió se convirtió en demonio y comenzó a movilizarse por todas parte, a pesar de ser ciego sus demás sentidos se habían desarrollado al máximo, por eso mismo estaba descalzo para poder sentir mejor el movimiento que se producía en el suelo (bien a lo Toph de Avatar xD). No detectaba el olor de su hija, tampoco escuchaba su voz por los alrededores. De la nada, una hora después, se detiene de repente en medio de la calle y reflexiona de los posibles lugares donde podría estar Scarlett, por suerte no rondaba persona alguna y nadie lo vio en su condición demoniaca. Le surge una idea de donde podría llegar a estar

Lejos de donde estaba León, estaba Vergil en la casa de Pein ya que le había pedido que le diera hospedaje por unos días.

-no puedo creerlo, lo lamento colega-dice Pein

-todo es culpa de ellos, ya sabía que era una mala idea presentarlo…lo sabía-estaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá. Hubo un silencio incomodo, asique Pein para romper el hielo se acerca a Vergil y se acuesta en sus piernas

-doctor, últimamente tuve el registro de sueños extraños, mi perro se comió la correspondencia de la cuenta de luz de hace un mes y mi familia no me quiere. Que me recomienda que haga?-pregunto como si Vergil fuera su psicólogo

-no estoy de ánimo para tus chistes-corre su mirada con lo ojos entrecerrados

-vamos, trato de animarte, a los malos días siempre hay que darle buena cara. Vamos sonríe viejo-

-no me siento con ánimo y fuerza de sonreír-se acuesta pesadamente en el sofá y se tapa la cabeza con una almohada

-me pone triste que tu estés así-confesó. Se escucha un ruido en la puerta y Vergil reacciona instantáneamente y toma a Yamato

-que fue eso?-se pone a la defensiva Vergil

-que se yo…vino de la puerta principal-Pein toma su espada también y ambos se acercan a la puerta, a dos metros de allí la puerta cae al suelo y entra un demonio rápidamente tomando a Vergil del cuello y el cabello tirándolo para atrás

-EN DONDE ESTA!-grito con rabia

-esta quien?-se quejo

-SCARLETT! SE QUE LA TIENES TU!-Vergil lo mira bien y era León convertido

-no se en donde esta, lo juro-

-CONFIESA MISERABLE. AL UNICO LUGAR EN DONDE SUPUSE QUE ESTARÍA ELLA SERÍA CONTIGO. EN DONDE LA ESCONDES!-lo azota contra la pared

-se lo juro, no se en donde estás, desde hoy al medio día que no la vi-León se convierte en humano

-y si no esta contigo en donde esta entonces?-Vergil se para con dificultad

-no lo se…primero desde hace cuanto que desapareció?-pregunto nervioso

-desde hoy, se marcho hace horas y no volvió-

-Pein reúne a los chicos, iremos a buscarla

-pero…-antes de terminar la frase tenía a Yamato en el cuello y una mirada asesina

-A-HO-RA-ordeno casi recurriendo al Devil Tigger

-ahora vengo-Salió despavorido de la casa

-por donde buscó?-pregunto saliendo de la casa

-por media ciudad, busque de Norte a Sur y nada-se frena en una pared-en donde estará-se angustió

-la encontraremos o mi nombre no es Vergil Sparda-siguió caminando, León lo mira y se sorprende ante su firmeza, después de todo lo que había pasado entre su familia y la suya pensó que Vergil se olvidaría de ella pero se equivoco, en su pensar estaba mas preocupado Vergil que su mismo padre y estaría dispuesto a cortar cabezas por doquier por el tan solo hecho de volverla a ver. Lo sigue rápidamente ya que el semi demonio estaba caminando rápido. Al cabo de 10 minutos aparecen los 5 amigos de Vergil

-que paso Vergil?-pregunto frotándose el ojo Josu

-Scarlett desapareció y ahora iniciaremos su búsqueda y si hace falta la buscaremos por todo el país o incluso el mundo-

-per…-antes de que Yosu terminara la palabra Pein se la tapa para no cometer un error y que Vergil no intente matarlo

-separémonos por direcciones diferentes-Anthony, Josu, Pein, 4.0 y Sacha salen en la búsqueda, León frena a Vergil y le habla

-pídele ayuda a tu hermano, seguramente siendo cazador debe ser muy bueno en el rastreo-

-no me interesa que sea un maestro en el arte del rastreo ya corte contacto con ellos-camina

-porque? Son tu familia?-lo frena de nuevo

-arruinaron mi oportunidad de casarme con Scarlett y por eso no se merecen mi perdón-

-oportunidades hay muchas pero familias como la tuya no-Vergil lo mira-pídele ayuda, hazme caso-León se va y Vergil se queda pensado unos minutos

-que más da-se marcha rápido a Devil May Cry. Actualmente Dante estaba roncado en su cama como lo hace la mayoría de la gente a esa hora no?. Vergil discretamente entra por la ventana. Se adentro sigilosamente y sin querer hizo un movimiento minúsculo porque Dante ya estaba con una pistola apuntándole

-Vergil? Que haces aquí? Creí que?-Vergil le toma de la camisa

-escúchame bobalicón, vengo únicamente aquí para pedirte ayuda. Scarlett desapareció y necesito a un experto rastreador que me ayude a buscarla. En todo caso que no quieras ayudarme destruiré todas tus películas de Resident Evil incluyendo la última que salió-

-no, con Resident Evil no-se toma de la cabeza asustado

-cámbiate y ven ahora-sale de su habitación y va a la calle. 5 minutos después aparece Dante ya cambiado y armado

-al fin. Vamos-emprenden la caminata ambos gemelos

-no encontraron algún indicio para que pueda empezar la búsqueda?-

-no, su padre con todos sus sentidos desarrollados no pudo encontrarla. Asique será complicado-

-papá lo sabe?-pregunta Dante

-no. No quiero que él se entrometa en esto-Dante se frena

-pero papá es mucho mejor rastreador que nosotros dos juntos-

-mira cabeza de popo de caballo estoy furioso con ustedes tres porque arruinaron mi oportunidad de casarme con ella y solamente te busque a ti para que me ayudes con el rastreo-pronunció agresivo. Dante se da vuelta de brazos cruzados

-asique solo me usas cuando me necesitas no? Que buen hermano que tengo-

-no me vengas con los melodramas para intentar hacerme sentir culpable. Muévete-se acerca a Dante

-no-dijo seco-no fue nuestra intención arruinarlo, o no te acuerdas cuando de niños hicimos una guerra de comida en la casa del tío Rocko. Nuestro tío se enojo? No es mas se unió a la guerra. Ese viejo de León es un malhumorado y no tiene sentido del humor-

-y que importa lo que pasó con el tío Rocko. León no es Rocko, es un hombre serio-

-podría llegar a decir que hasta tu sabes reír mas que el-lo mira de reojo a su gemelo mayor

-Dante no tengo tiempo. Quien sabe lo que le pueda pasar…si le llegara a pasar algo-se frota los ojos

-…-se quedo pensando unos segundo el cazador-esta bien…solo lo haré por ella. Camina bobalicón-Dante camina adelantado y Vergil lo sigue. Dante observa por todos lados miro bien, justo pasó por el callejón donde se pelearon Scarlett y Zendack, Dante se frena y Vergil, que estaba detrás de él, se choca con su gemelo-

-que pasa?-observó que Dante miraba el callejón

-mira-señaló, se adentró al callejón y observó bien el escenario-aquí hubo una pelea. Mira como están rotas las paredes, los cubo de basura…hay huellas-se fija bien-parecen huellas de demonio, tal vez Scarlett tuvo un enfrentamiento en el trayecto de volver a casa y al parecer perdió y no volvió. Se agacha y mira las huellas había unas pequeñas de borcegos supuso que eran las de Scarlett y luego otras mas grandes. Después vio huellas que parecían de reptil grandes por parte de Zendack y pequeñas por parte de Scarlett- al parecer usaron el Devil Tigger y pelearon y por el tamaño y forma de la huella parece ser de un demonio macho-

-me sorprende que pudieras detectar todo eso. No eres tan tonto después de todo-acoto Vergil cruzado de brazos

Oye! Eso ofende- se levanta-creo que ocurrió así, Scarlett caminaba por aquí, se cuzo con este demonio convertido en "humano"-hace las comillas con los dedos- se enfrentaron, luego usaron el Devil Tigger, pelearon de esa forma luego la empuja contra la pared y por las pisadas, el demonio se acerca a ella-mira la pared rota y la huele, Vergil se le queda mirado con cara de "¿eh?" por lo que hacía-y al parecer la sostuvo del cuello supongo que se abran dicho algo, ese tipo se vuelve "humano" de nuevo, la baja y se la lleva pero…las huellas se detienen aquí asique supongo o que salto de aquí al edificio o se tele trasporto-

-muy astuto Dante-camina por toda la escena del combate y encuentra las cuchillas de Scarlett con sangre en ellas-son de Scarlett-huele la sangre-no es el olor de su sangre, es de otro-

-tenemos una pista. Podremos ubicar al tipo a través del olor de su sangre, sus heridas de batalla aun no se abran cerrado del todo y lo localizaremos mas fácil-supuso el menor

-y quien mejor para poder localizar a alguien por el olor?-guarda las cuchilla dentro de su gabardina azul y sin sacarle la sangre de encima

-em…Jesús?- supuso, luego se miraron y Dante se hecho a reír por mencionar al dios

-no idiota…León, él, al no tener el sentido de la vista, los demás se desarrollaron de forma increíble. Podrá ubicarlo enseguida y seguro si lo encuentra, encontrará Scarlett-

-papá también es bueno rastreando porque no le pides ayuda a el también?-Vergil le queda viendo con cara asesina-es todo iré a buscarlo él también sabe rastrear bien-le saca una de las espadas cuando pasaba detrás de el

-Dante!-antes de poder detenerlo ya se había ido-diablos!- Vergil va en busca de León. Estaba a varias calles de donde estaba Vergil

-León- lo llama Vergil, estaba tocando el suelo para poder sentir algo de movimiento

-que tienes en la mano?-pregunto el demonio

-es de Scarlett. Dante supuso que tuvo un enfrentamiento con algún demonio y se la llevo- León se perturba-Dante se llevo la otra y fue a buscar a mi padre-

-espera este olor-toma la espada y huele la sangre- huele a…no puede ser-

-a que?!-pregunto

-este olor solo es proveniente de la familia Phoenix…pero pensé que todos estaban muertos-

-los Phoenix?-empezaron a caminar

-ellos y m familia éramos aliados…mas que eso, éramos como familias hermanas, siempre unidas. Sin embargo después de lo que pasó con Mundus todos ellos fueron asesinados, o eso pensé yo porque sobrevivió uno solo-

-no sabe quien fue el que sobrevivió?-

-es que su olor… no puedo identificar de quien es, su sangre es indiferente en cuento su olor entre familiares, todos los miembros de esa familia la tienen-varias calles caminadas después se encuentran con Dante, Eva y Sparda

-León Dante me lo conto, te ayudaremos a buscarla-dijo Sparda

-no los necesito, iré solo a buscarla-comienza a caminar y Sparda le toma el brazo

-iremos todos, que me odies por ser una bestia no significa que no pueda ayudarte a Scarlett-

-está bien-acepto cansado-pero mas les vale no ser una carga. Ya supuse con quien puede estar pero no se en donde-

-con quien?-pregunta Sparda

-con algún miembro de la familia Phoenix- Sparda arquea una ceja

-pero no era que todos ellos habían muerto?-Sparda se soba la barbilla pensativo justo en el momento en cuando vio a todos los miembros de aquella familia caer

-al parecer no. Pero porque se llevarían a mi hija si somos familias muy unidas?-se pregunto

-no lo se, lo averiguaremos. Ya olí la sangre de la espada y creo que me estoy ubicando, vamos-todos siguieron a Sparda- volemos, a donde se la llevo esta muy lejos-todos los demonios se trasformaron y emprendieron vuelo salvo Sparda-Eva súbete a mi espalda-Eva se sube y Sparda lleva la cabecera en la búsqueda

-porqué la traes a ella si es…-estaba a punto de terminar la frase pero Vergil le da un codazo a León-que?!-

-no puedo dejarla sola en casa, la ultima vez que la deje solo le costó la vida-León deseó haberse callado la boca y no hacer esa pregunta. Volaron fuera de la ciudad, el recorrido fue silencioso y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada. Descienden al suelo y se convierten en "humanos" de nuevo-veamos-comienza a olfatear con los ojos cerrados y únicamente se dejo llevar por el olor. Camino guiándose por su nariz y todos le siguieron hasta llegar a una casa de aspecto abandonada-es aquí-señalo

-entremos-León saca su espada, da una patada a la puerta y se adentra, todos se dispersaron y buscaron por toda la casa-al parecer te equivocaste Sparda-

-no…no me equivoque-se acerca al sofá y lo mueve, había una trampilla ahí-lo ves? El olor viene de ahí, mueve la puerta y había una especie de deslizadora

-ve tu-lo empuja Vergil a su gemelo

-yo? pero tu eres el novio-mira a León-o algo parecido-

-pero me da cosa-le recorre un escalofrío

-hagamos esto irán los dos juntos-Sparda empuja a ambos hermanos al agujero y estos iban abrazados mientras gritaban, León sigue después-las damas primero-

-si como no, cobarde-se mete

-no soy cobarde!-se mete el también y de paso cierra la trampilla. Después de que Dante se calmara comienza a disfrutar de la deslizada mientras que Vergil tenía ganas de matarlo. Los gemelos caen en una habitación muy espaciosa al suelo, luego cae sobre ellos León, cuando se estaban a punto de parar cae Eva y luego Sparda

-auch!-dijo Dante

-oigan no pesan 2 gramos muévanse-los aparta Vergil y se para sacudiendo su gabardina, Eva siente un retorcijón y nauseas

-Eva estas bien?-pregunta Sparda preocupado

-si, no te preocupes-Eva se endereza pero aun con dolores. Siguieron caminando sin bajar la guardia, eran una sala extensa y había varias puertas-que cada uno revise las puertas-sugirió la mujer

-buena idea mamá-apoyo Dante, fueron revisando puerta por puerta hasta que Vergil encuentra a Scarlett

-Scarlett!-corre hacia ella, estaba amarrada de pies y manos con cadenas paralizantes que impedían el movimiento y con la boca tapada, Vergil con toda su fuerza rompe la cadena y le quita la cinta de la boca

-Vergil!-lo abraza al instante en que la libera

-espera a que le ponga las manos encima a quien te hizo esto-mira a todos lados

-Scarlett!-llega su padre seguido de la familia Sparda-al fin te encontré-la abraza, Vergil se para y empieza a buscar por todo el lugar

-en donde estas?!-grito furioso. De la nada una sobra paso rápidamente al lado de Vergil y lo golpea, cae al suelo-muéstrame miserable-se para pero nuevamente lo empuja, esta vez una niebla que fue tomando forma se coloca sobre Vergil

-preguntabas por mi?-Vergil coloca su espada en el cuello del demonio

-quien diablos eres?-pregunto casi recurriendo al Devil Tigger

-León nunca pensé volver a verte-mira al mencionado

-Zendack! Eres tu? Pensé que toda tu familia había muerto-

-pues te equivocaste, mi padre con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas me protegió y por eso sigo aquí, no cumpliste con las dos primeras promesas León-se para furioso

-no pude evitarlo Zendack te lo juro. Hice lo que pude-

-si no cumpliste con las primeras dos promesas entonces por lo menos cumple con la tercera-Scarlett va con Vergil y lo ayuda a reincorporarse

-que promesa?-pregunta Sparda

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí-se acerca a Sparda-por culpa tuya toda mi familia murió, eres un maldito demonio miserable-Sparda le coloca su espada en el cuello

-no fue mi culpa que el muriera-Zendack arto de su actitud lo ataca y Sparda lo retiene-niñito, aun te falta mucho para poder vencerme. Ni ellos que son mis hijos pueden vencerme-señala a sus hijos-pregunto de nuevo que te prometió León y no cumplo como para que secuestraras a su hija?-

-1: me había garantizado el bienestar de mi familia y ahora están todos muertos. 2: prometió a mi padre que yo estaría bien y quieres que te cuente en donde vivó, en un callejón sucio y frío y 3: me había prometido casarme con Scarlett-mira a la mencionada-

-como querías que prometiera que estarías bien si pensé que habías muerto? esa promesa se la hice unos días antes de que pasara lo que pasara-dijo León

-no me interesa. Quiero a Scarlett y tus deudas estarán saldadas-

-porque arreglaste un matrimonio con el papá, porque!?-pregunto su hija

-lo hice para unir a nuestras familias, pero cuando supe que todos murieron deje que estuvieras con quien tu quieras, con Vergil por ejemplo-Vergil mira a Scarlett

-no pienso casarme contigo-toma del brazo a Vergil

-a no?-intenta atacar a Vergil y se defiende con Yamato-entonces tendré que eliminar a la competencia para poder estar contigo Scarlett-Vergil lo aparta y comienza a batallar con Zendack, debía admitir que era poderoso pero no quería quedarse atrás, mantenía su orgullo de demonio y el hecho de que siendo hijo de Sparda nadie podría vencerlo. Cuando quedaron estancados espada contra espada, Zendack siente 3 espadas en el cuello

-tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para poder tocar a mi hijo-amenazo enfurecido Sparda

-este show se acabó escoria-siguió Dante

-lo siento Zendack, si hubiera sabido que seguirías vivo ya te hubieras casado con ella pero como secuestraste a mi Scarlett… e intentaste matar a mi futuro yerno-Vergil se sorprende al escuchar esa palabra-te condeno con la muerte-

-eso significa que…-

-Kimala me hizo pensar y…te concedo casarte con mi hija. Puedes festejar luego ahora quiero deshacerse de algo indeseable. Jamás pensé en mi vida que un miembro de la familia Phoenix podría hacerle eso a un miembro de mi familia y ya no tomo en cuenta esa promesa-

-miserable lo prometiste-rápidamente le da una estocada en el cuello al demonio y este cae al suelo

-papá!-Scarlett se agacha y le toma de la mano, con lagrimas en los ojos mira a Vergil. Vergil miro esa expresión de desesperación y se decidió

-papá, Dante déjenme esto a mi-los mencionados lo miran

-seguro, peleando contra nosotros no tendría oportunidad de ganar?-pregunta Sparda

-esto es personal ahora. Sostén esto Dante-le da a Yamato-me siento motivado para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Que dices Zendack?-

-como quieras…hi-bri-do-se burlo apropósito-en serio un hibrido piensa matarme a mi, un demonio puro?-

-comprobémoslo y pongamos tu teoría a prueba-comienzan a pelear, Zendack lo atacaba constantemente mientras que Vergil recurría a la defensiva, en un momento cuando Zendack baja la guarda le patea la cara y se retrae un poco, se acerca a él y le golpea consecutivamente en el rostro. Zendack detiene su puño y lo oprime con fuerza haciendo que Vergil se quejara, le da un rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de un codazo en su espalda y para finalizar lo lanza para atrás. Vergil se para rápido y Zendack comienza a bombardearlo con puños, Vergil se defiende y corre rápido los ataques, se da vuelta y le da un codazo, velozmente le toma un brazo y le hace la palanca, le patea la parte trasera de la rodilla para que callera, le da un puñetazo en la nuca esperando que se desmallara por el golpe pero no funciono. Se para de nuevo y le golpea el en el rostro, Vergil contrataca con un puñetazo pero el demonio se agacha y de pazo le hace un traba para que se callera, cae e intenta golpearlo nuevamente Vergil no dudo en darle una patada en el estomago mientras seguía en el suelo, lo aleja y se para otra vez. Da varias patadas con vueltas consecutivamente y lo estampa contra la pared, Zendack de una columna saca un fierro e intenta cortarle, al tercer intento le corta de manera no tan severa el estomago, Vergil se retrae un poco y el demonio aprovecho eso y le atraviesa el estomago completamente, Vergil se aleja de ese trozo de metal y cae al suelo

-que te pasa? No puedes conmigo?-pregunto burlón-Scarlett será mi esposa aunque tenga que matarlos a todos- Vergil enfurecido se para, asiente con la cabeza y se saca la gabardina se la da a Sparda-uy, ahora si se puso en serio-acoto, lo ataca de nuevo con el fierra y este lo esquiva, intenta golpearlo desde arriba y el gemelo mayor lo bloquea, le da una patada en el estomago. Zendack se acerca de nuevo e intenta golpearlo otra vez con el fierro, Vergil lo bloquea se da vuelta y le da un codazo, el demonio lo toma hace una vuelta y lo empuja para que se callera, Scarlett mira lo que esta pasando y ve lo injusto que era, invoca dos cuchillas de mediano tamaño y se las tira a Vergil, él las toma y bloquea un ataque que iba directo a la cabeza, se levanta de nuevo y pelean armados, Vergil mira el fierra del cual había cortado Zendack y se le ocurre una idea, le da una patada y Zendack retrocede unos pasos, pateó de nuevo y esta vez suelta con rabia las espadas, patea otra vez y se estaba acercando al fierro, patea de nuevo y ahora ya estaba atravesando el cuerpo de Zendack, patea otra vez y ya lo había atravesado por completo, por rabia comienza a darle puñetazos y codazos en el pecho, ya cansado se aleja a paso lento de él.

-como es posible-dijo escupiendo sangre-si eres un hibrido-

-si soy un hibrido, pero este hibrido esta enamorado…cosa que tu nunca sabrás lo que significa-toma de nuevo la cuchilla y se la atraviesa en la cabeza, Eva se cubre detrás de Sparda para no ver esa grotesca escena. Vergil camino a paso lento y débil para llegar a Scarlett, no aguato y se desplomo Dante lo atrapa justo a tiempo

-lo hiciste bien hermanito-dijo Dante corriéndole el cabello para atrás, durante la pelea se le había desacomodado y parecía ser Dante el que peleara-eres tan tierno-le toma el cachete

-suéltame papanatas!-Sparda se acerca a ver a su hijo

-volverás a vivir con tu tierno hermanito en Devil May Cry no?-pregunto

-no lo se- Vergil mira a Scarlett

-anda, vuelve en Devil May Cry falta la chispa que tu das-

-que chista?-pregunto sin entender

-es genial cuando nos peleamos en mi casita- (como me encanta decir casita xD)- anda vuelve que esta muy triste el lugar-

-esta bien, pero no vuelvas a pedirlo-

-ok como quieras…-acepto Dante

-oye, en serio luchas bien sin usar armas. Podrías hacer un combate alguno de estos días solo nosotros tres…bah, si es que quieres Vergil o sigo siendo un extraño para ti-pregunto el demonio

-ya no…gracias-entrecierra los ojos

-porque?-pregunto

-por ayudarme a encontrar a Scarlett-cierra los ojos completamente

-Vergil…Vergil!-insiste Dante

-cállate. Déjalo, esta agotado-Dante le da a Yamato a Sparda y levanta a su hermano en brazos. Sparda va rápido con León, estaba Scarlett, Eva le estaba sosteniendo con su chalina la sangre para que no siguiera la hemorragia. Le toma el pulso y luego de su traje saca una botella de líquido verde

-que es eso?-pregunta León

-tu solo tómalo-se lo da en la boca y lo traga, era una botellita pequeña. Después de beberlo, segundos mas tarde la piel del cuello comenzó a regenerarse y la sangre ingreso de nuevo al cuerpo-ahora estarás mejor-Scarlett ayuda a su padre a pararse

-me equivoque con ustedes. Si son una buena familia…están un poco chiflados, pero se cuidan los unos a los otros-

-oiga eso de chiflados ofende-gimoteó Dante, Sparda le da un codazo para que se callara y no lo arruinara-oye!-

-cállate niño y vamos a casa-Scarlett y León volvieron a su hogar mientras que los Sparda volvían a la suya, Dante lleva a su gemelo a su antigua habitación que seguía igual, Sparda dejo su gabardina y su espada en el sofá. Eva se fue directa a su habitación ya que no se sentía bien. Sparda va a su habitación y la encuentra en la cama con la almohada en la cara

-en serio Eva que te pasa, te sientes mal?-pregunto Sparda sentándose junto a ella

-estoy bien Sparda-lo calma, Sparda corre la almohada y la mira fijo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado el primer día en que la vio. Se acercó más a ella y la besa suavemente. Dante abre la puerta y además de eso tenía los ojos como platos

-oigan!-exclamo y Sparda se apartó enseguida

-que?-se defendió como si no hubiera cometido crimen alguno

-quería decirles que ya me voy a Devil May Cry y por favor y por el bien de Vergil y mío…no traigan sorpresas que puedan perturbarnos-suplico

-no te garantizo nada-se defendió la rubia. Dante siente un escalofrío y se digna a volver a Devil May Cry

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oh si! Que gran final para este capitulo, León recapacito y les permitió casarse wiiiiiiii**_

_**Felicidad, ahora no hay que arruinar lo que se logro**_

_**Medio largo el capitulo no?**_

_**Ahora que suponen que puede pasar?**_

_**Comenten si les gusto el cap de hoy, subo todas capítulos toda las semanas**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLA! Como anda? **_

_**Conmovedor el capitulo anterior no? Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo semana. Permítanme acotar que yo ya tengo bastante desarrollada la historia y que por ahora me esta abarcando 121 hojas. Esto es gracias a ustedes que se toman la molestia de pasar el rato leyendo mi fic. Va a dar para varios capítulos más. Agradezco sus comentarios y ansío mas en el futuro. :')**_

_**Bueno no molesto mas y les dejo que lean :D**_

Capitulo 8: Eva

Pasó un mes y medio y León por gracia divina le concedió a Vergil casarse con Scarlett después de todo lo que puso en juego para poder verla además de que estuvo agradecido con Sparda de salvarle la vida, ahora estaban en plan de casamiento y estaban organizando todo; León quería que la boda fuera en el mundo demoniaco por cuestiones ya muy obvias, Vergil no se negó sin embargo con Scarlett hubo unos pequeños choques, ella creía que no era buen lugar para casarse sin embargo si le seguía discutiendo a su padre se negaría nuevamente a contraer matrimonio; entonces haría lo que su padre creía mas conveniente. Actualmente nos ubicaremos con Sparda y con Eva, el señor entra a la casa.

-Eva, ya llegue-aviso dejando su abrigo en el sofá-no lo puedo creer, Eva no esta viendo sus telenovelas-se asombro con las manos en la boca-la televisión esta apagada-se sienta y ve comida en la mesa (picadita siempre presente. Vamos Argentina :D)-comida-se alegró Sparda y luego prende la televisión-el partido de River vs Boca, no lo puedo creer- después cuando se dio cuenta encuentra al lado suyo el sobrero de boca-esto es la gloria- festejo Sparda, luego a paso rápido llega una sonriente Eva, tenía una sonrisa tan radiante-ay no, si estas sonriendo es porque algo vas o quieres hacerme-se tensó el hombre, Eva seguía sonriendo-porque tienes esa cara de felicidad?-Sparda sonríe-ya se no me digas nada. Facundo Arana te lleva a vivir a la Polinesia Eva y para saldar cuentas me da un millón de dólares. Dime que si Eva-suplico

-no-negó suavemente sin borrar su sonrisa

-y porque tan feliz no lo entiendo-pregunto

-Sparda…se agranda la familia-confeso pero Sparda entiende cualquier cosa

-adquiriste un bebé ruso Eva?-pregunto

-Sparda…vamos a ser uno más en esta casa-tiro otra directa

-no me digas que los chico se vienen a vivir con nosotros…ay Satán mío que hice para recibir esto-mira al suelo

-no- negó suavemente otra vez sin borrar su sonrisa

-no me digas que tu madre se muda con nosotros. Por Satán ese oso panda con ruleros, pero en donde la metemos si ni siquiera entra por la puerta principal?-se pregunto Sparda- Eva hace que Sparda se pare

-Sparda…no te dicen nada mis ojitos?-abre mucho sus ojos para que Sparda viera

-no se Eva…están tan vidriosos que veo borroneado y no leo nada-

-Sparda…e…estoy embarazada-confeso aun mas feliz

-FELICIDADES!-entran Dante, Vergil, Scarlett, Morrison y Patty a la casa con copas, un champagne y con una gran sonrisa todos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Sparda estaba desmayado en el sofá, despatarrado y con la boca abierta

Cuando Sparda reacciona, apenas veía y borroso

-se abra muerto?-pregunto Patty

-no creo…tal ves se desmayo por la emoción-negó Morrison

-ay miren ya reacciono-señalo Dante, Sparda con ayuda de Scarlett se reincorpora

-Eva…-estaba jadeando-es verdad lo que escuche? Tendremos otro hijo-

-si Spardita no es maravilloso, tendremos otro bebito- lo abraza Eva

-tu te lo buscaste viejo-se cruza de brazos Vergil

-papá te paso esto cuando te enteraste que mamá esta embarazada de Vergil y de mi?-

-no en realidad fue otra cosa-todos miran al horizonte xD

_-Flash Back-_

_-Sparda estoy embarazada!-dice sonriente Eva_

_-EMBARAZADA!-se arranca cabello de la cabeza-AY NO, NO, QUE DESGRACIA!-sube por las escaleras corriendo_

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

-papá hiciste berrinche de niño chiquito?- pregunto Vergil, Sparda se cubre la cara con ambas manos

-y luego cuando se entero que eran gemelos-todos miran al horizonte de nuevo

_-Flash Back-_

_-Sparda son gemelos!-festejó Eva con la pancita de embarazada_

_-GEMELOS!-se arranca mas cabello quedando como tiene el cabello actualmente. Tenía el cabello largo antes-AY NO, NO, UNA DOBLE DESGRACIA-corre al segundo piso_

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

-ay papa!-se quejó Vergil

-otro bebé-estaba lloriqueando Sparda-había olvidado esta sensación. Pensé que no sería tan fuerte-

-si otro hermanito!-festejo Dante lazándose al lado de su padre, luego lo sigue Vergil y al lado Eva, Sparda tenía una cara de miedo, de que alguien lo perseguía

-y como lo llamaran?-pregunta Dante feliz

-no lo se mocoso, acabo de enterarme recién-se toma del pecho-esto es muy fuerte-

-ay por favor… imagínate a los nuestro Vir-la abraza Scarlett

-pequeños, escandalosos e hiperactivos? Sip, si me lo imagino…por cierto, papá cual fue mi primera palabra?-pregunta Vergil

-la de los dos-se sientan ambos gemelos en el suelo, como esperando que les contaran un cuento

-pues…-Sparda y Eva recuerdan el momento en el que ellos hacían cositas sucias, entra un infante Vergil con una mamadera y un pañal, se les queda viendo y luego dice:

-"ay caramba!"-suelta la mamadera

-creo que no lo recuerdo, pero la primera palabra de Dante si la recuerdo-hablo Eva

-cuétanos ma, cuéntanos-suplicaron los gemelos, todos se sentaron incluyendo Sparda

-si cuéntanos ma-dijo Sparda xD

-bueno, por donde empiezo…ah ya se, todo fue hace menos de 29 años y….-todos miran al horizonte xD (como lo adoro al horizonte)

-Flash Back-

Dante y Vergil eran unos pequeños bebés que ya podían caminar, apenas correr y balbuceaban cosas pero no eran palabras.

-haber Vergil, di papá-lo alza en brazos Sparda

-da…da-no podía decirlo

-no, papá-le corrige

-pa…pa…pa-estaba a punto de decirlo

-pa?-continúa la palabra sintiéndose emocionado

-payaso!-Vergil se ríe

-pequeño demonio-Vergil se baja de encima y empieza a correr-ven para acá

-Sparda, es solo un bebé!-le golpea Eva

-me extraña que Dante aun no pueda hablar, si Vergil ya hablo el debería hacerlo-mira al niño que llevaba en brazos

-es cuestión de tiempo Eva-

-Date!-dice Vergil alegre

-no, Dante-le corrige Sparda

-Date!-dice de nuevo, Sparda levanta a Vergil y le hace cosquillas

-pequeño diablillo-dijo Sparda

-Vegil-dice Dante y sus dos padres se le quedaban viendo

-dijo…-se sombro Eva

-dilo de nuevo Dante-su padre levanta a ambos gemelos en brazo

-Vegil-repitió el menor

-Date- dice el pequeño Vergil

-bueno Eva, querías que Dante hablara, ahora si hablo-Eva le toma el rostro a Dante y le besa la frente-ahora nuestro problema a partir de ahora será callarlos-

-Fin Flash Back-

-la primera palabra de Dante fue mi nombre?-mira sorprendido a su hermano menor

-si, se querían tanto de niños, no sé que paso-contesta Eva

-supongo que crecimos no?-se mira a si mismo el hermano menor

-tu creciste en cuerpo pero en mente sigues siendo un niño, un niño muy bobo-acoto Vergil

-oye! Bueno cambiemos de tema… tendremos un hermano!-festejo Dante mientras Sparda se desmallaba de nuevo

-oigan porque no revisan a su padre que creo que ahora si morirá-sugirió Morrison

-papá sigues vivo?-pregunta Vergil

-aiuuuuda-suplico balbuceando

-si esta vivo-confirmo Patty

-que tierno Dante que tu primera palabra haya sido Vergil-le toma del cachete la pelirroja

-no soy tierno! Porque todo el mundo dice eso!-se quejo el gemelo menor

-oigan abran ese champagne!-exigió Vergil. Dante toma la botella y la abre dejando bolar el corcho y chocando con todo lo que se le cruzara, accidentalmente golpea a Sparda y este reacciona en seguida

-eso abran el champagne!-festejo Sparda

-wow si que es bipolar-comento Vergil al oído de Dante

-su padre fue así cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de ustedes. Primero quiso suicidarse y luego lo acepto y se puso feliz. No amor?-

-así es… VIVA LA BIPOLARIDAD. Oh yeah!-alza los brazos el demonio festejando-oh si, otro bebé y como lo malcriare-se ríe perversamente

-no lo vas a malcriar-le golpea su esposa

-señora, si señora!-pone su mano en la frente como su fuera militar

-te imaginas Vergil que salgan otros gemelos?-imagino el cazador, Sparda escupe el champagne

-cállate!-lo golpea Sparda

-o mellizos!-siguió Vergil. Sparda le toma de las cabezas como siempre

-díganlo o esta vez definitivamente les rompo el cuello a ambos-amenazo

-te quiero hermanito-le hace un tope con las cabezas

-de todas formas Dante, un par de gemelos esta bien, pero que casualmente nazcan otro pares de gemelos de los mismos padres ya es una locura- Vergil se sienta al lado de Scarlett

-te imaginas que tengamos gemelitos Vergil?-se emociono la pelirroja, este se colapsa y se desmalla

-porque tuve que derribar a dos pájaros de un tiro?-se pregunto Sparda-haber Satán cual es tu maldito problema conmigo!-pregunto al señor de las tinieblas mirando al suelo xD

-eso fue una indirecta?-pregunto Vergil reaccionando enseguida después del desmallo con los ojos achinados

-me parece que fue una muy directa bro-después de que Dante dijo eso, los dos gemelos se fueron al rincón y estaban abrazando sus propias piernas y se balanceaban enfermizamente para adelante y para atrás con un aura oscura rodeándolos

-no nos quisieron tener hermanito-pronunció temblorosamente Dante

-ya me di cuenta-siguió Vergil

-vamos no se enojen solo bromeaba-sonrió su padre

-si como no, no querías tener gemelos-lloriqueó el mas pequeño

-quieren que les diga algo niños antes, como no sabíamos que iban a ser gemelos no sabíamos si ponerle Dante o Virgilio-

-no digas mi nombre completo!-se quejo el mencionado

-como sea, Sparda quería que se llamara Vergil y yo quería que se llamara Dante. Y por casualidad tuvimos gemelos y pudimos ponerle a los dos los nombres que queríamos-sonrío su madre

-te imaginas Dante si yo hubiera llevado tu nombre-ambos se miran y les da un escalofrío

-como sería si yo fuera Vergil-se corre el cabello para atrás y hace una mirada sería-scum!-dice Dante

-no te copies de mi estilo torpe-le golpea

Y como serías tú de Dante-se corre el cabello a Vergil

-Let's Rock!-pronunció Vergil haciendo como que tenía una guitarra imaginaria

-oye!-se quejo Dante

-yo que? tu te copiaste de mi imagen!-critico el mayor

-cada uno vuelva a como estaba antes!-ordeno Sparda y los gemelos enseguida se acomodaron el cabello y su apariencia

Después del festejo, Dante, Vergil, Morrison y Patty volvieron a Devil May Cry

-que emocionante Dante vas a tener un hermanito!-comento Patty

-lo hermoso será que nosotros no tendremos que soportar el llanto por las noches porque no vivimos con ellos-festejo Dante-chócalas bro!-ambos hermanos chocas sus puños

-si es niño como crees que lo llamarán?-pregunto Patty

-no tengo idea, pero seguro le pondrán un nombre súper genial como el mio…Dante…es un nombre que encaja justo conmigo porque soy Sexy-se dijo así mismo

-claaaarooo-dijo Vegil alejándose- ah Dante en un rato vendrán los muchachos-

-que no hagan escandalo que voy a dormir-se sienta en su silla preferida con los pies sobre la mesa, tanta fue la brutalidad del impacto que hizo que se callera el portarretrato de su madre-diablos!-levanta el portarretrato, se había roto el vidrio-tendré que comprarle otro-

-que es?-Vergil lo toma y ve que era una foto de su madre-hace cuanto la tienes?-pregunto

-hace ya años, cada tanto tiempo cambio el portarretrato-acomoda sus pies de nuevo sobre la mesa. Vergil saca un relicario y se lo lanza a Dante, lo atrapa

-no me digas… la foto de Scarlett-lo abre y se había equivocado, era una foto no solo de su madre sino de toda su familia, salvo que Dante y Vergil eran pequeños-somos nosotros-

-hace unos años que lo tengo. Quiero actualizar la foto cuando nazca nuestro hermano-Dante se lo da

-que tierno hermanito-se pone una revista de moda en la cara-a pesar de tener esa fachada asesina y psicópata-

-oye, tampoco para tanto!-Dante levanta levemente la revista y lo mira-bueno un poco-Dante alza una ceja-esta bien tienes razón!-

-siempre la tengo-se tapa de nuevo el rostro. Se abre la puerta

-bienvenidos!-los recibe Patty y luego se fija eran los amigos de Vergil (o.O)

-que onda Vergil!-lo saluda Yosu

-noticia de ultima hora, tendré otro hermano-comento Vergil

-en serio! Nooooo otro Virgilio pisando la tierra-se lamento Anthony

-vuélveme a llamar así y te amaso-lo amenazo con Yamato

-siempre lo dices y nunca lo haces-comento mirando sus uñas, antes de que se diera cuenta Vergil lo estaba sosteniendo de una mano en el aire

-decías?-

-que? yo no dije nada. Muchachos dije algo?-Vergil lo suelta

-ah por cierto Vergil, entre nosotros y Dante armamos una coreografía para tu boda. Dante levántate flojo-Dante balbucea. Patty se acerca sigilosamente y lo empuja de la silla, cae al piso

-oye quiero dormir!-se quejó

-Dante, la coreografía-señalo Pein

-ah cierto!- Dante pone la canción, se acerca a los chicos que ya estaban en formación de "V" y el hibrido se pone unos anteojos negros. Empieza la canción

-OPA GANGNAN STYLE!-dice Dante y empiezan a bailar, Vergil estaba con los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca incrédulo

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH SEXY LADIES!-Dijeron todos mientras seguían bailando

-no puedo negarlo bailan bien-acoto Morrison riéndose

-YA BASTA!-freno todo Vergil-pero que es lo que te pasa?!

-sabes lo que me pasa?-hace gesto rapero-OPA GANGNAN STYLE!-y siguieron bailando-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH SEXY LADIES!-canto

-oh por Satán!-se tapa la boca Vergil

Después de bailar la coreografía, Vergil, además de retar y estar al borde de matar a sus amigos, se fueron de parranda como todos los viernes y por la tarde noche vino la banda rockera de Dante, y como Vergil ya sabía eso de antemano el grupo se quedo en un bar hasta las 9 de la noche.

Al otro día Sparda se escapó de su casa ya que Eva lo molestaba constantemente sobre como vestir al bebé, ir consiguiendo artilugios para el recién nacido, etc, etc (da flojera escribir xD), va directo a Devil May Cry.

-al fin llegaste Trish-dijo Dante sentado en su típica posición

-que me extrañabas? No lo puedo creer!-

-yo no se porque pero me gusta mas la compañía femenina-la mira provocativamente

-iuuuu! Que asco-se aleja

-de que me perdí-llego Lady

-como las extrañe a las dos, las AMO!-dijo Dante

-Dante estas bien?-pregunta Lady aturdida por su comportamiento

-se lo decía a Ebony & Ivory…pero a ustedes también no se preocupen…como les fue en su trabajito-

-horrible!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-no iremos a las Vegas nunca mas-

-como pueden decir eso!-se toca el pecho ofendido-es el mejor lugar del mundo donde podemos ser adictos a las apuestas y a los tragos exóticos! Jeje-

-si como no…resulta que nos sacaron apenas entramos porque un idiota empezó a chiflarnos, lo golpeamos…-empezó a contar Lady pero fue interrumpida por el cazador

-como siempre-continuó Dante

-pues…em…si, luego tuvimos que entrar por el techo para que no nos vieran los de seguridad-

-que aventura, yo quiero ir a las Vegas pero no tengo recursos ya que SIERTAS PERSONITAS me sacan el dinero-lloriqueo

-tu nos debes dinero fracasado!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-no pueden bajar el presupuesto, solo un poco?-pregunto entre un mar de lagrimas xD

-hagámoslo en coro Lady….1, 2 y 3 …NOOOoooOOOoooo-cantaron las dos

-malditas-va a la cocina

-oye Dante no quieres que te siga contando!?-va con el a la cocina, mientras tanto Trish miraba el desastre que había hecho Dante durante su ausencia y se choca la mano en el rostro

-eres un verdadero flojo Dante…nunca cambias-se dijo a si misma-ya se si limpiara todo, le podría cobrar mayor presupuesto de lo que me debe y por ende….sufriría mas…jejeje, que gatita mala que soy-como niña mala empezó a limpiar el lugar, la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y se cierra de la misma forma.

-uf…me salve. 2, 4, 6, 8 eres un geniecito, tolorí tolorá, te odio un montón jeje !-comento, Trish no le da importancia-eh?-la mira de espalda a Trish y se quedo viendo como "que rayos pasa aquí"-Eva?-se acerca a ella, Trish lo mira y Sparda ya estaba totalmente confundido-que clase de brujería es esta!-grito alarmado-oye Eva, porque estas vestida así, te queda bien pero…porque?-

-eh? Dante otro chiflado quiere hablar contigo-llamo Trish

-Eva soy yo, porque me dices chiflado…bueno un poco de razón tienes pero…-le toma de los hombros

-suéltame!-se separa de él y empieza a caminar, Sparda la abraza desde atrás-pero que!- se separa de nuevo y lo abofetea. Sparda anonadado se frota la mejilla

-Eva que te pasa! Porque me golpeas-le toma el rostro, esta vez le toma del brazo haciéndole la palanca, golpea la parte trasera de su rodilla para que callera al suelo y le apunta con una pistola-Eva tu no eres así…desde cuando sabes pelear?-

-que sucede aquí!-llego escandalizada la esposa del Caballero Oscuro

-momento…-las mira a las dos, eran la misma persona-KISAWEA!…PERO QUE CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA!Dante llega junto a Lady y se sorprende ante eso.

-Trish que haces!?-pregunto molesto Dante-hola mamá-saludo con una sonrisa (aguante la bipolaridad)

-ja! Tu que crees…este idiota empezó, me abrazo y no deja de decirme Eva!-

-es mi padre estúpida!-

-QUE TU QUE!… SPARDA!-Eva enfurecida e indignada

-espera amor, puedo explicártelo jeje-sonríe nervioso alejándose de ella. Eva se acerca a el y golpea a Sparda dejándolo moreteado en el suelo con una cantidad inimaginable de chichones

-que…tu padre?-mira a Sparda, luego a Dante-ups!-se tapa la boca con los dedos Trish

-Dante puedes explicarme esto!-se acerca su madre

-no sé que paso aquí, estaba en la cocina con Lady y cuando llego la veo a Trish golpeándolo no se porque y luego te vi a ti golpeándolo-

-me estaba tocando este pervertido-

-momento, quien es Eva y quien es Trish?-

-yo soy Trish!-corre la mirada, cruzada de brazos

-entonces tu eres Eva-ella también le corre la mirada-oigan porque se enojan conmigo solo me confundí…son exactamente iguales las dos que querían que hiciera-lloriqueó-porque se enojan!-seguía con su mar de lagrimas por su inocencia

-si fuera TU esposa si me reconocerías-dijo indignadamente Eva

-hay por Satán ya empezamos de nuevo sobre el deber del marido-se levanta Sparda del suelo

-oigan tranquilos, déjenme explícales, Trish es una creación de Mundus y la hizo de esta forma para que yo me impactara al verla y que creyera cualquier cosa…sin ofender Trish-

-no hay problema Dante-

-ya decía yo porque esa no es la forma de actuar y vestir de Eva-lo mira con ojos de chinos xD-no se si estoy muy viejo o ustedes son muy jóvenes-

-las dos cosas- dijeron todos en la sala

-por favor Eva perdóname!-suplico abrazando las piernas de su esposa-me confundí solamente yo jamás amaría a otra mujer que no seas tu-

-de que me perdí?-llega Vergil con unas ojeras tremendas-momento…-ve la situación, su padre moreteado abrazando a su esposa, Eva mirando a otro lado cruzada de brazos, Trish cruzada de brazos mirando con odio a Sparda, Dante y Lady mirando como tontos-primera conclusión estoy ebrio y por eso veo doble?-todos negaron-entonces cuando papá ingresa la ve a ella (Trish) y piensa que es mamá, se confunde y luego lo golpea, llega mamá y lo golpea también porque se entera de que manoseaba a esa misma mujer que papá creía que era su esposa, se explican todo lo ocurrido, papá suplica a mamá que le perdone y ahí entro yo no?-todos asienten-hasta yo mismo me siento confundido…eeeeen fin no interrumpo más y me voy a dormir-sube al segundo piso

-eso fue extraño…como es que se la sabía toda-se pregunto Dante

-y yo que se…Vergil es alguien astuto-dijo Sparda sin dejar de abrazar a Eva-cambio de tema…perdóname!

-suéltame papanatas!-lo patea la mujer

-oigan tranquilos-los calma Dante

Después de un largo de debate entre los 5 individuos, Eva se va llevando a rastras a Sparda suplicando misericordia y, Lady y Trish, por su parte, que no paraban de preguntarle al cazador como es que había vuelto a vivir ellos, Vergil roncaba arriba por los litros y litros de alcohol ingeridos.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

_**HOLAAAA! Como andan, todo bien?**_

_**Esta ultima parte en la que Sparda se confunde con Trish y Eva fue idea de uno de los lectores que me contacto **__**David Pavic **__**agradezco tu idea y espero que te guste como quedo :'D**_

_**Bueno, si les gusto el capitulo comenten, recuerden subo capítulos todas las semanas**_

_**UN GRAN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO (como diría Germán xD) y nos vemos la próxima Semana**_

_**HOLA, HOLA! Digo… AH CHAU CHAU! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLA! les gusto el capitulo anterior? Bueno hoy les dejo un capitulo algo tierno (me encanta la ternura). Bueno agradezco los comentarios y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic, no se olviden que pueden contactarme desde el Facebook, lo tengo anotado en mi perfil al que le interese**_

_**Bueno, no los molestos mas…CORRE LECTURA! :D**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**_

Capitulo 9: Día de la madre (aunque no se en que fecha se festejará en otros países pero acá en Argentina se hace el 21 de octubre :D)

Paso un mes y media, ya casi dos meses y estamos en 21 de octubre, y ya saben que es no…si el día de la madre y los gemelos, por parte de Dante estaba súper emocionado de poder pasar de nuevo junto a su querida madre ese día que nunca pudo festejar cuando murió siendo tan solo un niño; Vergil por otro lado también demostraba su emoción de poder festejar ese día pero no era tan efusivo como Dante. Estaban en la reja de la casa y Dante cargaba el regalo de su madre y saltaba emocionado.

-MAMI, MAMI! ABRAN!-saltaba Dante de alegría

-ya cálmate Dante, mamá no se irá a ningún lado-lo reta su hermano mayor. Llega Sparda

-y como esta la gárgola de ambulante?-pregunta Dante mientras pasaba, Sparda le pega

-muy gracioso, si buscan a mamá esta en la sala-señalo Sparda y Dante corre emocionado a saludar a su madre

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ FELIZ DÍA, FELIZ DÍA MAMÁ!-corre y abraza a Eva emocionado

-ay Dante-lo abraza más fuerte y le besa la mejilla. Llega Vergil por atrás

-mi pequeño bebé-Vergil abraza a su madre

-no soy un bebé-se puso caprichoso Vergil-feliz día mamá-

-como se esta portando Dante?-pregunto su madre a su hijo mayor

-mal, como siempre-Dante ruge por delatarlo-porque no le cuentas todo lo que hiciste?-

-mamá, el me esta hostigando en casa, es como si fuera una gran jauría de lobos y me tienen acorralado y…-lo señala culpablemente-…no me deja hacer nada -abraza a su madre como si fuera su única protectora

-pero pobrecito…Vergil que dijimos sobre tratar mal a tu hermano menor?-Vergil se queda viendo con odio a Dante-pero pobrecito-le acaricia la cabeza

-pero si él es el que se porta mal yo solamente pongo limites-choca sus puños-y que pobrecito ni que pobrecito!-

-mami, mami, mami, mami-decía Dante sin dejar de abrazarla y con una voz ultra tierna

-ah mama, entre los dos te compramos esto-le da una cajita envuelta en papel multicolor

-que será?-desenvuelve el paquete y era una caja aterciopelada, la abre y había un collar con un dije-es hermoso-

-y eso no es todo-Vergil lo abre y había una foto de Dante y Vergil sonriendo levemente-no sabes lo que nos costó sacar la foto, ya que este no se quedaba quieto-golpea a su hermano

-aquí hay un espacio vacío-señalo la rubia

-es para cuando nazca nuestro hermano, le sacaremos una foto y podremos ponerlo en ese espacio-dice Dante abrazando a su hermano emocionado

-oh gracias mis pequeños-los abraza a ambos-es hermoso-

-upa, upa, upa!-se sube sobre Eva el gemelo menor

-cuidado, no seas bruto-Dante se acomoda abrazaba a su madre

-Dante, no déjala-dijo Vergil

-UPA, UPA!-Eva se ríe ya que desde hacía tanto tiempo que no lo cargaba en sus piernas

-ah y otra cosa mama…hoy nos vamos a portar mal-Eva se serena

-porque?-

-porque trajimos provisiones WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-celebro Dante mientras Vergil sacaba postres de una bolsa

-oh si comida-dijo Sparda frotando sus manos

-hacia cuanto que no festejábamos este día Vergil?-pregunto el caza demonios

-desde niños-contesto

-y como se estuvieron portando los dos?-pregunto

-seguro que mal-contesto por ellos su padre

-pero si son unos angelitos Sparda-Vergil y Dante se sonríen malévolamente diciéndose con la mirada "siii claro"-entre ustedes se tienen que cuidar-Dante asiente-se tienen que querer-Dante asiente de nuevo, se sentía como un niño-y tienen que ser buenos con sus amigos-Dante asiente

-Dante nunca creces, pareces un niño-acotó el gemelo mayor

-te extrañe mucho mamá-la abraza

-no sigan porque sino lloraré- tenía los ojos vidriosos

-te puedo garantizar que ninguna mujer podría alcanzar ni ½ de lo que tu eres mamá-

-además Dante hoy no solo es el día de la madre, sino los 365 días del año-argumento Vergil

-si, pero hoy se hace el reconocimiento de todas las madres del mundo-se acurruca-te quiero mucho mamá-la abraza-eres la mejor mamá del mundo-

-ni beso ni abrazo para papá no?-se quejo el demonio

-no!-dijeron ambos gemelos

-Vergil únete al circulo de amor maternal-le toma de la gabardina y hace que se siente junto a su madre, Eva lo abraza

-mis pequeños. Hoy es el mejor día de la madre del mundo-besa en la cabeza a sus hijos

-estoy solito-Eva, Dante y Vergil estaban de un lado rodeado de un aura rosa con corazoncitos en su alrededor, mientras que Sparda estaba solito en una esquina

-pero ven aquí tonto!-lo llama Eva-no sería madre si no hubiera sido por ti-lo besa

-y por sus accione cochinas-Dante y Vergil se ríen levemente

-decían?-se trono los huesos de las manos el demonio

-nada!-se escondieron detrás de Eva, su fiel protectora

-Sparda! Hoy es un lindo día no lo arruines-lo castiga su esposa

-ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos…como creen que conquiste a su madre sino?-

-es un buen argumento-dijo Vergil

Y bueno pasaron el mejor día de la madre que los gemelos hayan tenido desde que fueron pequeños

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Sinceramente este capitulo me inspiro por un capitulo de Graduados, donde Tuca uno de los personajes visita a su mucama que es como su madre llamada Betty. Este es el mejor capitulo y el mas tierno que hice, cortito pero muy tierno. :'D**_

_**Bueno este capitulo es corto porque le pesa mucho la ternura xD**_

_**Si les gusto el capitulo comenten subo capítulos todas las semanas xD**_

_**Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana**_

_**CHAU, CHAU**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! COMO ANDAN? YO UN POCO CANADA PORQUE HOY TUBE UN TORNEO DE HANDBALL PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO. LES DEJO EL CAP 10 ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES; USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :'D Y NO SIGO PORQUE SINO ME PONGO SENTIMENTAL XD**

**BUENO LOS DEJO TRANQUILOS Y….**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capitulo 10: juego de gemelos

Pasaron dos meses mas, a Eva ya le había crecido el vientre, estaba de meses casi 5, la boda ya se estaba acercando faltaban pocos meses, Vergil y Scarlett tenían planeado que fuera antes de que naciera el bebé asique quedaban 4 meses mas. Ahora Vergil estaba con Dante en un negocio de trajes para elegir uno para la boda.

-que tal este-le mostro uno blanco el gemelo menor

-yo no soy la novia bobo-le golpea la cabeza el mayor

-hay hombres que usan traje blanco…aunque, pensándolo bien, el blanco significa pureza y tu de puro no tienes nada-comento sobando su barbilla

-mira bobalicón cierra la boca y ayúdame a elegir un buen traje para la boda-le susurro de forma amenazadora

-y que tal ese?-señalo uno que era camisa blanca, con un bolado en el cuello (al estilo Vergil), pantalones negros y un saco con cola trasera

-puede ser, dámelo-se mete al vestuario y se cambia, cuando sale era un galán de ambulante y todas las mujeres que pasaban por la vidriera se quedaban babeando-este esta mejor-se mira a sí mismo- Que opinas Dante?-

-si, te queda bien-Vergil se mete de nuevo al vestuario y se cambia otra vez

-oye y cuando TU te pensarás casar?-cuestiono el hombre, yendo a la caja

-disfruto de mi soltería, no ando dándole explicaciones a nadie y puedo comer toda la pizza que quiera-

-pero te casarás o seguirás soltero el resto de tu vida?-

-tal ves me case, pero creo que pasará dentro de muchos años…aun tengo mucho material por el cual puedo conquistar a cualquier mujer-se hace el sexy, justo pasa una chica y Dante le guiña un ojo, la mujer se le formaron corazoncito en los ojos y cae desmallada- lo vez?-

-ah si mira-pasó otra chica y Vergil con una leve sonrisa se quedo viéndola seductoramente, la mujer hizo lo mismo que la primera (da fiaca escribirlo de nuevo :P)

-somos sexys hermano-chocan los puños. Pagaron el traje

-oye Vergil? Te acuerdas cuando cambiábamos de lugar de niños-

-si que hay con eso?-

-no te gustaría cambiar posiciones ahora y confundir a mamá y a papá?-Vergil sonríe malévola y macabramente, entran cada uno a un vestuario y se lanzaban la ropa de un lado a otro. Salen y ambos tenían el cabello recaído

-acomódate el cabello Dante-el gemelo menor se corre salvajemente el cabello para atrás-ahora si. Hora de hacer maldades-se frota las manos

-andando-caminaron hasta la casa de los Sparda

-que onda pa?-saludo Dante, Vergil le tapa la boca

-se mas serio, yo no soy así-corrigió

-entonces tu trata de ser divertido-llega Sparda

-que cuentan chicos, Vergil conseguiste un buen traje?-pregunta mirando al supuesto Vergil

-si, es un buen traje. Ven te lo enseño-suben al segundo piso, Dante mira de reojo a Vergil que le hacía seña que actuara como el

-Dante aquí estás-llega Eva-no puedes ayudarme con unas cosas?-

-si mamá-van a la cocina y Eva le pasa algunas cosas a "Dante" que las colocara mas arriba-tengo que asegurarme que Vergil no las encuentre-

-encontrar que?-pregunto curioso

-un regalo muy especial, confío en que no se lo dirás no?-

-no, por supuesto que no-dijo-hoy en la noche, sale hacer maldades y saber que escondió de mi-pensó malvadamente

-Dante?-pregunta su madre ya que su mirada había cambiado

-que?-

-te pasa algo? Estas raro-

-yo, no…porque?-

-solo pregunto-sale de la cocina y "Dante" la sigue por detrás. El supuesto Vergil baja junto a su padre

-y como le queda el traje?-pregunta Eva

-perfecto, le queda bastante bien-confirma el demonio

-oye Vergil-Sparda mira a "Vergil"-no quieres que te enseñe algunos conjuros?-el verdadero Vergil estaba a punto de lanzarse ya que siempre deseo que su padre le enseñara hechizos de todo tipo, pero tuvo que controlarse

-claro-dijo sin ganas Dante, a él mucho no le interesaba aprender conjuros ya que tenía que leer y usar la concentración y su cabeza no podía canalizar demasiada información en un día. "Vergil", lo sigue por detrás a su padre, sin embargo mira de reojo a "Dante"

-Dante no te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo?-le toma del brazo a Vergil

-em…si-salen de la casa a caminar, Vergil no era de estar contantemente con su madre, disfrutaba mas de estar con Sparda pero aun así siendo su madre debía pasar tiempo con ella; en cambio Dante le encantaba estar con ella.

Pasado todo el día que para los gemelos era eterno ya que hacía cosas que no les interesaban, Sparda y Dante fueron a la sala y al cabo de un rato llegan Eva y Vergil y se sientan en el sofá también.

-ya pueden ir volviendo a la normalidad-dijo Sparda con sonrisa astuta

-que?-dieron los dos

-ya sé que tu eres Dante, "Vergil"-pronunció el gran demonio

-y ya sé que tu eres Vergil, "Dante"-dijo Eva, los gemelos se miran

-no sé de que hablan-negó haciéndose el tonto "Vergil"

-por favor como si no nos diéramos cuenta, somos sus padres y los conocemos de pies a cabeza a los dos, dúo de papanatas-Vergil se acomoda el cabello para atrás y Dante sacude la cabeza como y fuese un perro y se lo deja recaído sobre el rostro

-como saben?-pregunto Vergil

-pues, vi que el supuesto Vergil tenía cara de nada cuando le estaba enseñando conjuros que al verdadero si le gustaría saber-

-se los enseñaras al verdadero?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos Vergil

-no-dijo seco y Vergil baja la cabeza

-y se que al verdadero Dante le encanta salir a pasear conmigo y pasar todo el tiempo a mi lado-dijo Eva

-podemos salir mañana mamá?-pregunto el gemelo menor

-no-dijo seca al igual que su marido, también el menor baja la cabeza

-enserio se pensaban que no sabíamos quien era quien? Además los dos tienen actitudes diferentes frente a determinadas situaciones…además sus voces son diferentes, tu muchachito-señala a Vergil-no podías imitar la dinámica de Dante, el tiene una forma de expresarse muy activa y con mucha energía, y tu voz es mas grave que la de el-

-y tu…-señala Eva a Dante-no tienes la actitud fría y pensativa de Vergil, Vergil conserva mucho la calma y no se deja llevar mucho por las emociones, te reías a cada rato cuando salimos, y tu voz es mas aguda-

-diablos!-dieron los dos-nuestro plan fallo-

-antes si funcionaba de pequeños, pero ahora no-Sparda y Eva se abrazan-como se dice-

-lo sentimos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-música para mis oídos-acotó el demonio

-bueno Dantico para la próxima tratemos de imitarnos a la perfección-le toma la cabeza a su gemelo mientras lo decía

-oigan quieren que diga algo que los destrozará a ambos?-

-que?-dijeron al mismo tiempo manteniendo el orgullo

-son gemelos idénticos?-pregunto Sparda

-oye yo no tengo nada de idéntico a este idiota y torpe-Vergil se siente ofendido

-Vergil!-critico su hermano

-seamos sinceros, tu eres tan torpe e idiota y papá tan patético, viejo y bobo-Sparda y Dante se van a una esquina lloriqueando-ven, por eso no hablo tanto-

-ya cálmense los dos y vengan para acá!-Sparda y Dante abrazados van y se sientan Dante junto a Vergil y Sparda junto a su esposa

-bueno, ahora destrozaré a Dante-dijo Sparda listo para hacerlo sufrir

-con que?-pegunto orgulloso de brazos cruzados y firme nuestro querido cazador

-Vergil fue el deseado y tu…. fuiste la sorpresa-Dante se sereno y comenzó a lloriquear en el hombro de su hermano

-vamos no es para tanto-lo calma el semi demonio-oh si fui deseado!-

-es verdad, tu fuiste deseado y yo una sorpresa…nadie me quiere-

-todos te odian-siguió Vergil

-mejor comete un gusanito-continúa Sparda

-ya cállense!-Vergil y su padre chocan los puños

-iré a cocinar Dante quieres ayudarme?-pregunto Eva parándose

-claro! Vamos-van a la cocina

-antes sácate mi ropa que la vas a ensuciar!-grito su hermano ya que Dante se había metido a la cocina

-sueña!-grito su gemelo; Vergil ruge enojado mientras cocinaban, Vergil mandaba una que otra indirecta para que su padre le enseñara magia prohibida y con que creen que le respondió?...así es con una golpiza. Iban a hacer pasta, Vergil estaba jugando con un yoyo en la sala y haciendo múltiples trucos, en un momento determinado cuando hizo la vuelta al mundo rompió un jarrón y hace gesto de "que hice, mamá me matará"

-Vergil que fue esto?-grito Eva de la cocina

-nada mamá-dijo-rápido Vergil, a limpiar todo antes de que la jefa lo vea-pensó y comenzó a juntar todos los trozos del jarrón y los esconde debajo del sofá, justo cuando aparece su madre para ver Vergil ya estaba sentado y jugando con su yoyo-jejeje, soy tan listo-pensó. Sparda estaba arriba, Eva le dijo a Dante que vigilara la pasta mientras ella iba a hacer algo en el jardín y por supuesto Dante se quedo dormido en el trayecto. Había olor a quemado

-y ese olor?-pregunta Vergil, va a la cocina y ve a Dante dormido y el agua de la hoya desbordando, Vergil lo apaga enseguida-Dante eres un idiota!-Dante se para enseguida y mira la pasta

-oh no!-mira la pasta que estaba durísima. Llega Eva-mamá…la pasta salió durísima-

-ay no!-mira la pasta y la salsa-la salsa se quemo-

-que se quema!?-pregunta Sparda desde arriba

-la casa!-contesta Eva irritada-Dante te dije que vigilaras-

-perdón me quede dormido-se rasca la cabeza

-eres un torpe-dijo su hermano mayor cruzado de brazos

-ay Vergil-lo mira Eva

-yo no voy!-sale de la sala

-si que vas…ve a comprar con Dante algo en la tienda ahora o los amaso a los dos!-amenazo con el palo de amasar en la mano gritando y sacudiendo los brazos

-salgamos de aquí-sale corriendo Dante seguido de Vergil

-y ahora que compramos para comer ya que lo echaste a perder?-pregunto Vergil

-que se yo…compremos pizza!-le toma de la mano a Vergil y salen corriendo

-no me tomes de la mano-se quejo el semi demonio

-vamos no es para tanto bro-dijo sin dejar de soltarlo

-parecemos gay-dijo en voz baja

-yaoi!-dijo Dante

-eh?-no entendió lo que dijo

-nada-mira para los costados sonriendo y con un sonrojo especial en las mejillas-vamos a comprar pizza, anda entonces sino quieres que te tome de la mano apúrate que yo quiero pizzas-

-como te odio -guarda sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar algo que odiaba de Dante. Fueron a una pizzería y compraron la pizza al volver se encuentra con Sparda jugueteando con Eva

-oigan!- dijeron los dos, Sparda se aparta de Eva como si nada hubiese pasado

-que cuentan chicos? Trajeron la comida?-pregunto, Dante y Vergil se miran y luego miran a su padre, ambos al mismo tiempo sientes escalofríos-que?-

-dejen de hacer eso-se quejo Dante dejando las pizzas en la mesa

-como creen que llegaron al mundo ustedes dos?-pregunto, Dante abraza a Vergil con miedo a sus padres y sus cosas extrañas-por favor cuando ustedes tengan sus hijos harán lo mismo que nosotros dos-

-si pero ustedes son muy demostrativos-abraza de igual manera Vergil a su hermano

-que trajeron?-Sparda abre la caja-oh si pizza!-se frota las manos

-gracias pan, gracias Gandhi, ataquen-Sparda y Dante comenzaron a comer y por suerte llevaron como 10 pizzas ya que sabía que Dante era un glotón al igual que Sparda, Vergil y Eva comían tranquilamente sin atorarse con cada masticada como ciertos demonios aficionados a las pizzas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasó otro mes y con este contaban mas de 6 meses faltaban menos de 2 meses para que naciera el pequeño bebé. Eva estaba tan emocionada con lo del bebé y el casamiento de Vergil que se estaba acercando. Scarlett veía catálogos y catálogos de vestido y no sabia que elegir, había muchos lindos como otros feos. Bueno Vergil estaba algo inquieta por un pequeño detalle, estaba dando vueltas en la sala mientras que Dante jugaba con su dinquidino y le daba de come a su perrito virtual (como me encantaban esos juguetes :D)

-que te pasa Ver?-pregunto Dante sin mirarle ya que estaba concentrada con su jueguito

-no sé que regalarle a Scarlett por nuestra boda-

-y porque quieres darle un regalo?-Vergil se frena y se queda viéndolo con ojos de chinos xD-que?-

-nada…no se que darle-

-veamos…dale algo que le guste…que no seas tu claro-

-le gustan muchas cosas-se sienta junto a Dante

-que es lo que mas le encanta, lo que le apasiona?-pregunto de nuevo Dante tratando de guiarlo

-pues…le gustan mucho las muñecas-Dante estaba a punto de reírse-no te burles idiota, le gustan las muñecas de colección, tiene muchas en su habitación en estantes, muñecas de todo tipo…-abre los ojos-ya se…a su colección le falta una muñeca, ven- Vergil le toma de la mano a Dante, ahora las cosas se dieron vuelta

-que planeas Ver?-pregunto soltándose

-vamos tengo una idea-fueron a una tienda color rosa

-Ver me siento incomodo aquí-dijo encogido de hombros su hermano, había muchas mujeres mirándolos curiosas y preguntándose que hacían dos hombres allí

-que, solo buscaba esto-saca una caja con una muñeca muy bella de pelo castaño y ojos marrones con un vestido azul-vamos-

-es extraño que yo este aquí-sigue a Vergil. Pagan la muñeca y se van, Vergil pasa por varios negocios antes de volver a casa. Llegaron a Devil May Cry y Vergil deja todas su herramientas de trabajo en la mesa de la sala-que harás?-pregunto Dante

-tu observa-suelta el cabello de la muñeca ya que estaba amarrado, entre todas las cosas que compro, había llevado una tintura roja, le tiñe el cabello. Después de 45 minutos de espera, le saca la ropa y la baña para quitarle la crema y que mostrara el cabello rojo, cuando quedo rojo lo plancha ya que a quien se lo daría tenia el pelo lacio. Después de arreglar el cabello, le cambio los ojos marrones por unos verdes, la maquillo perfectamente, pinto sus ojos con sombras negras, y resalto sus pestañas, pinto sus labios de negro con un pincel delicadamente, le coloco una gargantilla de cuero negro con un dije rojo igual al de Scarlett, pinto sus uñas de negro brillante, le sacó el vestido azul y delicadamente, para que no se ensuciara le pone un hermoso vestido blanco de novia sin mangas y sin cuello, en sus brazos tenía una fina tela red negra que llegaba hasta las manos, un anillo de fantasía de diamante en el dedo, le hace un corte en el lado izquierdo del vestido para mostrar la pierna, le pone medias de red negras, unos borcegos negros y una campera de cuero negra con tachas. Dante se quedo sorprendido ante esa belleza de muñeca

-Barbie muérete de envidia ante mi creación-alardeó Vergil mientras cargaba a su pequeña muñeca y la metía en su caja

-Vergil eres un artista…me haces uno que sea parecido a mi?-pregunto con una mirada inocente

-luego veré si tengo tiempo-se lleva la muñeca a la casa de sus padres ya que esperaba que allí no lo encontrara Scarlett. Al llegar…

-hola Vir!-lo saluda Scarlett con un gran abrazo-que es eso?-pregunto por la caja

-nada, nada. Algo para mamá. Hace cuanto que estas aquí?-

-hace unas horas, ya me iba porque mamá quiere que compre el vestido. Adiós cariño-lo besa y se marcha

-que suerte que se fue-deja la caja en la mesa

-porque?-antes de que Eva siguiera hablando Vergil saca la muñeca delicadamente de su caja

-por esto-señalo Vergil

-Sparda!-lo llama Eva, llega el mencionado-mira, fíjate-toma a la muñeca en brazo-esta no es la muñequita mas hermosa que hayas visto en tu vida?-se emociono Eva

-Vergil lo hiciste todo tu?-mira la muñeca y era igual a Scarlett

-si, no me costó mucho hacerlo-acomoda el cabello de la mini Scarlett-no quería que lo viera hasta la noche de bodas, a ella le encantan las muñecas-

-es tan bella y adorable-dijo mientras la abrazaba-y cuando podre ver al pequeño Vergil-aprieta la muñeca

-"con este anillo te desposo"-hablo la muñeca

-es tan linda-dijo Eva enternecida

-pues, no tenía pensado hacer un pequeño Vergil-

-no hay novia sin novio-dijo Sparda. Le entrega la muñeca Eva

-no se si hacer un muñeco de mi-dudo

-hazlo, animo muchachito-le golpea en la espalda su padre

-auch! Eso duele bueno haré uno de mi. Pueden guardar la muñeca aquí lejos de Scarlett?-le da la caja con la muñeca dentro a su madre

-claro, la guardaremos en el ático-sube arriba

-nos vemos viejo, iré a buscar otro muñeco-dijo cansado y Sparda estaba escupiendo fuego por decirle viejo. Va nuevamente a la tienda de muñecas y compra un muñeco medianamente parecido a el de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Compra una tintura y un traje de novio pequeño, además en una juguetería compro una pequeña Katana xD. Llega de nuevo a Devil May Cry.

-que onda Ver. Porque traes otro muñeco?-pregunto

-porque papá me insistió en que no hay novia sin novio. Asique haré a un pequeño Vergil de bodas-se sienta de nuevo en la mesa de la sala, primero que nada le tiño el cabello de blanco, por gracia divina no hizo fala cambiarle los globo oculares ya que eran azules. Después de lavarlo le pone el traje de novio negro, otro anillo de fantasía en el dedo, después de colocarle el traje le pega la Katana en su mano y le acomoda el cabello bien peinado para atrás-listo…uf. Dos muñecos en un solo día-

-es igualito a ti…es muy tierno n.n!-lo levanta su hermano menor

-"prometo honrarte, cuidarte y amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe"-pronunció el muñeco

-de eso puedes estar seguro pequeño Vergil-lo guarda en su caja y va de nuevo a la casa de sus padres y les dan al pequeño Vergil

-es muy tierno e igual a ti!-lo abraza Eva al pequeño Vergil

-mientras lo abrazas y lo mimas súbelo al ático-dijo Vergil. Eva sube hasta el ático y deja el muñeco en su caja junto a la pequeña Scarlett

Volviendo con Dante, Morrison llega con una gran noticia.

-Dante tengo un trabajo para ti!-llego

-oh si! De que trata?-pregunto emocionado

-debes acabar con un demonio que estuvo atormentando a una familia hace semanas-

-oh si, interesante-toma sus armas y justo cuando sale se encuentra con su hermano

-a donde vas?-

-tengo otro trabajo, nos vemos al rato bro-sale junto a Morrison para que este lo guiara

-poque toy solito…no hay nadie aquí a mi lado-canto mientras entraba a Devil May Cry, no estaba ni Dante, ni Patty, ni Morrison

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y? gusto o no gusto? Me encanta este capitulo porque en algún momento determinado nuestros queridos gemelitos deberías cambiar de lugar el uno con el otro.**

**Bueno si les gusto por favor comenten subo capítulos todos los lunes :D**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **

**CHAU, CHAU! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Como esta? Yo recién arme un re desastre ordenando los capítulos porque estaban desordenados en el Word xD, lo leí para que estuviese bien desarrollado y ahora se los dejo a ustedes para que puedan leerlo ver como sigue esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios a todos y a los que no comentan pero que por lo menos se pasan a leer mi fic también :D**_

_**Bueno les dejo el gran capitulo que esperaban algunos/as Xd**_

_**CORRE LECTURA!1**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Capitulo 11: la boda

Llego el momento que estábamos esperando, la boda de Vergil y Scarlett! Oh si. Bueno las dos familias se prepararon para ir juntas al mundo demoniaco.

-todo listo Sparda?-pregunto León cargando varias cosas de su hija para la boda

-si, todos nosotros estamos listo. Y ustedes?-León asiente-vamos entonces-Sparda abre la puerta del mundo demoniaco con un conjuro basado en redactar un dialecto demoniaco (groso Sparda xD)

-como es posible que yo no haya podido abrir el portal al mundo demoniaco y papá si. Además tuve que sacarle el collar a Dante para lograrlo y papá únicamente recito una frase? NO ES JUSTO!

-y tu que querías del mundo demoniaco?-

-em…nada-mira a los costados

-andando-todos saltan al portal, primero entraron Sparda y Eva, luego León y Kimala, siguieron Scarlett y Vergil, luego Lino que cargaba a Tom y finalmente Dante. Cuando caen al mundo demoniaco Sparda la atrapa en brazos a Eva-que buenos tiempo-dijo Sparda sonriente

-wow-se sorprendió Lino-esta es la primera vez que conozco el mundo demoniaco-

-y decir que tu querías romper el hechizo de papá y desatar el caos en el mundo humano no Vergil?-le choca el codo Dante, Vergil sudaba frío

¬que Vergil que?!-dijo Sparda mirándolos

-Dante, hablemos de eso luego-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, su padre lo mira y le hace gesto de "te estoy vigilando"

-andando, Rocko vive por aquí cerca-siguieron caminando, todos los demonios que deambulaban por allí se quedaban viendo a Sparda, y se murmuraban entre si ese demonio era realmente el Legendario Caballero Oscuro, luego vieron a los gemelos que eran idénticos a Sparda y supusieron que eran sus hijos y al final vieron con asco y desprecio a Eva por ser humana, como ella los escuchaba murmurar entre si se encoje de hombros; Sparda la abraza

-no los escuches Eva. Si tienen intensiones de hacerte algo haré que lo lamenten-mira de reojo a los demonios amenazadoramente y estos se escabullen-je! Cobardes, yo por algún motivo siempre evado al peligro-dijo mientras se paraba con las manos en la cintura, había una roca detrás de el y varias espadas y lanzas lo rodearon –lo ven, lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte-caminaron y caminaron por varios minutos-llegamos-se frena Sparda

-que? yo no veo nada-mira a todos lados Dante

-mira-como si hubiera gas en el ambiente la imagen se estaba difuminando, aparece una puerta con un león en el picaporte, se abre y las dos familias entran. Había un gran pasillo con puertas y construcciones muy detalladas, estatuas de demonios, entre otros tipos de decoraciones. Aparece un demonio parecido a Sparda solo que con ojos marrones; era su hermano

-Sparda que cuentas tanto tiempo sin verte!-lo saluda

-ya esta todo listo Rocko?-

-por supuesto, la boda será en la sala, pequeña para no llamar la atención a los demás demonios. Armarían un gran escandalo sabiendo que Sparda estuviera aquí y aun mas que su hijo se casara-

-no lo divulgues-lo reta-avisaste a los parientes de Scarlett y a los demás hermanos no?-

-si, ya esta todo arreglado, pasen-les invita a pasar a la gran sala donde sería el evento

-wow, esto es genial-comento Dante

-tío Sparda!-lo abraza una demonio peliblanco de ojos negros-

-Diana! La última vez que te vi eras una niña pequeña. Ahora mírate eres una bella demonio-Diana se queda viendo a Dante y Vergil-ah! Ellos son tus primos, Vergil, que él es quien se casa, y Dante-

-primo Vergil, que bueno que te cases-lo abraza su prima, luego abraza a Dante-no tenía idea que tuviera primos-

-y ella es tu tía también, Eva-

-hola-la saluda con un abrazo, Eva se extraña de que no la mirara con asco

-no sabía que tuviéramos una prima tan sexy-comento al oído de Vergil

-cállate bobo y no intentes nada. Son familia maldito incestuoso-le golpea

-si no fuera mi prima yo ya hubiera…-Vergil lo golpea

-en donde están tus demás hermanas?-pregunto su padre a Diana

-ahora vienen-apenas termino de hablar llegaron-aquí están-

-esto es hermoso…un harén de demonias súper sexys-comento Dante algo acalorado

-incestuoso. Si llego a saber que hiciste cosas sucias con alguna de ellas te voy a…-amenazo su hermano

-no quiero una, las quiero a todas!-Dante corre hacia sus primas-hola señoritas, soy Dante su sexy primo-toda se abalanzan hacia él y lo abrazan-nos vemos en la ceremonia bro-

-no te atrevas maldito pervertido. Y tienes que estar conmigo antes que empiece la boda, eres mi padrino!-grito Vergil ya que su hermano se estaba marchando-me escuchaste! Y ten tu traje-le lanza una caja, y Dante la atrapa

-si, si. Lo que digas! Cuidado cachorrita-dijo un Dante picaron jugueteando con una de sus primas

-bueno, la familia de la novia por aquí y las del novio por aquí-señalo Rocko, la familia de Scarlett se fueron hacia la izquierda y la de Vergil fueron a la derecha

-bueno a prepararse muchachito-Sparda va hacia una habitación y lo ayuda a ponerse el traje, Eva se prepara también y envuelve las cajas donde estaban los muñecos de Vergil para después de la boda. Al cabo de 20 minutos sale un Vergil totalmente arreglado con el cabello bien peinado para atrás, Sparda también se cambio y estaba de traje negro

-Vergil. Supongo que cuando cambiaste de lugar con Dante ya lo sabías no?…además de que te atrape fisgoneando hace un mes-Vergil sonríe nervioso- estas muñequeras las uso mi padre cuando se caso y quiero que tu sigas con la tradición-le coloca unas muñequeras en las mangas blancas del traje-no tenemos muchas tradiciones, pero me gustaría que mantuvieras viva esta-

-claro que si mamá-Eva lo abraza

-viéndote así Vergil tengo ganas de casarme de nuevo-mira a Eva-quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo Eva?-la mujer se ríe sonrojada

-por supuesto que si. Todas las veces que quieras-abraza a su esposo

-en donde está Dante?-pregunto Sparda

-pues…em…jugueteando, con nuestras primas-Sparda estalla

-que, tu hermano que!-grito

-quise detenerlo pero no me escucho-se defendió

-espera a que le ponga las manos encima a tu hermano, me las va a pagar-sale de la habitación escupiendo fuego

Dante sale de una habitación con su prima Diana, totalmente desalineados, ya se imaginaran lo que paso no?

-seguirás viniendo para acá primito?-pregunto Diana acariciando provocadoramente el cabello del albino

-veré si puedo-

-Dante!-se escucha el grito de su padre

-diablos, vete, te veré en la ceremonia sino mi padre sospechara-Diana se va y Dante se acomoda

-aquí estas!-le toma del brazo-vamos, debes estar con Vergil, eres el padrino-

-claro que soy el padrino. Pídeme lo que quieras bambino -dijo con voz de viejo sobando su barbilla

-no ese padrino idiota, el padrino de bodas-

-eso no es excusa-siguió con la voz de viejo, luego Sparda lo amenaza con un puño-esta bien si lo es- cambio a su voz normal. Llegan a donde estaba Vergil y Eva

-al fin, idiota!-lo recibe "cariñosamente" su hermano-acomódate el traje y el cabello, eres un desastre-le arregla el traje y Eva arregla su cabello

-ya basta!- hace que todos se separen de el-estoy bien así!-

-porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar-se sienta nervioso Vergil

-no digas eso. Todo saldrá bien cariño-le acaricia la espalda-que puede pasar en este día tan especial?-

Fuera de la casa misteriosa de Rocko había una agrupación de demonios, frente a ellos estaba su líder con una armadura negra y armado con espadas y una pistola demoniaca.

-Sparda volvió y debemos acabar con el…por culpa suya no pudimos llevar a cabo nuestro plan de dominar el mundo humano-empezó a hablar el líder-su olor nos guía aquí-alza una mano por detrás de él y aparece la puerta que daba a la casa de Rocko-acabaremos con el, ese demonio ya no es aceptado en este mundo-todas las tropas lo aclaman, entran a la casa

Con los Sparda…

-vayan yendo ustedes para la sala, yo voy a verificar algo-Dante, Eva y Vergil se marchan para la sala, mientras tanto Sparda iba en dirección opuesta estaba con una sonrisa, paso por una sombra y cuando se rebelo su rostro de nuevo tenía una mirada fría con una mueca en su rostro de enojo (wow)

-que le pasará a papá?-pregunto Dante

-no lo se, pero dijo que fuéramos nosotros-entran a la sala y pasan por el pasillo central, por donde pasaría la novia, Vergil se pone frente al cura demonio (O.O…cuando se vio a un cura demonio…no, no estoy hablando de Arkham…solo que no sabía que nombre ponerle al que los va a casar :P) y Dante estaba al lado suyo, Eva se pone al frente de la fila, había familiares de Sparda donde estaba Eva, ya que siendo familiares del demonio debía ver el casamiento de su hijo; y los demás familiares de León del lado de la novia ya que ellos también tenía parientes allí. Dante le hacía gestitos a su prima dándole indirectas, ella se reía y Vergil se arrepintió de no tener a Yamato con el, sin embargo le da un codazo para que se calmara. Suena el piano y entra Scarlett acompañada de su padre, llevaba un vestido blanco sin cuello y mangas mostrado levemente sus pechos, con detalles en el muy finos en el corset, el vestido era largo y con un corte en la pierna exponiéndola, tenía medias de red negras con dibujos de flores, unos borcegos largos negros, el cabello atado y con bucles, tenía una delicada tela cubriendo su rostro y estaba unida a la tiara, en su cuello tenía un collar de cuero negro con una gema roja, sus uñas estaban pistadas de negro, sus ojos tenían sobras negras y sus labios estaban pintados de negros; era como la muñeca que había hecho Vergil, por supuesto conociendo los gustos de Scarlett ya se imaginaba como estaría vestida en la boda, iban caminando a paso lento

Mientras tanto Sparda estaba detrás de un muro y escuchaba como los demonios lo buscaban

-destruyan en lugar si es necesario-ordeno su líder mientras se iba, Sparda respiraba aceleradamente furioso, no quería que echaran a perder la boda de su hijo, se decide y se muestra frente a los demonios, golpea a uno secamente (en esta parte imaginen como suena la marcha nupcial y cuando entra Sparda se vuelve remixada…yo me lo imagino xD), había otro demonio por atrás y lo patea, levanta sus puños para empezar a pelear

-mátenlo!-dijo un demonio, uno se acerca y Sparda lo patea enseguida, da una vuelta y patea a otro. Uno lo atrapa y bloquea sus brazos, entonces patea sus partes bajas y cuando el demonio se retrae, el gran demonio le da un codazo. Sparda siente que un puño venía de atrás, se desliza por abajo y se da vuelta, esquiva otro puño y el demonio lo bombardea con ataques que el gran demonio bloqueaba, toma ambos brazos y se quedan unos segundos quietas, levanta una pierna y lo patea, otro se acerca por detrás y lo golpea con el codo. Había un demonio que vigilaba el pasillo y ve como tres demonios salían volando de allí, el vigilante se va de allí a avisar al líder.

-aceptan amarse y respetarse mutuamente hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunta el padre

-acepto-dice Scarlett, el ministro mira a Vergil

-acepto-siguió Vergil

Con Sparda, lanza a uno contra la mesa, se da vuelta y ve a un demonio con una espada, Sparda da una vuelta y patea la hoja rompiéndola por la mitad, hace un salto y le patea el pecho. Un demonio toma un arma de fuego demoniaca y comienza a disparar, Sparda se arroja al suelo y con las manos va haciendo una secuencia de saltos con los pies y las manos. Cuando se queda sin balas Sparda le hace gesto para que se acercara con las manos.

En la boda…

-Vergil, aceptas a Scarlett en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-si, acepto-dice Vergil

-Scarlett, aceptas a Vergil en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las alegrías y en las tristezas hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto a Scarlett

-si, acepto-se escuchaba a Dante llorando, Vergil lo queda viendo como cara de WTF?

Con Sparda…el demonio corre hacia él y cuando entraron en un buen contacto lo golpea, vino uno por detrás y da una patada sin darse vuelta.

En la boda…

-Scarlett, quieres ser mi mujer?-pregunto Vergil

-si, si quiero-

-Vergil, quieres ser mi marido?-pregunto Scarlett

-si, si quiero-

-los anillos-se acerca Lino con Tom en brazos, el bebé entregaba los anillos, todos se enternecieron, Vergil toma su anillo y se lo coloca a Scarlett

-Scarlett, con este anillo te desposo-Scarlett toma su anillo y se lo coloca a Vergil

-Vergil, con este anillo te desposo-los dos ya tenían su anillo

Una vez que Sparda había acabado con todos ellos, busco al líder por toda la casa, su traje estaba algo maltratado y roto

-si hay alguien en esta sala que este en contra de que este hombre y esta mujer contraigan matrimonio…que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-Scarlett y Vergil fulminaron a todos con la mirada para que nadie se atreviese hablar, el primero que llegaba a decir algo se lanzarían sobre el violentamente y los matarían

-bueno…si nadie tiene algún impedimento, los declaro marido y muj…-ates de terminar la frase y la ceremonia se abre salvajemente la puerta

-SPARDA!-grito el líder de los demonios-EN DONDE ESTAS!-

-mi padre no esta aquí…y si no quieres que te pulverice será mejor que te largues de aquí-exigió Vergil

-en donde esta miserable!-se acerca a Vergil velozmente y lo toma del cuello

-diablos…y no tengo a Yamato conmigo-

-oye viejo suelta a mi hermano-saca a Rebellion de quien sabe donde y lo ataca, suelta a Vergil y el demonio saca su espada para seguir peleando con Dante, las estocadas iban y venían-Vergil, pon a Scarlett y a mamá a salvo

-mamá, Scarlett vengan...-se escabullen de allí y salen-salgan de aquí ahora-

-Vergil que vas a hacer tu-pregunto Scarlett

-voy a buscar a Yamato y a darle una paliza a ese imbécil por meterse en mi boda…corran!-va a su habitación donde se preparo para la boda y toma a Yamato; sale de allí y se choca con Sparda, literalmente

-papá!-

-Vergil, lograste casarte?-Vergil niega triste con la cabeza-miserable, lamento no estar durante toda la boda pero ahora debemos encargarnos de el-saca su espada de su traje, la famosa Force Adge-pusiste a mamá a salvo?-

-si, esta con Scarlett. El tipo que se interpuso en la boda esta peleando contra Dante en la sala-Dante sale volando contra Vergil y Sparda, con polvo y escombro sobre el; la parte superior del traje no la tenía y la manga de la camisa estaba rota sin mencionar que tenía varios cortes y la tela se había teñido en esas zonas con sangre-estaba-corrigió

-SPARDA!-llego el demonio con dos espadas en las manos

-que es lo que quieres de mi?-pregunto parándose y sacándose el saco negro

-eliminarte, eso es lo que quiero…por tu culpa tuya quede sellado-escupió su odio con rabia

-momento…Mundus?-

-veo que ya me recuerdas-se acerca velozmente y lo ataca sin embargo Sparda lo bloquea-no estas de animo para que arruine tu vida un poco?-pregunto con ironía. Dante y Vergil colocan sus espadas en su cuello

-este show ha terminado viejo-dijo Dante

-parece que deseas en serio morir-siguió Vergil, los tres albinos lo atacan simultáneamente, Mundus lo esquiva

-demasiado lentos-apoyo su mano contra el suelo y con los pies los fue juntado a los tres y los lanza contra la pared (a la onda DMC 3)

-como es que volviste Sparda?-pregunto mientras los tres se paraban

-larga historia, si quieres siéntate que te la cuento-contesto

-muy gracioso Sparda…llego la hora de mi venganza-se abalanza contra Sparda y este lo bloquea, las estocadas iban y venían se herían mutuamente y la sangre bañaba el suelo, Sparda en su vida se imagino volver a tener que enfrentarse con Mundus. Vergil se entromete en la batalla y lo atraviesa con Yamato en el pecho, Mundus lo mira de reojo y luego lo patea, se quita a Yamato del pecho pelea con ella contra Sparda y cuando pudo derribarlo unos segundos se acerca velozmente a Vergil y lo atraviesa con ella-estate quieto niñito, esto es cosa de adultos-

-oye! El único que lo atraviesa con la espada soy yo! -lo ataca Dante por las espaldas, Sparda enfurecido por como trato de matar a su hijo hace aparecer su verdadera forma demoniaca y lo ataca con rabia

-Vergil!-entra en la escena Scarlett y le saca la espada del cuerpo

-Scarlett te dije que te fueras-se levanta dificultosamente, Scarlett lo ayuda

-no podía irme sin ti-lo abraza

-oh pero que tierno el amor joven-comento irónico e entrometidamente, Vergil se pone frente a ella-lastima que tendré que dejarte viuda querida-Vergil bufó- ah cierto, si ni siquiera te pudiste casar…morirás solo-Vergil se acerca rápido a Mundus y lo ataca con varias estocadas, el las esquiva pero luego siente dos espadas que lo atravesaron; mira de reojos a Sparda y a Dante

-no paren!-grito Sparda, si lo atacaban contantemente sin descanso tal vez le ganarían-no nos detengamos!- Scarlett mira un candelabro grande justo arriba de Mundus, invoca una lanza y la arroja contra la cadena que la sostenía-Vergil! Arriba- miran los tres y se apartan en seguida

-no bajen la guarda, Mundus es una maquina de sorpresas-dijo Sparda. De repente del candelabro salta Mundus y en su forma demoniaca

-diablos!-dijo Dante-no paren de atacarlo-ambos gemelos se convierten en demonios también y lo atacan sin freno alguno

-Dante, recuerdas el hechizo que te enseñe?-recordó Sparda-porque no lo pones en practica ahora-

-claro-se truena los dedos, une sus manos y se concentra

-debemos distraerlo mientras hace el hechizo, evitemos a toda costa que se acerque a él. Requiere tiempo este conjuro-alerto Sparda a Vergil que seguían combatiendo. Paulatinamente debajo de Dante se formo un pentáculo y dentro de el varios símbolos, una ventisca azoto el lugar y revoloteaba el cabello del albino

-arte secreto del Demonio: cadenas del Rey del Averno-de las 5 puntas del pentáculo salen unas cadenas rodeadas de un aura roja, cada cadena enrollo un miembro del cuerpo del demonio y la quinta cadena enrollo su cuello

-suéltame maldito hibrido-

-ahora si viejo, Vergil…acaben con el, no podrá liberarse de esas indestructibles cadenas- Sparda clava su espada en el pecho del demonio y del mango concentro su energía que fue rodeando la espada entera

-desconozco el como fuiste liberado…pero volverlo a hacer no me costará trabajo-un sello con símbolos extraños aparece en el pecho de Mundus

-no te atrevas…siempre volveré y cuando tenga la oportunidad te mataré a ti y a tu familia entera!-amenazó con rabia

-suerte intentándolo…Sello de los 7 Infiernos!-pronunció, el sello se convierte en una cadena negra que se fue adhiriendo a la piel del demonio y lo fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta convertirlo en algo que no era ni tierra o polvo

-funciono?-pregunto Scarlett mirando esa especie de arena

-si, ahora Mundus esta sellado de nuevo…me pregunto como abra sido liberado-Sparda cae al suelo tosiendo sangre

-papá!-se agachan sus hijos, tenía cortaduras muy profundas por todo el cuerpo-Dante tienen los orbes verdes-Dante de su bolsillo saca uno y se lo da a beber a su padre. Segundos después las heridas se fueron cerrando y la sangre volvió al cuerpo-te sientes bien ahora?-

-algo-se para con dificultad-ustedes dos aún tienen pendiente la boda-Dante, Vergil, Sparda y Scarlett volvieron a la sala y encontraron a todos sus familiares luchando contra los demonios invasores

-bien, hasta aquí llego esto, Scarlett quieres pulverizar a los intrusos?-pregunto Vergil

-claro-se toman de las manos como si estuvieran a punto de bailar, Vergil con una mano en su cintura y Scarlett estaba aferrada a su hombro

-todos apártense!-alerto Sparda. Toda su familia se apartó detrás de Scarlett y Vergil, debajo de ellos se formo un símbolo con sellos raros

-ahora-de ellos se desprende una energía devastadora que destruyo a todos los demonios que invadieron la casa de Rocko. Después de destruir a los demonios Scarlett se acercó al altar a paso lento que, en pensar de Vergil, creyó que había arruinado su boda, su vestido estaba maltratado y roto, ya no tenía puesta tu tiara y su peinado se había arruinado y lo tenía suelto-Scarlett?-se acerca el albino

-Scarlett, lamento que tu boda se haya arruinado-se disculpo Sparda

-yo sé que siempre habías deseado tener un gran boda-se acerca Vergil y le toma de los hombros. Scarlett se da vuelta pero no estaba triste, tenía una sonrisa-porque estas sonriendo? Se suponía que si la boda se arruino estarías triste?-

-bromeas? Fue la mejor boda del mundo entero!-sonríe radiantemente

-que, que!?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-lo que escucharon. Esta fue la mejor boda del mundo, y no de cualquier mujer…yo tuve la mejor boda-lleva sus mano al pecho

-em…claro-dijo Vergil-y dices que fue grandioso que estuviéramos al borde de la muerte enfrentando a Mundus no?-

-pues si!-lo abraza-tu padre me dio la mejor boda del mundo

-que?-dijo Sparda incrédulo

-tu atrajiste a Mundus haciendo que todo esto se convirtiera en un verdadero desastre…luche contra demonios junto a Vergil…LA MEJOR VODA DE TODA MI VIDA!-festejo Scarlett-amo a tu familia Vir-lo abraza

-oigan seguirá la boda o no?-pregunto Lino

-claro…oigan el ministro sigue vivo?-de los escombros sale el cura

-puedo garantizarles que si…esta es la mejor boda del mundo-acotó el cura sacudiendo su traje-sigamos en donde dejamos…alguien tiene alguna objeción sacando la intromisión de Mundus?-nadie dijo nada, Vergil y Scarlett en sus condiciones deplorables se tomaron de las manos frente al cura (las fanáticas de Vergil tampoco cuentan xD)

-entonces como no hay impedimentos en la unión de este hombre y esta mujer…los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia-Vergil besa a Scarlett y todos sus familiares se pusieron a festejar

-esta es la mejor aventura que tuve en toda la vida-acoto Dante abrazándose de Sparda y Eva

-tu lo has dicho peque-le desacomoda el cabello mientras lo acariciaba-oye falta la coreografía-Dante saca un reproductor de música de quien sabe donde

-VIRGILIO!-aparecieron de la nada, sus amigos

-como es que aparecieron ustedes!?-pregunto Vergil-que clase de brujería es esta!-se esconde detrás de Scarlett

-arreglamos con Dante de que apareceríamos después de la ceremonia, ya habíamos venido antes que ustedes para que no levantaras sospecha

-pongan la música!-enciende el reproductor de música y se preparan para bailar, se ponen unos anteojos negros

-OPA GANGNAM STYLE!-comenzaron a bailar, Vergil estaba igual de incrédulo como cuando los vio bailar por primera vez, además de eso se unió al baile Sparda, Eva y Scarlett-únete hermano-se acerca Dante sin dejar de saltar hacia Vergil que estaba estático

-ya basta no bailaré esa horrible canción!-se negó

-anda, no seas aguafiestas amorcito-se acerca y lo abraza su esposa-ven a bailar-le toma de las manos

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEXY LADIES!-gritaron todos menos Vergil, a medida que fue pasando el rato se fue integrando al baile de Dante-decías Ver!?-

-esta bien tu ganas…OPA GANHNAM STYLE!-canto Vergil

-esa es la actitud chicos!-llego saltado Sparda y les toma de la cabeza-díganlo-

-te quiero hermanito-

-mi pequeño se caso al fin-lo abraza Sparda

-no soy pequeño-se quejo

-mas te vales que la cuides-amenazo con un puño en alto León

-sereno moreno. Si que la cuidaré y no te sorprendas si en unos meses aparece ella diciéndote "papi estoy embarazada" jeje-se burlo Vergil

-ven para acá pequeño demonio-empieza a perseguirlo por toda la sala

-Vergil!-lo reta Scarlett

Después de este gran festejo dado en el mundo demoniaco volvieron al mundo humano y lo siguieron allí, en la casa de los Sparda. Paso toda la noche y cuando amaneció todos se fueron salvo Scarlett y Vergil, que según abrazados, Eva se había ido a recostar y Dante estaban en el sofá con su padre.

-ah Scarlett, tengo un regalo para ti, espera aquí-sube las escaleras, Scarlett se sienta junto a Sparda

-Vergil te cuidará muy bien, de eso estoy seguro-la abraza a su nuera

-eso no hay que ponerlo en duda "suegrito"-dijo divertida

-me siento viejo, jamás nadie me llamo suegro-lloriqueó Dante se ríe de el

-Scarlett?-la mujer se levanta y lo encara tenía dos grandes paquetes en mano, los deja en la mesa-recuerdas que me dijiste que tu tenías la colección completa de muñecas?

-si, que hay con eso?-

-no esta del todo completa-Scarlett alza una ceja

-que quieres decir?-Vergil abre la primera caja y saca a la pequeña Scarlett-Vergil…esa…esa…soy yo?

-faltabas tu en la colección…eres una muñeca preciosa-Scarlett levanta a la muñeca que era una replica exacta de ella

-"prometo amarte, horrarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe"-dijo la muñeca

-Vergil…es hermosa-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-eso no es todo-desenvuelve la segunda caja y saca al pequeño Vergil de ella

-eres tu!-

- yo solamente tenia pensado darte a la pequeña Scarlett…pero mamá me insistió en que : "no hay novia sin un novio"-

-son maravillosos…pero como hiciste para conseguir muñecos iguales a nosotros?-

-los arregle para que se parecieran a nosotros-Scarlett deja a los muñecos en la mesa y lo abraza con fuerza

-gracias Vergil…te amo tanto-lo besa dulcemente

-que tierno!-acoto Dante mirando la televisión con su padre con los pies sobre la mesa

-ya cállate payaso!-le grita su hermano. Scarlett para callarlo a él lo besa

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Y? les gusto la interesante boda de Vergil y Scarlett? A mi me gustaría tener una así y mas si mi novio es Dante xD jajaja**_

_**Sparda es bien pro peleando me encanto la parte en la que pasa por la sombra y de su linda sonrisa pasa a ser una mueca seria, fría y asesina xD**_

_**Dante…MALDITO INZEZTUOZO! XD jajajaja como me encanta hablar con la Zeta**_

_**Bueno si les gusto comenten subo capítulos todos los LUNES!**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo y nos vemos el próximo lunes**_

_**CHAU, CHAU!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOLAAAAA! Como andan? Aca les dejo el capitulo de hoy, gracias por los comentarios, y les informo que estoy trabajando en dos fics nuevos, uno es sobre la vida Sparda, como conoció a Eva etc, etc, va a ser un poco erótica… y otro es sobre mi parejita favorita de yaoi Dante y Vergil xD, esa les aviso como que se va a tornar un poco aburrida al principio y va a haber mucho para leer pero después las cosas se ponen interesantes y también va a ser erótica. A los amantes del Yaoi espero que los disfruten. Aun no se cual publicar primero cuando termine este fic porque como no tengo avanzada la historia y es muy poco lo que tengo se me dificulta. No se preocupen ya van a ve mi trabajo y de seguro les gustara.**_

_**Bueno dejo de lado mi gran sermón y los dejo con la lectura**_

_**CORRE LECTURA!**_

Capitulo 12: bebés: un tema complejo

Pasó una semana desde aquella boda memorable. Ahora Sparda, Dante, Vergil y Eva estaban en un negocio para bebés, comprando juguetes, ropa, pañales entre otras cosas; Eva estaba de casi 8 meses.

-y esta? rebota mucho-dijo Dante saltando sobre una cuna

-si…y tiene que rebotar?-pregunto Sparda

-que dices bebe?-dijo Eva mirando su barriga-el bebé quiere esa-señala una cuna de una gallinita de caricatura

-mi hijo medio demonio no dormirá sobre un pajarraco-contesto amargo Sparda

-si te pusieras mas en contacto con sus sentimientos-Eva alza sus manos de forma expresiva

-mira gallinita…te voy a…-toma su dedo y lo aprieta, imaginen la cara amarga de Sparda y el ruido de los tronidos de sus manos

-oigan tranquilos!-los calma Vergil

-miren, miren. Estoy en la cárcel-se ríe Dante estando en una cuna y todos lo miraban con una expresión así: -_-

-ahora escúchame bobalicón, la embarazada soy yo no tu. Cuando quedes embarazado, tu elegirás la cama-siguió la pelea su esposa

-miren, jeje, miren. Ropa para bebé en ofertas-señalo Vergil para cambiar de tema, emocionados van para allá mientras que Dante estaba atrapado en la cuna, tenía las piensas atrapadas entre las barras de madera

-oigan no me dejen aquí-

-oh miren que hermoso bebé-dijo una mujer mayor y robusta, imaginen la cara de Dante pobrecito. Cuando logro escapar tenía marcas de labial en todo el rostro

-oye, te ves bien-comento aguantando la risa Vergil

-no es gracioso papanatas-se limpia con la manga de su gabardina

-mira eso Sparda-le enseña un vestido rosa

-y como sabes que será niña?-pregunto Sparda achinando los ojos

-intuición femenina-

-será niño, es obvio que si-insiste Sparda

-niña!-dijeron Eva y Dante

-niño!-siguieron Vergil y Sparda

-mira esta remera papá-señala Vergil una remera azul con detalles en negro

-perfecta para nuestro NI-ÑO-mira de reojo con una cínica sonrisa a Eva. Sparda se sienta, Eva se acerca a paso lento pero firme y con los humos en la cabeza

-escúchame bobo, todos tus comentarios me tienen hasta aquí de harta!-señala mas arriba que su cabeza, imaginen un ruido de látigo junto a ese gesto jeje-mi hija!-

-hijo -cambio Sparda

-mi hija!-pega su rostro al de Sparda

-oigan tranquilos, porque no compran ropa que sea unisex, no solo para identificar a una niña se usa el rosa y a un niño el azul-aclaro Vergil

-tu que haces de azul, pensé que eras niña-comento divertido su gemelo, de paso Vergil le golpea la cabeza con el mango de Yamato-auch!-

-en fin como decía, compren ropa de un color que pueda ir con los dos sexos- Sparda y Eva se miran-compren ropa amarilla clara y ya no molesten-

-esta bien, tu ganas Vergil-dijo rendido su padre

-esta bien, amarillo…pero si nace niña atascare su armario con ropa rosa-Sparda ruje

-y si es niño la atascare yo con ropa azul!-van a la caja con mucha ropa amarilla. Volviendo a casa Sparda y Eva estaban siendo muy competitivos en cuanto a lo del bebé

-tienen que estar peleados por el bebé siempre?-pregunto enojado Dante

-tu padre no entiende que será una dulce y adorable niña-restriega su pancita de embarazada al demonio

-será niño!-insiste el caballero demonio

-ya, serenos morenos- los calma Dante

-oigan tuvieron la misma discusiones sobre si íbamos a ser niños o niñas?-pregunto Vergil

-pues…-Sparda y Eva reflexionaron sobre el pasado-estaba ya de 9 meses y seguíamos discutiendo si eran niños o niñas-

-Flash Back-

-serán niños!- grito Sparda

-serán niñas!-grito Eva, una corriente eléctrica recorrieron sus ojos

-como estas tan segura de eso?!-

-soy su madre y yo las tengo en el vientre!-insiste

-y yo su padre, hay un 50 % de que sean niños y un 50% de que sean niñas!-

-tu y tus estúpidos porcentajes!-siguieron peleando por unas horas

-serán niños!-siguieron la pelea

-no seguiré discutiendo contigo-se da vuelta y da unos pasos, se frena de repente y se soba el vientre

-Eva?-

-Sparda…-se da vuelta-y-y-ya…v-vienen-

-que, que!?-

-YA VIENEN!-Sparda sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre el, no movió ni un musculo y su piel se torno pálida-SPARDA!-reacciona y la ayuda a subir al auto, arranco a toda velocidad-ACELERA O TE REBANARÉ LA CABEZA CON TU PROPIA ESPADA!-grito con dolor

-tranquilízate, y respira-estaba mas alterado Sparda que Eva. Al llegar al hospital una enfermera la atiende y la ayuda a sentarse en una silla a ruedas.

-Sparda, no me siento bien-le toma la mano y la aprieta con todas sus fuerzas

-yo tampoco-se quejo por su mano precisamente-Eva, respira!- estaba pulverizando su mano

-cada cuanto son las contracciones?-pregunto la doctora, Eva mira la mano de Sparda que estaba completamente roja-creo que muy seguidas-

-lo siento-se disculpa Eva

-no importa-entraron a la sala de partos. Pasaron 45 minutos…

-hay buena imagen en el monitor-pregunto la doctora

-Sparda, lo lamento. La verdad es que ni me importan si son niños o niñas. Lo único que quiero es que estén bien-se disculpó llorando

-yo también lo lamento Eva. Sean niños o niñas los querré igual-Eva da un gran grito sordo y largo que se escucho en toda la sala de espera. Rato corto después…

-son preciosos…son…son niños-se emocionó Sparda

-oh, que cositas mas hermosas-les da a los bebés

-como se llamará el primero?-pregunta la enfermera

-como lo llamaremos, ya que son niños Dante o Virgilio?-pregunto Eva

-porque no al primero Virgilio?-

-Virgilio Sparda. Y al segundo?-le pone una etiqueta con su nombre para no confundirlos

-Dante-

-Dante Sparda-le pone la etiqueta en la mano. Los dos niños tenían el cabello corto y blanco (ternura xD)

-son perfectos-dijo Sparda abrazando a Eva mientras veía a sus recién nacidos hijos

-Fin de Flash Back-

-entonces dejaron esa rivalidad…Dante, cuanto a que pasará lo mismo cuando nazca nuestro hermano-apostó Vergil

-por supuesto-estrechan sus manos

-oigan!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-y porque no piensan nombre mientras esperan al bebé-Dante de una bolsa que salió de quien sabe donde, saca "el juego de la vida" para jugar con su hermano

-estudiante o ya quieres trabajar?-pregunto Dante dándole un autito con un individuo azul

-estudiante-

-yo trabajaré-ponen sus autitos rojo en carriles diferentes, Dante saca una tarjeta

-me toca trabajar de doctor, con el sueldo de…-saca otra tarjeta-50.000 woow!-festejo-y viviré en…-saca la tarjeta de una casa medianamente estable-oh si!-

-comencemos-empezaron a jugar

-y si es niña la llamamos Trixie?-sugirió Eva

-no se. Si es niño que tal Wolf-siguió Sparda

-no es lindo nombre para un bebé-se negó Eva

-piénsalo, cuando sea mayor mamá, todos les temerán por ese nombre tan impactante-acotó Vergil jugando-perfecto ya termine los estudios! Y trabajaré de…-saca la tarjeta-estrella de rock, chúpate esa Dante!-

-oye, yo quería ser estrella de rock-se quejo el menor

-con un suelo de…-saca una tarjeta-100000 dólares…wuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuu!-festejo-toma eso torpe doctor! Y viviré en…-saca la tarjeta de la mejor casa del juego-oh si!-

-oye eso no es justo!-se cruza de brazos con un puchero en la cara, siguieron jugado y a Dante le toca una tarjeta-"la bolsa de valores cae y cambias de empleo, elije otra tarjeta de empleo y sueldo"-elije otra tarjeta y le toca ser artista-oh si, soy artista! Con un sueldo de-saca otra tarjeta-90000 dólares, yahooooooo!-

-oye yo quería ser el artista!-se enoja Vergil. Cuando Vergil da vuelta la ruleta le toca casarse-"felicidades, te casas!"-leyó lo que decía la tarjeta-oh si, mi linda esposa Scarlett-pone una muñequita rosa al lado del conductor del autito azul

-jejeje, pronto tendrás hijos-saca una tarjera "Life"- como estas a favor de la adopción en países extranjeros, adoptas a un par de gemelos chinos…diablos!-

-jeje, decías-se burlo Vergil mientras Dante ponía a sus gemelitos en su autito rojo

-que tal Jade?-propuso la rubia

-Logan-Sparda anotaba los nombres en una fila para niños y en otra fila para niñas

-oye hiciste trampa!-se quejo Vergil

-que?! yo no hice nada-se defiende Dante

-te vi sacando dinero del banca a espalda mía!-

-yo no hice nada!-insiste en su inocencia, y de la nada de sus mangas salen billetes de 100 y 50-ups!-

-lo sabia. Tramposo!-corre todo el juego y se tira encima de el estrangulándolo y dando rienda suelta a sus peleítas de gemelos

-ya cálmense los dos o los cercenaré con mi espada!-pegó un grito su padre y enseguida los hermanos se separaron y acomodaron el juego lentamente

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Y? les gusto el capitulo de hoy. Muy cortito :'( pero bueno no se me ocurrió mucho en este. Pero es gracioso.**_

_**Si les gusto comenten subo capítulos todos los lunes sin excepción. ESAS MALDITAS MESAS EXAMINADORAS NO IMPEDIRAN QUE SUBA CAPITULOS Y DESCEPCIONE A MIS LECTORES! PUDRANSE, PUDRANSE TODAS LAS MESAS! XD**_

_**Me lleve 3 materias por si quieren saber y debo una del año pasado T.T: matemática, ingles d año y Economía Política.**_

_**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, un abrazo psicológico xD y nos leemos el próximo lunes**_

_**CHAU, CHAU!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Buenas! Como están. Aca les dejo el capitulo semanal, lo iba a subir antes pero se me corto la luz :P jajaja maldita lluvia. Bueno disfrútenlo **_

_**CORRE LECTURA!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Capitulo 13: de aquí a la maternidad

Eva estaba en el hospital ya que estaba con contracciones y la acompaño Scarlett para allá. Ahora iban Dante, Vergil y Sparda en el auto, Vergil conducía, Dante iba de copiloto y Sparda estaba nervioso atrás sentado de forma incorrecta dentro del auto.

-apúrate, apúrate. El bebé llegara en cualquier momento Vergil!-dijo apurado Sparda

-papá siéntate bien y abróchate el cinturón!-dijo nervioso Vergil

-a un lado abuela déjame manejar a mi!-Sparda toma el volante desde el asiento de atrás

-PAPA! Que haces!-dijo Dante

-evitar que el bebé llegue antes que nosotros!-empezó a manejar el auto descontroladamente sobre la calle iba de un carril para el otro, Sparda sonríe cuando divisa al hospital, tenía una mirada macabra y psicópata-ya casi llegamos-sigue sonriendo macabramente como si fuese un psicópata

-Dante nos vemos en la próxima vida-se abrazaron los hermanos

-Vergil, te quiero mucho!-dijo lloriqueando el menor

-ya llegamos. Baje, bajen, bajen!-todos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a correr hacia la sala de maternidad, Sparda se cruza con el doctor que atendería a Eva y trata de ganarle para llegar el primero, cuando estaba festejando con los brazos en alto el doctor le saca el monóculo y se queda quieta mientras el medico ingresaba al hospital, Sparda intenta entrar al hospital pero se choca con la pared y cae al suelo. Rato después entran los gemelos llevando a su padre ya que no veía sin su monóculo, entran a la habitación.

-Sparda mira lo que trajo la cigüeña…tu monóculo-le muestra su monóculo mientras todos en la sala se reían de Sparda

-ja, ja muy graciosa-le saca el monóculo de las manos y luego de ponérselo divisa al pequeño que lleva en brazos-oh por satán!-se toma las manos el demonio-es mucho mas hermoso de lo que me había imaginado-se acerca al bebé, era peliblanco y seguramente de ojos azules-ay mi capitana de cabellos dorados, sabías que te amo muchísimo-dijo enamorado Sparda mientras la abrazaba

-yo te amo a ti demonio encantador-dijo sonriente Eva

-te amo Vergil-dijo Dante, Vergil lo mira alzando una ceja y luego se sonríen mutuamente hasta mostrar una gran sonrisa radiante

-es niño Sparda, como quieres llamarlo?-pregunto sonriente Eva

-creo que el mejor nombre sería… Nero-acaricia la cabeza del bebé

-Nero Sparda-anotó la enfermera y le pone la etiqueta en la mano

-es muy tierno nuestro hermanito!-dijo Dante con las mejillas rojas

-Nero-se acerca Vergil y lo mira bien-le queda bien-

-es perfecto-dijo emocionado Sparda

-y nosotros que!?-se quejo Dante

-su momento de gloria ya paso-Dante y Vergil se miran y se van a un rincón a lloriquear con un aura violeta difuminada con negro

-perdimos nuestro encanto Dante-dijo el mayor

-ya no nos quieren…abrázame hermano!-Dante abraza a Vergil y este le da un codazo

-oh perfecto, ya empezamos con los celos-acotó Scarlett

-cállate mujer!-grito desde su rinconcito Vergil. Sparda, Eva y Scarlett se ríen de la actitud de los gemelos

Cuatro semanas después, Sparda tenía unas bolsas tremendas en los ojos por el insomnio, estaba de bata y con el bebé llorando en bazos, la acariciaba, lo mimaba pero nada lo calmaba. Va a la cocina y Eva estaba con durmiendo en el lavaplatos con una esponja en la mano.

-Eva-la despierta su marido, ella reacciona enseguida-que vamos a hacer? No ha parado de llorar desde que volvimos del hospital!-se quejo Sparda-ni Dante ni Vergil eran tan molestos y gritones de bebé-deplorablemente Dante y Vegil estaban en la sala y escucharon todo

-Satán mio! Nero no paro de llorar desde que llegamos nosotros-dijo Vergil recostado de forma al revés en el sofá mientras se tapaba los oídos

-y que lo digas, el ambiente es menos divertido-Dante estaba igual, Nero llora mas fuerte y los gemelos se tapa los oídos aún mas fuerte para no escucharlo

-no lo soporto. Si los bebés son así de molestos prefiero no tenerlos-

-yo tampoco Ver-

-Dante, Vergil no pueden cantarle algo para que se duerma-entra su padre con mirada cansada

-lo siento estábamos a punto de irnos-intentan escapar y luego se dan cuenta que en la puerta faltaba algo

-buscaban esto?-dijo astuto Sparda con los picaportes de todas las puertas externas de la casa

-donde hay una guitarra?-pregunto Dante rendido, Vergil alza a su hermano en bazos y se sienta en el sofá esperando a Dante. Cuando llega con una guitarra criolla se sienta y comienza a tocar algo lento, le cantan una canción para niños que solían escuchar de pequeños (imagínense a los dos cantando "canción para bañar a la luna" de María Elena Walsh :P). Primero el bebé, a parte de parar de llorar, se les quedó viendo a ambos, a medida que fue trascurriendo la canción comenzó a pesarle los parpados y los cierra lentamente.

-al fin se durmió-dijo Eva

-ahora podremos dormir nosotros-ambos padres se tiran al suelo agotados

-pobrecitos, es mas duro cuidar de Nero que de nosotros hace muchos años-comento Vergil-lleva con cuidado al bebé Dante-su hermano levanta al bebé suavemente, sube al segundo piso y va a la habitación de Nero, lo recuesta delicadamente en su cuna para no despertarlo.

-oye viejo despierta-cachetea a Sparda

-que, que. Todos a cubierta!-reaccionó

-vayan a arriba a dormir, no queda muy bonito que estén durmiendo en el suelo-Sparda se levanta con flojera y caga a Eva en brazos hasta su habitación. Dante llega

-y ahora que hacemos hermano?-pregunto Vergil

-pues, tengo una idea para pasar el rato-Dante va a buscar dos tubos largos y anchos-ten-Dante comienza a tocar con el caño el suelo como si fuera un indio y Vergil se sienta con el y acerca su boca al tubo para que suene eco

"desde aquel serro viene bajando

Pichila en mano, pichila en mano"

Dante hace un ruido similar a un animal

"se ve que el chango esta solo por eso se bien…-Sparda lanza su espada en medio de los hermanos y ellos se quedan con una cara mas o menos así: O.O

-silencio dúo de idiotas, si ahora están motivados para cantar háganlo en otro lado o en vos baja-toma su espada sube de nuevo a su habitación

-ok, hagámoslo en silencio-dice Vergil

-hacer que O.O?-pregunto extrañado

-música-Dante suspira aliviado-ya se, tengo otra canción, toma tu espada-ambos hermanos toman su espada y hacen distancia entre si y comienzan a cantar

"pum pum pum pum pum pum, pum pum pum pum pum pum…laaaaaaaaaaaaa piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichila-mueven sus espadas lentamente de un lado a otro concorde a la canción-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichila

-la pichila que chupai-siguió Dante

-shi che puede-siguieron bailando-UUUuuu-le hace eso a Dante

-UUUuuu-se la devuelve

(Imagínense que cantan Locomía pero le cambian la palabra "locomia" por "la pichila" xD)

-espera que tienes un olor a pizza impresionante-se aleja de el

-y tu tienes un olor a pantera horrible-se burlo Dante, dejan sus espadas a un costado

-ahora que podemos hacer?-deja a Yamato de lado

-otra canción…-se pone a pensar

-ya se...-se ponen juntos

"si tu pichila no es feliz

Y tu cuerpito pide conga a morir…puj puj!-por cada puj llevaban los brazos al frente

Déjate llevar-hacen onditas con la cabeza

-la pichila es timón-bajan las cabezas con un puño arriba

la pichila!

lleva pilotín de equipaje

La pichila!

Shhh shhh pincha la pochola"-siguió Dante

-vuelva vuela, Dante…vuela vuela-corrigió su hermano

-ustedes van a volar de aquí…largo!-los hecha Sparda persiguiéndolos, salen despavoridos de la casa

-oye Ver recuerdas cuando éramos las voces cantoras de nuestro ultimo año en la secundaria?-

-como olvidarlo, tuve que ser la voz cantora por tu culpa-Dante se ríe

-pero fue divertido o no?-miran al querido horizonte de nuevo

-Flash Back-

En este recuerdo Dante y Vergil tenían casi 18 años y estaban en su ultimo año de secundaria, ya tenían sus camperas de egresados, sus banderas de curso con los nombres de ellos

-bueno alumnos, a quien quieren elegir como voz cantora entre ustedes?-pregunto el profesor tutor

-tiene que ser alguien con carácter-sugirió una

-que sea divertido y ponga energía cuando cantamos-

-Dante-se dijeron entre todos obviamente

-oh si! OH OH EO, SOMOS LOS DE USOC!-comenzaron a cantar todos menos Vergil (USOC es humanidades y ciencias sociales en mi país y en mi escuela xD)-OH OH EO!-siguieron cantado-vamos hermanito únete!-

-no quiero, déjame en paz Dante-

-oigan que Vergil sea también voz cantora, tiene una voz mas fuerte que la mía-sugirió abrazando a su hermano

-estas loco!-gritaron todos incluyendo Vergil

-no pienso ser voz cantora!-grito

-lo ves, hay mucho mas potencial en tu voz-sonrió su hermano

-no quiero Dante-

-no me digas que te da vergüenza…vamos es nuestro ultimo año de secundaria-

-y eso que!-

-además tenemos que elegir una canción para bailar a fin de año-acoto un compañero

-Thriller!-dijeron al unísono los gemelos y luego se miran, se sonríen nerviosos

-de acuerdo, bailemos Thriller-Dante ya se había puesto a practicar sobre la mesa, y Vergil apropósito lo empuja y se cae sobre sus compañeras

-hola chiquitas, como les va?-sonríe nervioso-em…voy a morir no?-

-ja! Tu que crees?-después de darle una soberana paliza a nuestro querido Dante, se sienta junto a su gemelo

-Dantiquito empieza a comportarte quieres?-propuso su gemelo recostado sobre la pared

-usted señor Sparda deje de sostener la pared-grito su maestra

-mire profesora que esta escuela no es muy segura-sostiene la pared-y por ahí, si me muevo la pared se viene a la mierda-

-Virgilio…usted es un guarango-confirmo su maestra

-naaaa-se levanta-no, profesora discúlpeme no quise decir mierda-todos sus compañeros se ríen

-mejor siéntese junto a su hermano!-

-bien, bien, estas aprendiendo de tu hermano. Bien!-dijo feliz Dante tomándolo de la cabeza

-Señor Virgilio y compañía compórtense o los mandaré con la directora!-

-Dante ya cállate-agacha su cabeza recostándose sobre el banco-por cierto-se levanta de repente-deje de decirme Virgilio, es horrible!-se quejo tomándose de la cabeza perdiendo los estribos xD

-oye hermanito, se me ocurre una canción para animarte- dijo de forma sugerente-LA PICHILA!-

-OH COMO QUIERO A MI PICHILA! PICHILA, OH MI PICHILA!-cantaron los dos-QUE SERIA YO SIN MI PICHILA!-

-Virgilio y compañía se van ahora directo a la dirección y cántenle esa horrible canción a la directora…AHORA!-los gemelos se levantan y salen abrazados el uno al otro, todos los varones le festejaron, y todas las mujeres los trataron de puercos sucios

-Fin de Flash Back-

-como olvidarlo hermano mio…cuando fuimos a la dirección le cantamos la canción y nos suspendieron 5 días-recordó Vergil

-que buenos tiempos en los que hacíamos muchas maldades-

-Dante tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo me va a pasar-comento el mayor

-como que?-

-no se, pero es algo horrible-antes de que se diera cuenta algo toca el hombro de ambos hermanos y estos paralizados se abrazaron el uno al otro

-BUH!-grito y Dante se lanza a los brazos de Vergil

-mami!-grito el de rojo

-por Satán como pueden asustarse con eso son demonios!...o algo parecido-

-porque haces eso mujer!-se quejo Vergil

-porque es divertido ricura-lo abraza al gemelo mayor

-Scarlett no tienes platos que lavar?-pregunto Dante, ella lo mira amenazadoramente por tratarla como sirvienta

-Dante-pronuncio tenebrosamente

-no quise decir eso, me asustaste!-se esconde detrás de su hermano

-mátalo si quieres Scarlett-lo desprotege a Dante para que Scarlett lo matara

-no te preocupes yo tomo venganzas a su tiempo…cuando estés desprevenido…cuando nadie pueda ayudarte…ahí apareceré-se adelanta y camina la pelirroja

-es por eso que la amo…es malvada a nivel experto!-corre hacia ella y la abraza dejando al pobre Dante atrás con un paro cardíaco

-Vergil cuando tendremos a nuestros hijos?-pregunto feliz Scarlett mientras que Vergil sudaba frío por mencionar el tema

-porque no esperamos un tiempo, es muy pronto para hablar de ese tema-

-ya vamos un mes de casados, es el mejor momento-

-mentira! Se empieza a hablar de eso después de…pues… em…3 años?-sonríe nervioso

-ni tu sabes cuando se empieza torpe! Yo quiero uno o sino dos…sería maravilloso tener unos gemelos no Vergil?-

-sería demasiada coincidencia que naciera otro par de gemelos de un padre que tiene un gemelo…un muy bobo gemelo-mira de reojo a Dante que se había tropezado con una roca y se de cara al piso-lo ves?-

-sería lindo-le toma del brazo

-no quiero tener hijos aún, quiero disfrutar estar contigo, solos por un tiempo-

-ya estuvimos solos más de 3 años Vergil-contradijo su esposa

-hablo de la vida en pareja-corrige el hombre-aún es pronto para pensar en eso-

-y cuando será el momento?-

-por favor no empecemos otra ves con esto, ayer y antes de ayer me estuviste mandando una que otra indirecta para tener hijos-

-yo ya estoy en edad de tener hijos y tu también-

-esto no tiene que ver con la edad sino con tu preparación psicológica para poder cuidar de un niño-

-quiero tener un bebé y no se porque no me entiendes-se marcha

-Scarlett-la llamo y ella lo ignora, suspira-y ahora que hago Dante, esta furiosa conmigo-

-tu sabías que este día llegaría, el instinto maternal de Scarlett ya salió y quiere tener sus propios hijos-

-y el instinto paternal mío no cuenta?-

-tienes instinto paternal?-Vergil lo golpea con Yamato-ya esta bien. Seguro que no se siente apoyada por parte tuya con esta idea-

-Dante si tu te hubieses casado con ella a cuantos meses después tendrías hijos?-

- sinceramente…una semana después de haberme casado-

-que?!-

-gracias a Patty logre tener paciencia con los niños y me gustaría tenerlos apenas me casara…para luego enseñarles a jugar a las cartas y a apostar-se frota las manos malévolamente- no ya en serio, y si fuera por mi tendría todas hijas mujeres…o la gran mayoría-

-em…claro…aun así no estoy seguro-

-tomate el tiempo que sea necesario para pensarlo y luego, ya veras-

-en ves de ser cazador de demonios deberías dedicarte a ser psicólogo-

-soy genial lo se-alardeó y Vergil le da un puñetazo en el hombro

-iré a hablar con Scarlett. No sea cosa que por su enojo me deje durmiendo afuera y por su culpa tenga que armarme una cuchita de cartones-se marcha el mayor

-suerte intentando no dormir afuera!-grito Dante y su hermano le hace una señal obscena con la mano (supongo que ya sabrán jeje)

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Y les gusto? Este es un lindo capitulo :D**_

_**Dante es el mejor psicólogo del mundo :P**_

_**Aaaaaaaaw es muy lindo Nero, ya me lo imagino como un bebé, aw :3**_

_**Bueno si les gusto comenten subo capítulos todos los lunes**_

_**Por cierto informo que, como ya saben estoy haciendo un fic sobre Dante y Vergil yaoi, bueno voy a rehacerlo de nuevo porque no me gusta como estoy derivando la historia asique ese fic va a tener que esperar un poco. Sin embargo estoy trabajando en otro de Dante y Trish que es erotico (como la tengo con el lemon jajaja) no se preocupen a los amantes de yaoi ya les voy a tener listo el fic**_

_**Bueno como no tengo nada mas que avisarles, em… pues…ah**_

_**CHAU, CHAU!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como están, les gustó el cap anterior?**

**Bueno era necesario hacerle parodia a Graduados con eso…LA PICHILAA! Jajaja**

**Bueno no interrumpo mas y les dejo el capitulo semanal**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

Capitulo 14: el cumpleaños de los gemelos :D

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella psicológica conversación entre los gemelos sobre la paternidad. Vergil pudo arreglar todo con Scarlett y no lo dejo durmiendo afuera de la casa xD. Actualmente Sparda había organizado una parrillada e invito a la familia de Scarlett.

-papá tengo que hacerte una consulta-dijo Vergil

-que pasa muchacho?-

-Scarlett y yo hemos intentado varias veces tener un hijo pero no funciona-

-bueno es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo logres-da vuelta la carne y coloca unas latas de frijoles

-no crees que es peligroso poner las latas sin abrirlas?-

-pero la lata conserva el sabor-se excuso

-de acuerdo-toma la tapa del cubo de basura como escudo-volviendo con lo de antes. Tu y mamá tomaron alguna decisión al momento de tenernos a mi, a Dante y a Nero?-

-decidir jajajajajaja, por Satán, decidir…los bebes naces y ya Vergil-se río

-pero a nosotros no llegan…-

-problemas de fertilidad? Ya se como se soluciona-mira para todos lados y saca una caja pequeña-pon esto en su jugo cuando estén cenando y espera una hora, después…que empiece la acción-

-son drogas?!-Sparda lo chita

-no son drogas, son medicamentos que aumentan la ovulación femenina a un 40% de lo normal… Eva y yo también tuvimos ese problema, y cuando ella no veía coloque una pastilla en su jugo-

-ya veo entonces porque nacimos Dante y yo. Y con Nero?-

-no fue necesario, se formo naturalmente sin medicamentos. Intenta, tal vez funcione-le da la caja y Vergil la esconde en su gabardina, las latas explotan y mancha a Sparda, Vergil por suerte se protegió y no se ensució-OIGAN A COMER!-los llama feliz. Todos se sientan en la mesa y que empiece el festín!

-y hermanita hay bebito?-pregunto astuto Lino y Scarlett escupe su bebida

-ya cállate bobo-lo golpea

-Vergil picarón pensaste en lo que te dije no?-le choca un codo a su hermano

-Dante o te callas o haré que te atragantes con la carne-amenazo

-tratamos pero no podemos-contesto Scarlett

-no tendrán problemas o sí?-pregunto Kimala

-porque no consultas a un medico Scarlett. A veces somos los hombres los que no servimos-Dante mira a Vergil provocadoramente para enojarlo

-yo sirvo chiquito-

-y como lo sabes? El hecho de que puedas ey!…auch!-le pega Vergil ya que sabía lo que diría

-de que estas hablando este parece un gato? Eva lo oíste- (gato refiriéndose a que se anda de parranda con una mujer diferente todas las noches :P)

-estoy hablando de cosas naturales-se defiende el albino

-en mi casa no se hablaba de eso frente a invitados…que es esto un quilombo!-

-lo leí en esas revistas eróticas que tienes escondidas en tu mesita de luz-Sparda se queda serio con los ojos abiertos y Eva lo mira incrédula

-miren la cara de Sparda-se ríe Kimala-se sonrojo!-Sparda se sonroja mas y mira a otro lado

-ay papá, tu no pensarás que yo sigo siendo…-no termina de hablar porque su padre le interrumpe

-por tu bien espero que si nene…Eva lo oíste?-

-si! Y quiere decir que no es idiota. Verdad tesorito que solo quisiste decir eso?-le sonríe Eva

-si mama-sonríe satisfecho. Suena el teléfono y Dante va a contestar, tenían enchufado el teléfono a fuera para no andar a las corridas desde fuera hasta dentro de la casa-hola?...ah Doña Elisa…que dice?...ah momento-deja el teléfono descolgado-MAMAAAAAAAAAAA, ES LA INCHAPELOTA DE AL LADO!-grito

-idiota te va a oír-lo reta su padre. Eva atiende el teléfono y habla con la mujer

-no puedes callarte un mísero segundo?-pregunto Vergil

-que? tu me conoces y yo grito desde el teléfono la verdad-come un trozo de carne salvajemente

-ay esta charlatana que me llama a cada rato pidiéndome agua para los rabioles- (tengo una obsesión con los rabioles :P)

-Eva, Eva el teléfono-Eva toma el teléfono

-ay me abra oído? Por dios que no me haya oído-la atiende-eh, hola?-se escucha un estruendo de la casa de al lado-oyó, que idiota que soy-se quejo Eva sentándose, mientras tanto el pequeño Nero tiro todo su plato al suelo y miraba inocente a su mamá. Dante atiende su celular ya que había sonado-ay Nero-levanta el plato

-hola?... Ah Ricki…. ya se lo digo-deja el teléfono de lado-mamá dice Doña Elisa que nos vayamos todos a la mierda-

-ay Dios creo que ahora si somos vecinas enemigas-dijo a punto de comer su carne

-volviendo al tema. No te preocupes Vergil, vas a conseguirlo, yo quiero tener nietos a toda costa-siguió León

-porque esto es tan complicado-empieza a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa consecutivamente-porque, porque, porque, porque?-

-ya cálmate bro-lo reconforta su hermano-ojala sean gemelos, les enseñaría excelentes trucos de gemelos-

-mejor cállate fracasado-lo amenaza Vergil

-o trillizos, te imaginas tres niños en una sola camada-sonríe Dante, tenía tantas cosas que acotar pero no conto con que Vergil se lanzara sobre el para ahorcarlo

Cuando el almuerzo familiar terminó, ya eran las 10 de la noche, habían pasado todo el día en la casa de Sparda; finalmente cada uno se fue por su lado. Vergil y Scarlett al volver a casa, discretamente, lleno un vaso con jugo y puso una pastilla que le dio su padre en ella, espero a que se deshiciera y va en busca de Scarlett.

-no tengo sed Vergil-se sienta

-tu toma y punto-le da el vaso. Scarlett lo mira de forma extraña y comenzó a beber el jugo. Al terminarlo Vergil se lleva el baso a la cocina y luego va a su habitación en el segundo piso. Scarlett se fijo si no venía Vergil y saca una pastilla, se la mete en la boca y toma un poco de agua para tragarla mejor. Subió a su habitación y pasada una hora ehhh…ejem…bueno ya saben el resto no voy a dar detallitos xD (noche salvaje :P)

Paso 1 meses, estamos en 5 de noviembre (le mande cualquiera no me dan ganas de calcular xD), fecha muy importante para la familia Sparda que creen que pueda ser?...EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS GEMELOS WIIIII! Para este evento las dos familias de la parejita feliz tenían preparada una gran sorpresa para ellos y como hacía calor mejor era la sorpresa. Dante como le encantaba molestar a Vergil se quedo a dormir a su casa, en la habitación contigua a la suya. Apropósito entre Sparda y León, trasladaron a Dante a la cama de Vergil y Scarlett estaba colaborando con esta jugarreta hasta que de repente…CHAN!

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que los gemelos se abrazaran entre si al despertar-ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ES SU COMPLEAÑOS MUCHACHOS!-

-que, que…es 5 de noviembre…-Dante mira el almanaque-caramba, si lo es, en fin…yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooo ooooo! Oh si mi cumpleaños-

-deja de gritar quiero dormir-se tira de nuevo Vergil en la cama

-anda amorcito levántate-le insiste Scarlett y es balbucea una excusa para no levantarse, de repente se le ocurre una idea para hacerlo despertar-hay galletas de frutilla y gaseosa de cola abajo-Vergil se lanzo con toda su furia hacia abajo para buscar la comida

-OIGAN! AQUÍ NO HAY NADA. ME VIERON LA CARA-

Como siempre amor!-baja Scarlett al primer piso-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-se lanza Scarlett sobre Vergil y lo besa por todo el rostro marcando su pintalabios

-wiii, que felicidad-festejo con sarcasmo Vergil, levantándose amargamente

-hermanito es nuestro cumpleaños-lo abraza feliz Dante-debemos estar felices!-

- volvemos a la misma rutina que hace ya años…antes podía pasar mi cumpleaños como si fuera un día normal-

-date cuenta bro que nosotros somos subnormales-se burla su hermano-vamos no seas aguafiestas, hace muchos años que no festejamos nuestros cumpleaños a lo grande

-y mira, no vas a poder negar el regalo que te quiere dar tu hermanito-trae Eva en sus brazos a Nero que llevaba un paquete azul (ternura! :D)

-bueno… no puedo decirle que no a mi pequeño hermano-acepta el regalo y lo abre, y no se daba cuenta que era-que es?-

-es un potenciador para Yamato, la fabrique específicamente para ella y aumenta aun mas sus poderes demoniacos-

-wow, lo que siempre quise! Pero como se pone?-

-lo acercas al mango y se adhiere solo-explico

-y yo que?-se encapricho Dante

-no te preocupes, tu tienes uno solo que Nero lo escondió-Nero se ríe

-owwwww no puedo resistirme a su carita tierna n.n-se enternece-muy bien, a buscar-empieza a revolver la casa de arriba abajo en busca de su regalo

-oye, después de que lo encuentres mas te vale que limpies todo!

-si, si-dijo casi sin escuchar-lo encontré!muy astuto hermanito escondiéndolo en la chimenea-Nero se ríe-pequeño picarón-lo abre desesperadamente-que es?-abre la caja y era un perfume con un embace en forma de calavera con alas de murciélago violeta-un perfume…A VERGIL LE DISTE UN POTENCIADOR SUPER GENIAL PARA SU ESPADA Y A MI UN PERFUME SIN VALOR!-

-no es un simple perfume hijito…es un perfume demoniaco. Con tan solo una gota en tu piel hechizaras a toda mujer que lo huela. Como crees que conquiste a tu madre?-Eva achina los ojos-te amo cielo-le besa la mejilla a su mujer

-si como no viejo-Dante se hecha una gota en su piel y como Lady y Trish estaban allí al oler ese perfume se sintieron atraídas por Dante xD (chicas no se amontonen, es solo un fic y hay Dante para todas n.n)

-alguien dijo que eres hermoso Dante?-dijo Trish

-oh por Satán…FUNCIONA! :D-festejo-oh si! Gracias papá este es el mejor regalo del mundo-

-en serio Dante, eres lindo-lo abraza Lady

Yes!-festejo con los puños en alto

-yo quiero probar, yo quiero probar!-exigió Vergil como un niño

-que! yo no te atraigo!-se queja su mujer

-que? yo no dije nada-se excuso Vergil-solo quiero probar-Scarlett lo golpea y su marido cae con un chicón en la cabeza al suelo

-como se dice niños?-dijo Sparda

-gracias papá y mamá-agradecieron

-oye papá me puedes regalar uno de estos todos los años?-pregunto

-son limitados y pude apenas robarme algunos del mundo demoniaco. No te preocupes tengo abastecimiento para muchos mas cumpleaños jeje-

-OH SI!-festejo-este es el mejor regalo del mundo…bueno…segundo, el primero es este-saca de su cuello el collar que le regalo su madre

-opino igual-saca su collar

-aun los tienen-se emociona Eva

-tiene un valor sentimental este collar-lo guardan los gemelos- por cierto Vergil, cuando a papá se le termine el suministro de perfume puedes prestarme tu collar para abrir las puertas del mundo demoniaco?-

-cuesta con ello, pero quiero mi parte-exige Vergil

-de acuerdo, de lo que consiga te daré la mitad-estrechan las manos en señal del trato

-ay Satán-se choca la mano en la frente

-hermanito esto es hermoso…ahora tenemos 30 años!-festejo abrazándolo

-estoy envejeciendo-lloriqueo, luego se miran y comienzan a reírse-envejecer, ay Satán jamás envejeceremos Dante-

-cierto, cierto-se abrazaron

-Sparda tu me seguirías amando cuando yo sea vieja?-pegunto preocupada Eva

-por supuesto que si, seas viejita, arrugada, con falta de memoria, enfermita te querré igual-Eva lo abraza-y tu me seguirás amando aun cuando siga siendo un guapo y sexy demonio en tu vejez?-

-por supuesto que si-

-"porque el amor es joven"-cantaron los gemelos

-sharap!-los calla su padre

-tendremos como 200 años y no envejeceremos nunca bro…chócalas!-chocaron las manos, Eva estaba seria y mirando a un costado

-que pasa Eva?-pregunto su marido

-nada, nada-dijo rápido

-oye Ver para festejarlo porque no vamos a un boliche-

-ja! Si como no-se interpone Sparda

-oye ya somos adultos!-se queja Vergil

-je. Adultos-comentaron Lady y Trish burlando de Dante

-cuantos años creen que tengo?-

-3000?-contesta Vergil

-5930?-siguió Dante

-ojalá...tengo 9755 años-Vergil y Dante quedaron boquiabiertos-y ustedes piensan que tan pequeñitos van a salir a bailar?-

-pero entre Dante y yo formaríamos 60 años…además ya somos adultos y hombres maduros…bueno, creo que el único maduro soy yo-mira a Dante que se estaba hurgando la nariz-iuuuu! Sucio!-

-antes nosotros dos tirábamos nuestros moco en la cabeza de la gente desde el tejado de nuestra casa ¿te acuerdas?-

-si, pero eso fue cuando teníamos 6 años torpe-le da un zape en la cabeza

-oigan y Nero?-pregunto Dante y todo el mundo miro, las espadas de Dante, Vergil y Sparda estaban sobre la mesita ratona y Nero inocentemente tira el mantel junto con las espadas, los mira inocentemente y con carita de ángel y voz tierna dice:

-oh oh-dijo con sus ojitos brillosos

-ay Nero-Eva lo levanta en brazos

-oigan y para cuando la cena!-exigió Sparda con sonrisa picara

-ash tengo que cocinar?-se quejo Scarlett

-la casa es de ustedes no mía-se sienta Sparda junto a su esposa e hijo mas pequeño

-y bueno…si me buscan estaré en la cocina. Mas te vale Vergil que para mi cumpleaños tu seas el que cocine-le amenaza con un puño arriba

-si, si-dijo sin escuchar-ahora como era?-estaba uniendo el potenciador con la Katana, la acerca a su mango y automáticamente se aferra a el y le da un brillo especial, cundo desaparece el resplandor el filo de Yamato era mas blanco-oh si!

-no agradezcas niño-sonríe astuto Sparda. Mientras tanto Dante estaba tomando muy rápido su bebida, cuando la deja de lado le da un ataque de hipo xD

-ja, Dante tienes hipo-se burlo su hermano, Nero aplaude festejándole a Vergil

-ma-hip-má-hip ayu-hip-da-hip-me…hip-suplico entre cada contracción espasmódica

-haber Dante tienes varios recursos, tomar agua y recitar las tres frases, tomar una cucharada de azúcar seca, aguantar la respiración, tragar hielo triturado, asustarte-sugirió Trish

-ja! Yo-hip no-hip me-hip asusto-hip con-hip nada…hip-se cruza de brazos orgulloso

-si como no-Vergil toma una linterna y apaga la luz, la asoma a su cara, dándole un aspecto tenebroso-el Dante de la quinta saga de Devil May Cry fue modificado brutalmente-dijo con vos tenebrosa, había rayos y truenos a su alrededor-ba! Parece que lloverá-

-NO! MI SAGA DE JUEGOS NO! ESOS IMBECILES DE CAPCOM ME LAS PAGARAN!-cuando se dio cuenta no tenía hipo-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !-festejo, pero luego se entristeció porque seria cambiado en la saga 5, muy a lo bipolar-oooooooooooooooooooooow T_T-

-no te preocupes Dante, nosotros te queremos aun-lo reconforta Trish

-pero esos inútiles no-lloriqueo-porque?-mira al cielo

-bueno hagamos cambio de tema…que haremos para nuestro cumpleaños-

-parque de diversiones!-dijo Dante feliz (wow viva la bipolaridad)

-naaa, muy infantil-negó Vergil-ya se…-se acuesta en el sofá-voy a dejar que todo el cumpleaños se vaya volando con el pasar de las horas-

-na! Que aburrido eres hermano. Y si hacemos toda la fiesta en la picina, hace calor últimamente y ya se viene el verano-Vergil lo mira-mmm. No…que pisina…MEJOR A LA PLAYA!-

-pero mi linda, tersa y blanca piel se quemaría-se quejo Vergil mirando a su hermano

-andale. Hace mucho que no vamos a la playa juntos-le toma de la manda y lo jala como si fuese Quico del Chavo del Ocho con Don Ramón-anda, no seas malo, solo unas horas, puedes estar tranquilito bajo una sombrilla leyendo, anda siiiiiiiiiiiii?-

-NO!-negó en un grito

-quemaré todos tus libros de hechicería-amenazo

-empaca las cosas nos vamos a las 3 de la tarde-se levantó mientras que Dante festejaba

-mis extorciones jamás fallan…podemos mamá?-pregunto Dante

-pues…yo mucho animo de ir no tengo…Sparda?-este niega-no? Bueno…pero llévense a su hermano así conoce el mar-

-claro-asiente Dante-bueno Nerito te voy a enseñar a conquistar mujeres mientras estemos en la playa-levanta a su hermanito en brazos

-si como no. Aún se hace en los pañales y quieres enseñarle a conquistar?-se interpuso Sparda

-Vergil llevamos las tablas de Surf?-pregunto Dante

-y que mas da? Si voy a surfear lo haré de noche, así no me quemo-

-delicado-acotó burlón-voy a broncearme-todos se ríen de Dante-que? acaso no se imaginan mi piel en un tono mas oscuro bien brillante…celosos-demarcó

Pasada la hora de la comida, Dante se fue a su negocio y preparó todo lo que llevaría, estaba con Trish, Lady y Patty.

-bronceador…protector solar-Patty se ríe-que? si no lo uso, para mañana me dolerá toda la piel…bermuda sexy, tabla de surf con las iniciales de Devil May Cry, toalla, guitarra…y por si acaso Ivory & Ebony. Sip ya estoy listo y ustedes chicas?-todas les muestran sus mochilas y Lady y Trish sus tablas de surf-esto será la guerra. Chicas vs. Chicos, me gusta-hablo burlón-bueno vamos-Morrison no vendrá-

-se fue de juerga anoche y lo encontramos todo borracho en el bar. No creo que en su condición pueda ir-

-bien. Como mamá y papá no irán nos darán a Nero y el auto, oh si!-festejó- Vergil vendrá con Scarlett, Pein, 4.0, Anthony, Sacha y Yosu. Pero como no entran todos en el auto, alguno de los chicos ira con nosotros-

-como digas-todos salen de Devil May Cry, estaban dos autos aparcados, y Vergil estaba sin su gabardina junto a su esposa y sus amigos esperándolo

-y? ya estas o tengo que esperar otra hora mas a que lo estés?-pregunto enojado

-ya estoy, tranqui hermanito-

-bueno dividámonos, Dante irás con Lady, Trish, Patty, Pein y Anthony, como Patty es pequeña que vaya encima de Lady o Trish. Yo iré con Scarlett, 4.0, Yosu y Sacha. Equipen todo y vayámonos a buscar a Nero-todos se suben al auto que por suerte era algo espacioso pero aun así estaban muy juntos. Ponen las tablas de surf en la parte superior de los autos y las mochilas en el baúl. Vergil encabeza el convoy y Dante lo sigue, se mantenían comunicados por cualquier duda con una radio. Van a la casa de Sparda y Eva que los esperaba sentados en una mesita tomando te en la sobra, Nero estaba arrancando pasto del suelo, cuando Eva los ve se levanta y toma a Nero en brazos, estaba con una bermudita ya que hacía calor, Sparda toma la mochilita de Nero y la guarda en el baúl.

-Dante, Vergil bajen los dos-ambos hermanos bajan-escuchen con atención dúo de tontos porque se los diré una vez-los hermanos se asustan un poco ya que su madre no era así-les voy a dejar a Nero bajo su cargo y vigilancia, no dejen que se aleje mucho de ustedes, que no se acerque a las partes profundas del mar y que cada ves que entre al agua este con alguno de ustedes dos. Póngale bloqueador solar cada 2 horas, abríguenlo si hace frío por la noche. Denle el biberón cada dos horas-le da una caja heladera pequeña con biberones para que se conservaran fríos a Vergil- y si llora cántenle algo o denle sus juguetes para que se calme, revisen su pañal constantemente y…-

Mamá ya sabemos -rogó Dante

-no, ustedes dos dúo de idiotas no saben como cuidar un bebé-Eva le entrega a Vergil el bebé-y ultima advertencia, si llego a saber que dejaron que algo terrible le pase a mi precioso bebé juro que los mato a los dos-amenazó, era una ogra gigante y Dante y Vergil eran dos hormiguitas que se abrazaban por el temor-mas les vale cuidarlo y protegerlo mientras yo no este con el porque si no-levanta el palo de amasar que salió de quien sabe donde xD

-n-no te preocupes mamá. Lo c-cuidaremos-retrocede Dante

-eso espero…en fin, disfruten del viaje-sonríe alegre

-cada ves le tengo mas miedo a mamá-acoto el mayor subiendo al auto

-y que lo digas hermano-Dante hace lo mismo

-ten a Nero, Scarlett-le da el bebé a su mujer

-luego puedo cargarlo yo?-pregunto Yosu, Vergil lo mira alzando una ceja por el retrovisor-no este…pues…nada-

Tras varias horas de viaje, Nero estaba tranquilo Scarlett le daba sus biberones para que no pasara hambre y mas bien los que molestaban eran Josu, 4.0 y Sacha mas que el bebé. Al llegar a la playa, todos bajan del auto…

-oh si! La playa!-festejo Dante-voy a surfear-antes de salir corriendo con la tabla Vergil lo sostiene de los pantalones ya que él también había venido sin la gabardina y sin nada arriba

-si como no, no vas a escabulliste para no preparar el campamento-le da todas las cosas-como castigo por tu inmadurez lo harás todo tu-

-oye eso es injusto!-

-la vida es injusta en si misma, ahora MUEVETE!-ordenó el mayor y Dante andaba diciendo palabrotas en vos baja

Tras 15 minutos de trabajo duro por parte de Dante…

-ahora ya puedes ir a surfear-Dante se sacó los pantalones y ya tenía puesta la bermuda roja y negra, toma su tabla de surf y va al agua

-si como no, se te olvida nuestra competencia Dantiquito-las chicas se cambian en los vestuarios playeros con unos bikinis y toman sus tablas de Surf-te haremos caer Dante!-se meten al agua también-

-te vas a quedar aquí Vergil –Vergil se había acomodado para leer bajo la sombrilla, estaba con una bermuda azul oscura y sin nada arriba (no se babeen chicas xD)

-no tengo ganas de surfear-

-anda, los chicos se la están pasando bien-la pareja miran como Dante era derribado por Lady y Trish de su tabla

-es glorioso ver a Dante en esa faceta, pero no tengo ganas. Ve tu si quieres, además tengo que cuidar de Nero…oigan donde esta-deja el libro de lado

-YABADABADUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-estaba Nero sentado en el hombro de Dante surfeando, festejaba aplaudiendo el niño mientras se reía. Las chicas se acercaban a el-oigan no me cierren el paso, tengo al bebé encima-

-si no fuera por él te tiraríamos-se apartan. Vergil se acerca corriendo a la orilla

-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas. Dante lo mira y se acerca a el en la tabla, Nero estaba sentado frente a él y chapoteaba en el agua con las manos y los pies-pero que crees que haces-se mete al agua, le saca al bebé y le da una golpiza en la cara, lo deja flotando en el agua con una expresión así mas o menos: X.X-eres un inmadura y no tienes respeto por el-señala al bebé- si quieres que este contigo en el agua, hazlo pero en la orilla y donde pueda verte-

-anda, eres un aguafiestas bro. Nero se la estaba pasando bien, o no peque?-Nero le sonríe mientras juntaba arena-ves? Esta feliz-

-no sirves como vigilante-Vergil mira a Patty-puedes ayudarme a vigilar a estos dos? Creo que es mas propenso a perderse Dante que Nero-Dante se ríe

-de acuerdo pero quiero jugar con Nero-lo levanta en brazos y van al agua

-estate siempre en la orilla donde pueda verlo a Nero-Patty le hace gesto de OK con la mano mientras jugaba con el bebé

Los chicos que eran siete individuos sin contar a Vergil hacían competencia contra las chicas que eran dos y no podían ganarles, las chicas se acercaban a ellos sigilosamente y los derribaban de sus tablas, Dante lloriqueaba porque ahora les debía mas dinero que antes…si señores habían apostado otra ves. Llegan todos de la orilla con la tabla encima, se acercan a Vergil

-oye, que comeremos?-pregunto Sacha

-…-Vergil cierra el libro repentinamente-olvide ese detallito. Haber hagamos una colecta, todos saquen lo que tengan-Dante saco 20, Lady saco 54, Trish 64, Sacha 46, Pein 5-eres pobre colega

-y que lo digas-lloriqueo, siguieron juntando, 4.0 aporto 30, Anthony 28, Patty 2, Josu 22, Scarlett 75, Vergil 150 y Nero coloca un caramelo todos se ríen

-muy graciosito Nero-le acaricia la cabeza Dante- cuanto tenemos Vergil?-

-tenemos-comenzó a contar- 496 dólares, lo suficiente para comprar…-

-pizzas!-dijo Dante y Nero le festeja

-los que estén a favor de comprar pizzas, levanten la mano-como eran 11 y levantaron la mano 9, Dante fue el primero, es mas levanto el otro brazo y una pierna para contar con mas apoyo xD. Nero lo imito y levanto las manos sonriendo "angelicalmente"-ok, comemos pizzas-todos festejaron- Dante y Trish vayan a compra las pizzas y algo para beber-les da el dinero a la mujer

-oye! Porque no me lo das a mi?-pregunto indignado Dante

-porque tu eres propenso a perder el dinero, porque nunca coses tus bolsillos!-Dante saca sus bolsillos y tenían miles de agujeros

-eso es un buen argumento-mira hacia abajo mientras que Trish guardaba el dinero

-no te preocupes Dantiquito las pizzas las elegirás tu-

-haré que le pongan a todas las pizzas ají para que tu no comas-dijo malvadamente Dante

-no te atrevas, si haces eso destruiré con mis propias manos toda tu saga de Juegos y películas de Resident Evil-

-no te atreverías-se quedan mirando fijamente mientras una corriente de electricidad recorre sus ojos

-deja de molestar Dante y vamos!-le toma del cabello la rubia mientras caminaba

-y ustedes no se anden jugueteando mientras van a la pizzería!-advirtió Lady, Vergil la mira con una ceja levantada-ellos andan en algo-Vergil siente un escalofrío

-si anduviese en algo ese tonto, sentiría ñañaras porque es muy parecida a mamá-antes de que se diera cuenta Vergil tenía una roca incrustada en la cara

-creo que te escucho Vir-acotó Scarlett ayudándolo

-pero es verdad-otra piedra es aventada a su rostro

-creo que deberías dejar de decirlo-aconsejó 4.0

-si ya lo se-se levanta y se sienta de nuevo en la sombrilla

-metete al agua Vir, estas muy acalorado, se te nota-pasa un dedo en su cara

-no es verdad- le muestra el sudor-no quiero meterme y punto-

-no me digas que le tienes miedo al agua-Vergil se sereno y la mira con los ojos achinados- el gran caballero demonio Vergil, hijo del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda le tiene miedo al agua, ahora si que lo he visto todo-Vergil estaba a punto de escupir fuego por la boca

-te demostraré lo contrario nena!-se levanta y arroja el libro violentamente a la arena, toma la tabla de Dante y se mete al agua-Patty cuida de Nero mientras estoy en el agua-se aproximaba una ola y Vergil la toma y se desliza como un profesional en todo el oleaje

-Vergil no te pusiste el bloqueador solar. Vas a estar rojo como un tomate al terminar el día!-aviso Scarlett, hace gesto como que no le importa-lo vas a lamentar al final del día!-Pein se mete al agua con su tabla de Surf y toma también la misma ola que Vergil, tenía una cámara a prueba de agua

-Vergil! Posa!-llamo Pein, este lo mira con odio y luego mira al frente. Le toma una fotografía. Cuando la ola desciende Vergil y Pein vuelven a la orilla

-de que me perdí?-pregunto Dante con pizzas y pizzas en las manos-oye esa es mi tabla bobo!-

-veamos como salió la fotografía?-Pein revisa y encuentra la de Vergil, estaba en una posición que parecía un profesional surfeando tomando desde sus espaldas sujetando la tabla con una mano para mantener su equilibrio-wow! Es genial-Vergil la mira

-bórrala!-Vergil la mira

-no!-negó. Vergil lo mira malévolamente con una mirada psicópata y un tic en el ojo y trata de sacarle la cámara, se la lanza a Scarlett y su marido la persigue, se lanza encima de ella

-no vas a poder usar tus trucos de esconder la cámara en tu bikini porque tengo derecho a todo-sonríe malévolamente Vergil

-y yo tengo derecho a hacerte esto-le pica la cintura, justo donde tenía cosquillas se retuerce por la sensación y lo aparta le lanza la cámara a Dante

-Vergil es solo una fotografía-mira la fotografía-wow, si que esta genial. Oye Pein sácame una a mi-

-en seguida-Dante toma su tabla y se meten al agua

-como te odio Pein-Vergil toma su libro y se sienta de nuevo bajo la sombrilla retomando su lectura nuevamente

-que aburrido eres-acotó Scarlett-oigan porque se meten si vamos a comer ahora-

-déjalo que surfee-hablo Vergil

-OIGAN! VAN A COMER O QUE!-grito Trish. Pein le saca la foto rápido a Dante y vuelven a la playa

-a comer!-dijo Dante corriendo hacia donde estaba la pizza

-calma-le pone una mano el la cara Vergil para que se detuviera y en la otra mano tenía las pizzas, Dante sacudía graciosamente sus brazos y pies desesperado

-ya dale su biberón al bebé-dijo Lady y no refiriéndose a Nero, sino a que le diera una caja o dos para que estuviera bien llenito a Dante

-a comer-se sentaron todos bajo las sombrilla, por suerte había llevado dos para dar mas sombra, y empezaron a comer, Nero aun no podía comer esa clase de comida asique Vergil le da su biberón

-Vergil te ves tierno dándole el biberón a un bebé-Vergil se queda viendo a Scarlett por ese comentario suyo-imagínate a los nuestros-Vergil empieza a sudar frío

-emm…no quiero esa imagen mental Scarlett-Vergil mira a los costados recordando que le había dado las pastillas

-oye que te pasa?-pregunta Lady

-nada, nada-mintió

Pasó todo el día, los chicos se entretenían mucho surfeando y más aun cuando Dante provocaba a Vergil a que se metiera al agua, se veían ellos peleando y tirándose consecutivamente uno encima del otro, todos los demás se reían de ellos por ser tan infantiles. Llega la hora pico en el que el sol esta que arde y Dante decidió que era la hora perfecta para broncearse y Vergil tenía un plan macabro en mente. Como Dante, obviamente se durmió apenas se puso la crema Vergil se acerco a el con una sonrisa malvada.

-checa esto Dante-se agacha y con un dedo escribe en su pecho "soy un bobo y un estúpido, y apesto a zorrillo"-jejejeje-se marcha malvadamente. Pasaron 2 horas y Dante se despierta y ve su piel, estaba bien bronceado, cuando se acerca a Lady, Patty y a Trish que estaban jugando con Nero, ven lo que esta escrito en su pecho y se ríen a carcajadas

-que?-pregunto-porque se ríen?!-llegan los amigos de Vergil y miran la frase, se ríen ellos también-oigan porque se ríen de mi?!-pregunto indignado se mira a si mismo y ve que tenía escrito en el pecho, fue con sus cosas y toma un espejo, se mira a si mismo-"soy un bobo y un estúpido y apesto a zorrillo!"-se enfurece-VERGIL!-grito rabioso y persigue a su hermano

-hola Dantiquito como estas?-saludo mientras leía concentradamente su libro

-MALDITO, TU ME ESCRIBISTE ESTO MIENTRAS DORMÍA VERDAD!?-Vergil lo mira, y no pudo aguantarse mas y se ríe burlón de el-LO SABÍA!-

-oye, hice un buen trabajo-acotó secándose una lagrima de tanto reír

-MALDITO!-se tira encima suyo y lo estrangula y nuevamente comienza una épica batalla entre gemelos

-yap-Scarlett saca una cámara de video-esto tendrá muchas visitas en YouTube-los filmo durante toda la pelea que duro escasamente 5 minutos ya que Vergil le estaba aplicando una doble llave xD

Ya tarde noche y estaban formando un fogón, Dante tocaba la guitarra, y todos cantaban. Vergil no estaba integrado al grupo ya que estaba tranquilamente observando las estrellas desde la orilla. Scarlett le estaba haciendo compañía tomándolo del brazo.

-muchachos tenemos que ir volviendo-todos abuchearon a Vergil-oigan no quiero tragarme el reto de mi madre-se excuso

-pero antes-Trish de la mini heladera saco un pastel mitad de chocolate y mitad de fresa, la de chocolate era para Dante y la de fresa para Vergil

-mama-se miraron los gemelos de que, con obviedad, el pastel era de su madre y de que lo había escondido en el fondo de la mini heladera debajo del hielo para que se conserve fría

-en fin. OH SI!-festejo Dante mientras abrazaba a Vergil. Todos les cantaron el feliz cumpleaños (no lo voy a escribir, mucho tipeo xD). En el momento de pedir un deseo…

-"deseo que inventen un nuevo sabor a la pizza"-Dante sopla su velita

-"deseo…-mira a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, a su esposa y pensó en sus padres-estar con mi familia siempre"-sopla su vela. Scarlett corta el pastel y reparte las porciones

-que deseaste Dante?-

-cuanto a que inventaran un nuevo sabor para la pizza-apostó su Patty

-oye!...sip!-asiente feliz

-y tu?-pregunto Pein

-no voy a decirlo. Los deseos no se dicen-negó dándole una cucharada haciéndose el refinado a su porción de pastel

-anda dilo!-lo molesto Dante sacudiéndolo para irritarlo

-no!-negó rotundamente

-anda. Por mi-insiste Scarlett haciéndole una cara tierna

-porque siempre me extorsionas con eso…ya, esta bien…desee…poder estar con mi familia…siempre-miro a otro lado mientras todos dijeron "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww :'3"-que? no es tierno mi deseo-

-si que lo es-lloriqueo Dante abrazándolo-

-oh Vergil-lo abraza Scarlett. Como Nero observo que todos abrazaban a Vergil, como es lo mas natural del mundo que un niño imite, los imitó y lo abrazo a su hermano mayor

-mira hasta Nero te abraza :'3-dijo Dante con una lagrimita en los ojos (ternura XD!)

-hasta el más frío, psicópata, asesino y sádico tiene buenos sentimientos-

-oye! Gracias-se sintió alagado por lo de psicópata asesino, frío y sádico

-como siempre te encanta que te alaguen con eso-acotó Yosu

-oigan quiero mas pastel! MESERA!-Scarlett lo mira a Dante con los ojos CHINOS xD

-vuelve a tratar a mi mujer como sirvienta y no garantizo que sigas viviendo para el día siguiente-amenazó su hermano mayor "cariñosamente"

Después de comer el pastel, levantaron el campamente y se dispusieron a ir. Nero estaba recostado en los brazos de Scarlett durmiendo cómodamente mientras que Vergil conducía. Fueron primero a dejar a Nero a sus padres.

-al fin llegan-Eva recibe al bebé-y supongo que lo abran vigilado y lo abran cuidado no?-

-pues claro-esciente Dante pasándole todas las demás cosas a su padre

-la pasaron bien?-pregunto Sparda

-sip ah y Vergil pidió un buen deseo de cumpleaños-Vergil se tensa

-ah si? Que pediste muchachito?-le choca la mano en la espalda su padre

-pidió…auch!-le había pellizcado en la espalda

-vamos!-le toma de la gabardina y lo arrastra consigo mas humillación no quería sufrir.

Cada uno va por su lado.

-oye Trish, caperucita roja no debe andar sola por el bosque sino el lobo feroz podría comérsela-piropeó seductor Dante mientras la rubia se reía-porque no te refugias conmigo-

-no, tengo que volver a la casa de mi abuelita-siguió con el juego

-de que va! Te vienes con el lobo feroz-la abraza mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de la mujer

-oigan! Si van a juguetear que sea en otro lado, donde yo no pueda verlos!-se quejó Vergil

-por su pollo. Andado caperucita roja-se la lleva de la mano a Devil May Cry

-felicidades tienes cuñada Vergil-comento Anthony chocándole el codo

-cállate y largo!-los hecha a todos amenazándolo con Yamato mientras sacudía los bazos graciosamente. Todo el grupo de amigos se marcharon juntos mientras se reían

-voy a acompañar a Patty hasta su casa. Nos vemos Vergil-se despide Lady yendo para el otro lado con la niña

-nos quedamos solos chiquita-Vergil abraza a Scarlett, mientras esta se reía-volvamos a casa

Sin duda alguna, el mejor cumpleaños de los gemelos que pudieron tener en la vida.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y? gusto el capitulo del cumpleaños de los gemelos? En algún momento tenía que hacerlo :P**

**Ah por cierto ya termine de escribir toda la historia junto con su prologo…se acerca el final de esta historia y espero que la sigan leyendo hasta el final :D**

**Sparda es un sucio, sexy, pervertido e ingenioso picaron con las pastillas xD**

**Como me mato de risa la parte en la que Dante se lleva discretamente a Nero a surfear con el**

**Bueno como siempre comenten el fic subo capítulos todos los lunes SIN EXCEPCIÓN**

**Bueno nos vemos el próximo capitulo **

**CHAU, CHAU! **


	15. Chapter 15

**ALOJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como están! Tanto tiempo (una semana :P) bueno hoy como es una fecha muy especial voy a subir dos capitulo este y el de navidad :D**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, un muy buen año nuevo y la llegada de los santos Reyes Magos :P **

**LOS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTA NAVIDAD Y PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO!**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capitulo 15: wiiii! La familia se agranda!

Pasaron tres meses desde el cumpleaños de los gemelos y nos ubicamos en febrero, había pasado la navidad, el año nuevo, los reyes magos xD. Y como es costumbre en verano hace mucho calor asique iban cada tanto a la piscina publica a refrescarse, como Dante ya no estaba disponible porque estaba con Trish y no podían andar coqueteándole a las chicas, (señoritas, señoritas no se me enojen, me parece interesante esa relación xD) asique para entretenerse se dedicaba a molestar a su hermano preferido, Vergil. Nero ya estaba bien grandecito y tenía el cabello mas largo que antes (como Dante).

Actualmente, nos ubicamos con Vergil, Scarlett, Dante y Nero. Vergil estaba en la cocina y Scarlett charlando con Dante mientras jugaban con el pequeño infante.

-Dante tengo que decirte algo-dijo con cara perturbada la mujer

-que pasa?-

-pues…este…yo…estoy…embarazada-Dante estaba tomando una gaseosa y cuando escucho esa palabra escupió la bebida, Nero aplaude feliz.

-que, que!-la mira-WOOOOOOOW voy a ser tío!-festejo, Scarlett se tira encima de Dante para que se callara-no se lo dijiste?-

-no. No puedo-negó mientras se quitaba de encima de el

-y porque no? No era lo que tanto querías?-se acomoda

-si pero…me da miedo como pueda reaccionar Vergil-

-se lo va a tomar bien, créeme-recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

- y si no?-pregunto de nuevo

-lo conozco mas que tu y se como actuaría frente a determinadas situaciones-

-que yo actuaré como frente a que?-se interpone Vergil

-eh? Nada, nada-sonríe

-Scarlett, estas llorando?-pregunto mirándola bien a los ojos

-que? no, porque?-

-porque están muy brillosos-se sienta junto a ella-porque el piso esta mojado?-

-este…se me callo la gaseosa-Vergil con los ojos le dijo "límpialo o te mato", Dante lo entiende y va a buscar un trapo

-que estaban hablando?-

-nosotros. Nada-negó rápido

-escuche a Dante gritar algo-

-no estábamos diciendo nada-Vergil alza una ceja, Dante llega como Vergil es tan malvado le hace una traba para que se callera, se ríe levemente y Nero aplaude nuevamente mientras se reía

-maldito…Scarlett, tu ya sabes que hacer. Asique es mejor ahora que mas tarde cuando todo sea obvio-

-que?-los mira Vergil sin entender

-si ya se… Vergil, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-Scarlett se lleva al bebé en brazos y se va a pasear a la calle, Vergil a escuchar eso da un gran grito de desesperación

-sereno moreno, solo es una charla-le da una palmada en la espalda

-pero tu no sabes que cuando se dice tenemos que hablar es para algo serio. Nunca un "tenemos que hablar" es para, cosas buenas. Me va a dejar? Sus padres se mudan con nosotros? Se quemo la casa? Se murió el perro?-se altera-NO…descubrió que…soy Batman (perdón pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque no tiene sentido verdad? un amigo siempre me burla con eso :P)

-una porque un perro si tu no tienes y dos KISAWEA Batman!-

-no se. Se me vino a la mente xD-Dante se choca una mano en la frente

Trascurrió el día y Vergil se estaba torturando mentalmente, quería saber lo que le estaba ocultando y ya tenía en mente que era sobre el porque lo hablo con su hermano. Cuando Scarlett llega con el bebé se lo da a Dante.

-recuerda, calma Vergil-se marcha Dante

-Vergil tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-se sienta junto a el

-me vas a dejar! Porque me dejas!?-lloriqueó-fui un mal marido? te descuide? Por favor no me dejes!-suplico humillado abrazándola, arrodillado, desde la cintura

-no Vergil. Como puedes decir una estupidez tan grande, jamás te dejaré-acaricia tu rostro, y Vergil se sienta de nuevo-el tema es que…-

-…-Vergil tenía los ojos como platos y se escuchaba una musiquita misteriosa de fondo que salió de quien sabe donde xD-de donde sale esa música?-se pregunto mirando el lugar

-que se yo, en fin…pues…estoy embarazada-Vergil se colapsa nuevamente-hay no otra ves-va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, llega junto a él, se sienta, y le tira el baso de agua en el rostro. Reacciona sacudiendo la cabeza

-que paso?-

-te dio la garrotera de nuevo amor-contestó

-otra ves?! Voy a tener que tratarme con un psicólogo-mascullo

-te acuerdas lo que dije antes?-

-este-hizo memoria mirando hacia arriba-e-es-estas-ella siente y seguidamente lo abraza

-FELICIDADES!-llega toda la familia de Vergil, toda la familia de Scarlett, todos los amigos de Dante y de Vergil, tenían botellas de Champagne y copas. Vergil se colapso de nuevo con la garrotera

-otra ves?-dijo Sparda-Dante ya sabes que hacer-le sonríe

-si papucho-dijo a lo Coqui Argento xD. Va a la cocina y llena un vaso con agua, va a la sala y le tira el agua a Vergil de nuevo. Reacciona en seguida…otra ves.

-Vergil tranquilo, la garrotera ya paso, calma, calma-

-vite, no es lindo saberlo. No guta cierto no guta!-molesto Sparda

-voy a ser padre?-Scarlett asiente y lo abraza, Sparda le hace gesto de "bien Vergil, bien". Estaba incrédulo aún

-no es maravilloso amor-

-hurra-festejo sin ganas fingiendo una sonrisa

-si vas a fingir hazlo bien!-se queja pegándole la pelirroja

-por tu bien espero que no finjas y lo aceptes nene-acotó amenazante León-no sea cosa que te asesine por dejarla embarazada y darte a la fuga-

-n-no, para na-nada-tartamudeó

Pasó todo el festejo y Vergil sudaba frío tras una que otra indirecta de León de que si dejaba a su hija lo mataría. Toda la familia se fue y quedaron Vergil y Scarlett solamente, el hombre estaba sentado en su cama, su esposa se acerca.

-no estas feliz con la noticia verdad?-pregunto triste

- no me entristece ser padre-mira a otro lado

-pero entonces porque actúas así?-

-es que…tal ves por mi forma de ser tan seria y fría, no me quiera-

-solo por eso? Vergil serás su padre, es obvio que te querrá. No importa como seas te amará, nadie es perfecto-

-pero la cosa es que Vergil se siente don perfecto!-acotó Dante debajo de la cama

-desde hace cuanto que estas ahí?!-pregunto indignado su hermano

-desde hace una hora-contesto. Vergil mira a Scarlett y comienzan a saltar sobre la cama para molestarlo y que saliera-así se hace Vergil!-lo felicitó pensando que hacían "eso" xD

-SAL DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE TE HAGA LA BACEPTOMÍA CON TU PROPIA ESPADA!-gritó furioso, Dante sale corriendo mientras se reía-maldito fisgón y chismoso –masculló

-no te preocupes Vergil, nuestros bebé te amara-lo abraza dulcemente

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquella perturbadora revelación en pensar de Vergil, temía que su hijo no lo quisiese por ser frío, serio y no alegre y divertido como Dante, pensó también la posibilidad que podría llegar a querer mas a Dante que a él porque siendo solo un niño se los confundiría por ser gemelos idénticos.

Actualmente en Devil May Cry…

-anda Ver, que te pasa?-

-estoy nervioso, no sé que hacer. Se me esta cayendo el cabello-asoma su mano a su cabellera blanca y se saca un mechos grande de cabello-me voy a quedar calvo y mira esto-le muestra sus uñas

-que asco!-

-lo se, seré el único semi demonio que tenga las uñas como las de un vagabundo!-caminaba nerviosamente de un extremo a otro a paso rápido

-Vergil faltan menos de 6 meses para que nazca el bebé y aun no sabrás si te querrá o no, y opino que es una estupidez lo que dices porque es obvio que un niño siempre amará a su padre y a su madre. Míranos a nosotros-

-hay veces en las que los niños no quieren a sus padres. No quiere ser uno de esos casos-

-Vergil tu hijo tendrá que aceptarte tal cual eres, ningún padre es perfecto, jamás lo serán. Ni mamá ni papá son perfecto pero los queremos igual. No tienes que ser "Señor Perfecto" para que mi sobrinito te quiera-argumento filosóficamente mientras leía su revista

-pero me preocupa de todas formas!-siguió caminando por toda la sala

-Vergil, hazle un favor al pueblo-dijo sin mirlarle, el se frena de su caminata nerviosa

-que?-

-DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS Y DE QUEJARTE QUE YA ME RESULTA MOLESTO!-grito, Vergil se le quedó viendo ya que usualmente el que se quejaba de quien era molesto era Vergil de Dante, pero ahora era al revés-Vergil de casualidad tu no le abras dado a Scarlett drogas para la fertilidad para poder quedar embarazada no?-Vergil comenzó a sudar frío y a reírse nerviosamente

-como lo supiste?-miro a ambos lados

-cuando entre a tu habitación vi la caja escondida en tu mesita de noche-

-Y TU QUE HACÍAS REVISANDO MIS COSAS!-Dante lo mira-ta bueno. Y si lo hice que!-

-nada-siguió leyendo

-esta mal lo que hice?! Querer tener hijos esta mal?-

-yo no dije eso-deja la revista de lado-yo no te juzgo Vergil. Hay parejas que podrían llegar a hacer lo imposible por tener un hijo cuando tienen problemas-

-solo quiero que sea feliz-se sienta

-sinceramente me parece tierno lo que piensas-acoto mientras tomaba su revista-es lindo saber que quieres que mi sobrinito sea feliz-

-Dante, pareces estúpido diciendo eso-

-no soy estúpido, soy realista-corrigió

-por cierto, que hay contigo y Trish?-

-Trish? Solo salimos-

-si como no. Entre ustedes hay algo más, hay onda pillito -

-bueno, bueno, amigovios-Vergil alza una ceja-esta bien, esta bien, somos novios-

-AJA! Lo sabía. Siempre supe que te gustaba!-lo señala acusadoramente

-y que con eso!?-

-le gane la apuesta a Morrison y a Patty. Oh si!-

-maldito desgraciado, a espalda mía apostaban no?-se tira encima de él y comienzan otra de sus tantas peleas gemelisticas (gemelisticas en una palabra? :P)

-como si tu nunca hayas apostado a espalda mía-se sube encima de el

-si como no!-cambian de posición. En ese preciso momento entran Trish y Lady y miraron toda la escena, se miraron y Lady saco una cámara

-y grabando-sonríe-esto tendrá muchas visitas en youtube-

-bien, bien señores sepárense-los separa Trish

-porque los separas, estaba muy buena la pelea!-se queja Lady

-no quiero que golpeen a mi Dante-lo abraza

-AJA! LO SABÍA!-Trish le patea la cara a Vegil y cae al suelo

-me encanta cuando te pones como una fiera salvaje-Dante besa a la rubia con fogosidad

-oigan si se ponen en románticos nosotros nos vamos-advierte Vergil

-váyanse, quien les pidió que se quedarán-Vergil estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Dante pero Lady lo sostiene, sacudía los brazos y las piernas graciosamente

-vámonos, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas-Lady se va caminando de Devil May Cry cargando consigo a una versión chibi de Vergil enojado y escupiendo fuego

Pasaron 3 meses mas, Scarlett estaba ya de seis meses y se le notaba mucho la pancita, ya no usaba sus vestidos de corset que ajustaban su cintura, ni nada ajustado, usaba vestidos largos y sueltos, Vergil aún estaba como loco con el tema del bebé, no entendía nada y Scarlett lo acosaba para poder ir comprar ropa para él bebe hasta tal punto que lo amenazo con sus espadas para hacerlo. Nero ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar, había crecido mucho y ya estaba empezando a hablar, balbuceaban cosas pero se acercaban a palabras.

-Haber hermanito, di Dante-estaban Dante, Sparda, Vergil y Nero. Eva se había ido con Scarlett a hacer una ecografía para ver al bebé

-Dalte-dijo el niño inocentemente

-no Dante- corrigió

-Date-dijo de nuevo

-prueba con algo más fácil que Dante-sugirió Vergil-haber…prueba con decir Vergil-

-Veguil-repitió Nero

-tu nombre es mas difícil porque no puede pronunciar la "R"-acotó Sparda

-no deberías enseñarle a hablar tu en ves de nosotros?-contesto grosero Dante

-si debería, pero como ves no lo hago-los dos hermanos se miraron y le apuntaron al mismo tiempo con sus espadas

-ayúdanos ahora!-pronunciaron al unísono

-haber Nero, di Papá-

-babá-dijo el niño

-ay me da ternurita!-sonrió Dante mientras se sonrojaba

-porque te da ternura?-

-porque quiere aprender a hablar y no le sale. Ven aquí hermanito!-lo levanta en brazos y le hace cosquillas

-cuantos meses tiene Nero?-pregunto Vergil

-ya casi 9 meses-contesto Sparda

-y Dante tiene 30…Nero es mucho mas maduro que tu

-oye! Eso ofende hombre!-

-por cierto chicos, estoy en plan de tener otro-sonríe pícaro, Vergil cae al suelo y Dante quedo agarrado a Nero con los brazos extendidos como si esperara que alguien tomara al bebé, Sparda lo toma y ahí Dante cae al suelo junto a su hermano, Nero aplaude y se ríe

-podrían por una vez en la vida cuando llego que nuestros hijos no estén en el suelo desmallados-

-no todos están en el suelo, saluda Nerito-Sparda le mueve la mano en forma de saludo

-Vergil, despierta, despierta. Paso algo maravilloso-lo sacude Scarlett, Vergil reacciona y se sienta en el piso

-que, que. qué paso?-

-son gemelos!-sonríe feliz la pelirroja

-eh?-estaba incrédulo-ay no…porque tengo 2X1-se tira de nuevo al suelo-un momento…-se levanta rápido y se mira-no me dio la garrotera-mira a su familia-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-festejo con los brazos arriba-aw, tendremos gemelitos-la abraza-viejo voy a matarte, porque me diste esas pastillas-susurro, sin que Scarlett escuchara

-lo siento, tu querías hijos ahora paga las consecuencias-susurro de la misma forma

-no es maravilloso Vergil, tendremos gemelos-

-gracias a Satán no fueron trillizos-Dante se ríe-te vi! Espero que te salgan óctuples como a Apu!-

-es algo imposible hermano-sonríe pícaro

-ah no? voy a poner cajas y cajas de píldoras fertilizadoras en el jugo de Trish!-amenazó

-no te atrevas bobo!-Dante toma del cuello a Vergil y comienzan una de sus tantas y matutinas peleas de gemelos-

-ya sepárense o les doy con el palo de amasar!-amenazó Eva

-no, con el palo de masar no-Dante se esconde detrás de Vergil traumatizado por su pasado con aquel palo de amasar xD

-llorón-Eva le pega a Vergil y vio muchas estrellitas de colores, Nero se ríe y aplaude feliz

-creo que le gusta vernos sufrir-dedujo Dante sobándose la barbilla. Sparda deja a Nero en el piso y separa a Eva de Vergil y Dante que estaban peleándose. Mientras ellos se peleaban Nero se saca el pañal y comienza a correr por toda la casa, el resto se quedo viendo como Nero se iba corriendo por toda la casa desnudo. Sparda estaba sobre Eva, Eva, sobre Vergil, Vergil sobre Dante y nuevamente el joven albino pagaba las consecuencias

-creo que salió anarquista igual que Sparda. Nero vuelve aquí!-Eva toma su pañal y lo corre. Dante se reía a lo loco por verlo desnudo a su hermanito

-oye, nosotros hacíamos eso de bebés?-pregunto Dante ya recuperándose

-tu no, Vergil si-Vergil se sonroja al máximo avergonzado y a Dante le da otro ataque de risa-eras un pequeño toba anarquista y siempre que podías te sacabas el pañal y correteabas por la casa y el jardín desnudo- Vergil aún mas humillado se tapa la cara con las manos, Dante y Scarlett se reía

-awww Vergil te sacabas el pañal y andabas desnudo?-le toma del cachete la pelirroja

-y siempre tu y Dante se peleaban entre si, eran un par de niños salvajes, Vergil era el anarquista y Dante era el llorón-

-ya lo atrape-llega Eva con Nero desnudo en brazos, Dante y Scarlett se ríen

-tengo un hermano que salió anarquista igual al viejo-si sintió orgulloso Vergil y Sparda lo miraba con ojos de chinos xD. Le pone el pañal de nuevo y lo deja en el piso, Nero se iba riendo

-prácticamente Vergil andaba desnudo todo el día-sonrió Sparda mientras Dante se reía a carcajadas de su hermano

-ya veo de donde sale el espíritu de libertad Vergil-comento Dante mientras Vergil se sonrojaba mas y mas de la humillación

-y tu lo imitabas Dante-sonríe Eva

-que!?-

-sip, cuando Vergil se sacaba el pañal tu lo imitabas, te sacabas el pañal e iban a jugar al patio-

-jaaaaaaaaa! NO SOY EL UNICO QUE VA DE LIBERTINAJE POR AHÍ, CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA DANTE!-re franeleo Vergil

-si me llegan a salir anarquistas igual al padre, igual al abuelo e igual al tío me suicido-acotó Scarlett mientras acariciaba su vientre

-yo también-apoyo Vergil

-porque? Era tan lindo verlos desnudos a ambos-los gemelos se sonrojan ante lo que dijo su madre-ustedes siempre estaban juntos, hacían lo mismo, jugaban lo mismo, nos dejaban excluidos a nosotros porque se tenían el uno al otro-

-dicen que los hermanos gemelos o mellizos tienen un lazo especial, un vinculo único-Sparda, Eva y Scarlett miran a los gemelos

-a nosotros no nos miren-dijeron al unísono

-nosotros tenemos un lazo especial Vergil?-

-naaa, eso es solo mito-negó

-si como no. Yo sé que en lo más profundo ustedes se quieren y desean volver a unir ese lazo especial de hermanos gemelos-sonríe pícaro Sparda

-que? por supuesto que no!-dijeron al mismo tiempo…los gemelos se miran ya que actuaron de la misma forma

-ustedes son casi una persona-Vergil y Dante se miran con asco

-y según nos recomendó el pediatra, cuando fueron al jardín de infantes tenían que ir juntos y los dos empezaron a ir por separado cuando fueron a tercero de primaria. Según dicen que ya para los niños es muy fuerte separarse de su madre, pero para unos gemelos sería aun más fuerte separarse el uno del otro-

-yo me separé de ti y no siento nada-dijo Vergil

-esta hablando de cuando éramos niños tonto!-

-cuando los separamos en tercero Dante fue el que más lloro por separarse de ti. No se que paso, antes se querían tanto-

-luego terminamos peleando por nuestras vidas en Temen-ni-gru. Te acuerdas Ver?-Vergil le choca el brazo a Dante-auch, oye!-

-acordamos no decirlo en frente de ellos-le susurro

-que ustedes que!-ya Sparda tenía la espada en mano

-nada!-negaron ambos

-Vergil no lloró tanto cuando los separamos, pero Dante fue el que mas sufrió-siguió Eva

-aw, en algún momento de tu vida me quisiste hermanito-Vergil le toma del cachete a su gemelo

-cállate y que más pasó cuando nos separamos-

-con ustedes hubo un conflicto. Cuando iban juntos, nos mostraban sus calificaciones frente a ustedes y si uno sacaba más que el otro eso aumentaba la rivalidad, sus maestros los trataban como a uno solo cuando en realidad se los debe tratar como dos personas diferentes. Por ese motivo Dante se hizo muy dependiente de Vergil. Luego compartían los mismos amigos, hacían las tareas juntos, entre otras cosas y eso estaba mal, si comparten a los amigos se vuelven competitivos, si hacen la tarea juntos se vuelven muy dependientes el uno del otro, si les dan las calificaciones cuando los dos estén juntos su rivalidad aumentará-

-ya veo entonces porque Vergil y yo nos odiamos tanto…malditoz profezorez-argumentó el de rojo

-Esto va para ti Scarlett y aunque Vergil ya entiende bastante de este tema. Nunca permitas que se vuelvan dependientes el uno del otro y por favor haz que se vistan diferentes y vigílenlos. Cuando estos dos tontos eran niños se vestían igual y me confundían a mi y a Eva, o incluso cuando empezamos a comprar ropa azul para Vergil y ropa roja para Dante, se las cambiaban y se hacían pasar el uno por el otro-los gemelos chocan las manos ante sus brillantes planes

-no se preocupe voy a asegurarme de que cada uno no imite al otro-Scarlett mira a Vergil

-que! yo no estaba planeando enseñarles maldades de gemelos…ups!-Dante se choca la mano en la frente ante la estupidez de su hermano, se había delatado solo

-además dicen que si uno de los gemelos muere para el otro sería el hecho mas traumático que pueda experimentar-argumento la rubia

-si tu mueres quedaré traumado?-se pregunto Vergil mirando a su hermano-ja! Na! No creo-

-si como no, espera a que llegue el momento. Además según los expertos dicen que los gemelos tienen peleas aun mas fuertes que las de unos hermanos corrientes, pueden llegar a odiarse con una intensidad tan grave…como ustedes-los gemelos se miran y se sonríen psicópata mente-como amarse con gran intensidad-de esa sonrisa para a una cara de asco y se separan

-papá nosotros somos un caso especial de gemelos idénticos-

-dicen que los gemelos se torturan mentalmente cuando se separan para formar vidas separadas-acotó Scarlett

-yo no me torturo mentalmente. Me siente independiente y no tener que esta constantemente con esa cosa amorfa-insulto el mayor, Dante sonríe ante su cariñito de hermandad

-yo también te quiero Vergil, en algún momento vas a dejar de ser el hermano dominante y yo te voy a tener a mis pies, bobalicón-

-quisiera ver eso. yo soy el mayor, por lo tanto el dominante-se miraron fijo y una corriente de electricidad recorre sus ojos

-bueno, todo lo que tu vives vas a tener que enseñárselo a tus hijos-siguió su padre

-por cierto cuando hablamos con ellos nunca debemos hacerlo de la misma forma uno del otro, y hay que ponerles nombres diferentes que no rimen…-mientras Vergil seguía siendo aconsejado por Sparda Dante acotó algo

-como hubiera sido la vida si yo me hubiera hecho muy dependiente de Vergil? Me vestiría igual que el, actuaria igual que el…oh por Satán llevaría un nombre que rime con el suyo!-se choca las manos en la cara-SERIA UNA TORTURA!-

-que sería de mi si yo tuviera un nombre que rime con Dante…Axel?...Dante y Axel…OH POR SATAN DE MI VIDA!

-ahora que lo pienso…hay nombres que rimen con Virgilio?-

-NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE COMPLETO!-grito su hermano-papá porque me pusiste ese nombre-

-ese fue el nombre de mi padre-se sereno molesto ante la ofensa

-el abuelo se llamaba Vergil?-

-Virgilio para ser exacto y no se quejaba como un niñito llorón que yo conozco-mira con los ojos bien abiertos a su hijo mayor

-pobre abuelo-hablo apenado el de azul

-repite eso y lo lamentaras-lo amenaza con la espada-tenle respeto a tu abuelo-

-y porque me pusieron Dante a mi-

-fue un nombre que le gusto a tu madre-Eva sonríe

-bah! A él le eligieron un nombre solo por gusto-

-agradéceme enano, le rindes homenaje a tu abuelo fallecido-

-pero papá, el abuelo era un pervertido de closet-Sparda se sonroja-ya veo de donde saliste bien pervertido y degenerado-

-cállate!-masculló

-Vergil aprovechemos ahora y vamos a comprarle cosas a los bebés-le toma de la gabardina y se lo lleva

-ayúdenme! Porque fueron gemelos!-lloriqueó

-lo mismo me pegunto-dijo Sparda y Dante achina los ojos acusadoramente-que? como si quisiera tener un 2x1-

-además que van a ser?-Scarlett se detiene enseguida

-niñas-objetó la pelirroja

-niños-contradijo su marido

-niñas!-

-niños!-

-vaya, ya empezamos. Eva no se te hace familiar la pelea?-

-vaya que si-sonríe

-yo me voy a comer pizza con Morrison-Dante se marcha también

-muy bien, voy a bañar a Nerito-Eva mira a todos lados-oigan a donde se fue?-mira el pañal en el patio delantero y la puerta abierta-ay no!-

-oh no! MALDITA SEA!-Sparda sale corriendo y ve a Nero corriendo hacia Vergil

-Vegil!-dijo Nero, todos los que lo veían pasar se sorprendieron a verlo así. El semi demonio se da vuelta respondiendo al nombre y ve a Nero abrazando sus piernas-Vegil!-dijo feliz

-Nero! Que haces aquí sin tu pañal-Scarlett se ríe y su marido lo tapa con su gabardina. Nota que toda la gente lo ve-que? es mi hermanito, un hermanito muy anarquista- Sparda llega

-porque haces tan difícil tu crianza hijo-toma a Nero en brazos y lo tapa con su propia gabardina violeta.

-Vegil, Vegil, Vegil-recitaba y recitaba su nombre felizmente el niño

-sep será un pequeño toba anarquista igual que yo-

-andando-Scarlett le toma de la mano y se van

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Y? les gusto o no…en este cap estuve investigando sobre como es el vinculo de los gemelos en si…y ahí tienen toda la información que encontré volcado en lo bizarro, bochornosos y cómico :P**_

_**Por cierto lo del anarquismo les pequeño Nero es porque mi primita mas chiquita hace eso no se porque o.O pero me lo imagine a Nero y me salió así el cap. Igual como me mataba de la risa cuando mi primita se sacaba el pañal y se iba corriendo por toda la casa de mi abuela (tiene dos años aaaaaaaaaaaw :3)**_

_**Bueno continúen leyendo el próximo capitulo "El especial navideño de los Sparda: Esperando la Navidad" creo que lo voy a subir mañana porque sino no me da el tiempo y salgo en unas horas mas**_

_**Bueno EN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

_**Este fue el capitulo de la sema si les gusto comenten subo capítulos todas las semanas**_

_**El que quiera y puede agréguenme a Facebook, lo tengo anotado en mi perfil**_

_**QUE PASEN UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD CON LOS MEJORES DESEOS DE TODOS, RECIBAN MUCHOS REGALOS, PORTENCE BIEN (muestro un arma apuntándoles :3) , DIGAN NO A LAS DROGAS, Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**_

_**CHAU CHAU!**_

_**Mensaje subliminal: OH SEÑOR GLOBO ERES TAN SEXY (le da un lengüetazo)**_

_**xD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya se, ya se les había prometido un capitulo que al final no pude subir, y no actualice en estas semanas porque tuve problemas con mi computadora y estuvo en reparación todo este tiempo, no saben lo loca que me estaba poniendo necesitaba escribir a lo bestia :D pero en fin… HE VUELTO AL ATAQUE CON MIS CAPITULOS!**

**Espero que les guste mi especial atrasado navideño que les prometí, siempre cumplo mi palabra**

**CORRE LECTURA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Capitulo de Especial Navideño: esperando la navidad

Estamos en 24 de diciembre por la noche, estaba nevando y hacia un tremendo frío como en todas las navidades la familia de Scarlett y Vergil se reunieron para pasar la navidad juntos como la gran familia de demonios que son :P. Anteriormente Eva, Sparda, León y Kimala fueron a comprar los regalos antes de la navidad. Como sea, el arbolito ya estaba listo, no pusieron pesebre porque figuras religiosas con demonios? Mucho no quedaba asique era solo el arbolito. Dante y Vergil estaban junto a la ventana, Dante deduciendo que había en las cajas y Vergil tomándose un café.

-ocus, crocus, cacus, muchus…mi tercer ojo me dice que te dieron una chaqueta, de cuero probablemente azul-

-mama dile que se calle!-dijo Vergil

-Vergil silencio y Dante deja la chaqueta azul en su lugar-Vergil achina los ojos por quitarle la sorpresa. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo la ventana un rato y luego ven como un reno cae de allí, los gemelos dieron el peor grito de horror de su vida y se abrazaron el uno al otro. Luego vieron como Sparda caía y quedaba colgado de las luces navideñas, los gemelos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de el.

-malditos mocosos no es gracioso!-grito desde afuera

-oye momento…si los regalos están aquí…entonces Santa no existe?-pregunto un desilusionado Dante

-eh? Dante era obvio que Santa no existía…no me digas que tu creías hasta el día de hoy-Dante agacha la cabeza lloriqueando-y madre mía-

-mama!-se quejó Dante-

-teníamos miedo de decírtelo Dante-confesó Eva

-oye Vergil vamos a afuera así se me pasa la desilusión -los hermanos se levantan y salen afuera

-no estén mucho tiempo afuera que hace demasiado frío-aviso su madre-Sparda y yo guardaremos los regalos mientras Nero duerme y la familia de Scarlett esta por llegar

-si-dijeron al unísono sin prestarles atención, había un manto grueso de nieve y Dante tuvo una brillante idea

-angelitos?-sugirió Dante, Vergil deja su café y los dos se tiran al suelo a hacer angelitos de nieve, cuando se levantan-aaaaaaaaaw porque nos pasa eso siempre en cada navidad-en ves de formar un angelito formaron un diablo con cuernos y un tridente cada uno-guerra de niev…-antes de terminar la frase Vergil le había lanzado una bola de nieve en la cara a Dante-maldito-tomo una bola y se la lanza-chúpate esa! Tonto!-una lluvia incansable de bolas de nieve se propago en la entrada de la casa de los Sparda

-oigan-los llama Sparda, ellos miran y cuando se dieron cuenta tenían nieve en la cara y cayeron de prepo al suelo-cayeron jajajaja-se burlo. Una sombra se acercó a el y lo empuja contra la nueve

-traga nieve Sparda-era Eva y le tiraba bolas de nieve en la cara a su marido. Hace su aparición el pequeño y adorable Nero con aparentemente 3 capas de ropa para la nieve puestas por Eva

-aw Nerito!-dijo Dante tierno, solo se le podían ver los ojos al niño ya que entre la gorra y la bufanda le tapaban la cara

-no tendrá calor con tanta ropa?-pregunto Vergil, lo levanta en brazos-pesa mas la ropa que el-corre la bufanda y el gorro y ve que sudaba, su flequillo estaba un poco mojado por la traspiración -mama le pusiste demasiada ropa abrigadora-

-es para que no se enferme Vergil-reprocha la rubia

-esta sudando!-le abre el abrigo y se lo saca, tenía como 3 abrigos encima mas un buzo por debajo, la gorra también se la retiro-ahora si. Además caminaba como pingüino de toda la ropa que tenía encima. Mamá estás exagerando-lo deja en el suelo y va a jugar a la nieve con Dante

-solo lo estoy cuidando. Hacia exactamente lo mismo con ustedes-

-si pero luego caíamos enfermos por tanto calor corporal-

-y lo peor era ese jarabe amargo para la tos que nos daba. Lo recuerdas-se asqueó el gemelo menor

-como para no olvidarlo…por Satán era horrible-Vergil empieza a toser-oh mierda-

-Vergil-sonrío su madre mientras sacaba una cuchara y el jarabe-di "A"-

-no caeré en ese juego nunca más-se tapa la boca

-Dante sostenlo!-

-tengo que hacerlo-la rubia le da 20 dólares-di tus oraciones bro!-se tira encima de el y le sujeta de los brazos

-tu puedes darte por cadáver hermano traidor!-grito retorciéndose. Una sobra se acercó a el, una sombra con un jarabe y una cuchara llena de liquido verde en la mano-ay no mamá, por favor, te lo suplico-sacudió las piernas desesperado. Le acercaba la cuchara a la boca pero este corría la cara. Como Nero esta allí observando la situación se acercó a Vergil-Nero ataca!-Nero se sentó y le empezó a picar en la cintura a Vergil dándole cosquillas-no, pero a mi no!-dijo entre risas, lo atrapo justo Eva y le mete la cuchara con el jarabe en la boca-iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que asco!-Dante se quita de encima de su hermano mientras se reía

-jajaja me encanta verte sufrir-sonrío Dante

-tu…-Vergil se tira encima de él, Dante estaba bocabajo y le toma del brazo estirándolo para arriba

-que me rompes el brazo!-lloriqueó Dante

-te romperé el cuello mejor-

-los dos ya basta!-llegó salvando a Dante de casualidad la familia de Scarlett-quítate de encima Vergil!-ordenó su esposa

-señora, si señora-se levanta rápido-y como están mis dos lindas cositas mas lindas-beso el vientre de Scarlett

-y nosotros que?-pregunto Lino

-su momento de aprecio por parte mia expiró, ahora mi atención se centra en mis hijos-Scarlett tose-y en ti preciosa-

-mas te valía-Sparda los invita a pasar-distraigan a Tom y a Nero mientras paso las bolsas con los regalos-susurro Sparda al oído de Vergil

-ya vas-se mete para adentro y se lleva a Nero y a Tom al patio del fondo a que jueguen con la nieve. Dante, Scarlett y Lino lo acompañaron-Scarlett no estés fuera, si te enfermas podrías hacerle mal a los bebés-

-na! Quiero estar afuera-negó-Tomy no estés recostado en la nieve-

-pego Scarglett estoy haciendo angelitos-sacudía los brazos y las pierna

-aún no pronuncia bien tu nombre?-pregunto Dante

-no, es complicado de aprender mi nombre-

-Nerito-lo llama Dante, el niño se acerca mientras Vergil no veía-quieres que te de un caramelo?-

-ti-

-lánzale una bola de nieve a Vergil-señala a su hermano. el pequeño Nero formo una bola de nieve y se la lanza a Vergil-jajajajajajaja. Muy bien Nerito, muy bien-le saca el envoltorio y le da el caramelo y Nero se sienta en la nieve

-con que tu le dijiste que lo hiciera eh!?-se tira encima de él y comienza a tirarle bolas en de nieve en la cara

-a cenar-aviso Eva desde la puerta-Vergil se para sin antes darle un tope con los dedos en la frente a su hermano

Después de cenar, paso un rato largo ya era casi las doce de la noche.

-Dante llévate a Nero y a Tom para el patio mientras nosotros ponemos los regalos-pidió su madre, Dante va en busca de su hermanito preferido xD y de Tom.

-Dante!-dijo su hermanito mientras hacia castillitos con la nieve

-aw! :3-se enternece por decir su nombre bien

-madura hombre-acoto Vergil

-cállate tu-formo una bola de nieve y se la aventó en la cara

-Tomy ven, ven, vino Santa-la llama su madre, el niño la mira y se paro

-siiiii, ya vino-se adentro a la casa

-ven Nerito vino Santa y de seguro te dejo docenas de regalos!-Dante levanta al niño en brazos y lo lleva dentro. Nero se bajo y fue con los regalos, Eva lo ayudo a abrirlos mientras tanto Sparda hacia su saludito especial con Dante y con Vergil

-díganlo-

-feliz navidad hermanito-

-y lo otro-

-te quiero hermanito-les hace un tope con las cabezas y los abraza a ambos

-este coro es mejor que los villancicos-sonrió astuto su padre

-si claro…quiero mis regalos!-Dante se tiro al suelo y comenzó a revisar cuales eran sus regalos-daaaa este de Vergil-lo arroja para atrás y su gemelo lo atrapa, al abrirlo

-vaya, creo que Dante tiene el toque mágico de la adivinación-era la chaqueta azul

-oh si! Uno mio- sonríe el albino menor, era un garfio magnético-wow-se levanto y arrojo el garfio a algo metálico

-te servirá cuando tengas que escalar-

-veamos que me trajo mi santa secreto-Vergil mira de reojo a Sparda y este se va silbando-al fin! Santa es muy sabio-era un perfume diabólico igual al de Dante-

-y para que lo quieres si me tienes a mi Vergil!-

-tengo una vida nocturna que tu desconoces muñeca-menciono orgulloso, Scarlett se truena los dedos-era broma, solo una inocente broma-se alejó de ella

-Vergil este dice tu nombre-Dante lanza de nuevo otra caja

-reconoceria esta fea letra donde sea-mira a su gemelo

-oyeee!-

-eres tan obvio hermano-abre el paquete-no…puede…ser-se sorprendió

-sip hermanito…los encontré-Vergil saca el objeto-los tuyos y los míos-

-MIS ANTIPARRAS!-lloriqueo emocionado-siempre las usaba de niño para nadar y para hacer nuestras maldades para vengarnos de papa-

-como olvidarlo-ambos hermanos se pusieron sus antiparras, las de dante eran rojas y las de Vergil azules, mientras tanto miraron al horizonte XD

-FlashBack-

-apresúrate Dante, antes de que venga papa!-apuro un pequeño Vergil de 7 años

-ya esta el mole listo?-Vergil asiente-llego la hora hermanito-ambos al mismo tiempo se pusieron sus antiparras, llega su padre

-oigan porque tienen sus antiparras puestas?-

-por esto-Dante y Vergil tiran de una cuerda y dejan caer un líquido espeso oscuro

-MOLE!-dijeron ambos hermanos por ese condimento para la comida mexicano

-van a ver dúo de tontos!-Sparda intenta pararse pero se resbala, mientras mas intentaba mas fallaba, los niños se quitaron las antiparras, obviamente ellos también se empaparon, el único lugar donde no se ensuciaron fue en los ojos debido a que tenían los gogles puestas-esperen nada mas a que me pare, los mataré a los dos!-

-Fin de FlashBack-

-que viejos tiempos-comento Dante. Ambos se subieron los gogles en la frente

-si…gracias Dante-Dante por impulso lo abraza-ya párale torpe. No obstante Sparda saco la cámara por ese épico momento y tomo una fotografía

-esto estará en google imágenes-los gemelos se miran y seriamente se bajan lentamente las antiparras

-menos mal que lo teníamos todo preparado-acoto Dante-listo hermano-

-listo-ambos tomaron un dispositivo que Dante tenía guardado

-hazme el honor hermano-Dante le entrega el artefacto y Vergil lo presionó, 20 litros de mole cayeron sobre Sparda

-MOLE!-dijeron al unísono los hermanos, Sparda solo se quedo parado mientras que Scarlett, Kimala, León y Eva se acercaban con un pan y untaban con el mole

-es un rico mole el que compraron chicos-acotó Eva, Sparda se probo a si mismo el mole que tenía en la ropa

-si es rico…pero no crean que se salvarán de mi malvado castigo-se frota las manos malévolamente

-bueno ya cállense. Hora del villancico al árbol de navidad-todos se juntaron y miraron al árbol mientras entonaban un villancico a lo "Simpson" (que buen capitulo el de la navidad de los Simpson) xD

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno a continuación sigan leyendo el capitulo que les prometi :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo del fic, me encantaron sus comentarios, y espero recibir mas de ustedes en mis futuros fics, gracias por seguir esta historia y les pido nuevamente mis disculpas por no publicar últimamente (maldita computadora -.-) bueno disfruten mi ultimo capitulo**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Capitulo 16: la llegada de los gemelos

Pasaron 3 meses más, Vergil estaba cada vez más y más nervioso con la pronta llegada de sus hijos, no pensaba que podrían llegar a salir gemelos, sin embargo Sparda ya lo estaba aconsejando en como debe ser la trata de dos hermanos gemelos. Scarlett estaba mas que emocionada con los bebés, y obligaba a Vergil ayudarle a hacer la habitación para sus hijos. Dante por su parte estaba felizmente de novio con Trish, aun no le interesaba eso de casarse y formar su familia.

-Vergil! En donde diablos estas!?-grito Scarlett

-aquí-contesta sin ganas, estaba en la sala jugando al chin chon con Dante-real!-baja sus cartas, del 1 al 7 de oro-gane-

-oye no es justo!-se quejo

-la vida no es justa torpe-le tira el manojo de cartas en la cara-júntalas-ordenó

-nah!-

-VERGIL!-grito aún mas fuerte

-que?!-alzó la voz

-es que no te importo! Ya que no me pones atención!-grito casi llorando

-ay madre! Cuando llegue el glorioso día en que nazcan los bebés y dejes de lado los cambios de humor repentinos, seré muy feliz-

-tu no me amas!-lloriqueo Scarlett

-Scarlett deja de decir estupideces, por supuesto que te amo-se levanta de la silla, Dante observaba todo el espectáculo titulado "mar de lagrimas" apoyando su cabezo cansadamente sobre su mano-

-Vergil, un consejo: cuando la mujer esta embarazada, haz todo lo que te diga sin quejas-

-tu no acotes cabeza de bolo!-

-y por encima de todo, Dante tiene razón!-Vergil suspira

-ay Satán mio-se choca la mano en la frente. Scarlett se aleja de Vergil enojada y se va a la cocina-Scarlett porque te enojas conmigo?! Yo no hice nada-la mujer no responde-Scarlett?-escucha un ruido proveniente de la cocina, Vergil y Dante fueron enseguida a ver lo que pasaba y encontraron a Scarlett desangrando en el piso

-Vergil…ya…v-vienen-

-que, cuando, que, donde…eh?-esta confundido

-eres sordo o que? YA VIENEN!-

-Vergil cárgala al auto llamare a papa, mama y los padres de Scarlett-saca su teléfono y empieza a marcar como loco las teclas de su celular. Vergil carga en brazos a Scarlett y la mete en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando iba para el otro lado se da cuenta que su hermano estaba al volante.

-KISAWEAA! Oye el marido soy yo no tu, no desempeñes mi papel!-se quejo

-no hay tiempo. Ve por mamá y papá. Nos vemos en el hospital-arranco el auto y deja a Vergil atrás tosiendo por el humo del motor que había desprendido

-maldito!-como no le quedaba alternativa, fue en busca de sus padres. Pero como era muy flojo uso su Devil Tigger para ir volando para allá (Afrontémoslo, es obvio que yo lo haría :P)

Cuando llega a la casa de sus padres ellos ya estaban en el auto.

-que haces tu aquí?! No deberías estar con Scarlett?-pregunto Sparda sacando la cabeza de la ventanilla

-si pero el maldito de Dante la esta llevado al hospital-se mete en la parte trasera del auto y se topa con Nero en su silla de seguridad infantil

-Vegil!-lo salido inocentemente el niño, Vergil le acaricia la cabeza

-no puedes conducir mas rápido!-se quejo el semi demonio-a un lado abuelo, manejare yo!-toma el volante

-oye!-cuando se había dando cuenta estaba detrás con el bebé riéndose a carcajadas, y Vergil estaba manejando-hola Nerito-le desordena el cabello con una caricia

-parece que las cosas se dieron vuelta amor-acoto Eva. Vergil iba a velocidad máxima desesperado ya que quería estar con su esposa cuando llegaran sus gemelitos.

Después de un rato corto ya que Vergil estaba manejado a 1000 por hora :P, llegan al hospital y Vergil estaba a las corridas en busca de Scarlett.

-ya cálmate Vergil. Primero averigua en que sala de parto esta o si en todo caso ya los tuvo-

-no mientras yo siga vivo-corrió por el pasillo, tenía una idea mínima de como era un hospital

-hola buenas tardes, hay una mujer embarazada que vino por un parto junto con un muchacho parecido a mi?-pregunto Sparda en la recepción

-si. Es familiar?-

-soy el suegro de la chica-

-y yo su padre-Sparda se da vuelta y ve a León a las apuradas junto a su familia-en que habitación esta?-

-en el segundo piso en la puerta 4D solo dejan entrar a un pariente

-aún mas importante. Ya los tuvo?-pregunto el albino

-aún no, esta en sala de parto-contesta la recepcionista

-bueno creo que Vergil puede zafarse de no llegar tarde-sonríe pícaro el Caballero Oscuro

-en donde esta el?-

-recorriendo el hospital sin saber en donde esta la sala de parto-comienzan a caminar

-bueno creo que no le van a dejar entrar porque esta Dante con Scarlett-suben al segundo piso a la puerta indicada y encuentran a Vergil discutiendo con un medico-era de esperarse de Vergil-dijo amargado Sparda-Vergil que crees que haces?!-

-no me deja entrar-mira de nuevo al medico-exijo que me deje entrar, soy el marido!-

-Scarlett ya esta acompañada-

-Dante sal de ahí no ocupes mi puesto!-grito desde la puerta. Dante sale de allí

Que? solo le hago compañía-levanta su mano que estaba toda moreteada y con marcas de garras-y ayudándola a hacer fuerza-

-auch-dijo Vergil-menos mal que no soy tu-

-te acuerdas cuando me tomaste de la mano y la estrujaste con todas tus fuerzas…no pude moverla en una semana-susurro Sparda al oído de Eva

-me dieron mucho trabajo esos dos-se ríe la rubia

-ahora si puedo pasar?-el docto le da paso

-ya nacieron por cierto…son muy tiernas n.n!-sonrió Dante

-que, que?! Hazte a un lado! -entra y ve Scarlett con dos niñas en brazos-s-son…s-s-son-

-felicidades son niñas hermosas y sanas-las dos criaturitas eran pequeñas y de cabello blanco

-Vergil-lo llama Scarlett, este se acerca rápido-como las llamaremos?-Vergil toma a una de las niñas en brazos, no lo podía creer, ya estaban, ya habían nacido…ya podía conocerlas al fín

-que tal si a esta pequeñita la llamamos Kat?-dijo sonriente el semi demonio mirando a la niña entre sus brazos

-me gusta…y a ella que tal Zoey-se ve de fondo a Dante llorando y secándose las lágrimas

- ya te vi llorón-se da vuelta su hermano

-no, no estaba llorando solo…este…ta bueno los cazadores también lloramos-acepto su derrota

-Zoey Sparda-anota la enfermera-ella nació primero-informo la enfermera con respecto a Zoey (aclaro que es la niña que lleva Scarlett en brazos)-y Kat Sparda, ella nació después-(y bueno, ella esta con Vergil :3)

-me permites Vergil?-pregunto Eva, obviamente no le iba a rechazar el poder cargar a su nieta. Se la da-a quien me hace acordar esta cabellera blanca?-mira alzando una ceja a Sparda la mujer

-jeje. Sos bellísimas…al fin hay niñaz que tienen el cabello blanco como zu abuelo-festejo el Caballero Demonio a lo Germán xD

-madura!-acoto Dante cargando a su sobrinita, León estaba junto a él observando a su nieta

-ja! Ya era hora hermana-Scarlett le lanza una piedra que salió de quien sabe donde a su hermano

-Vergil tengo que confesarte algo-Vergil se le queda viendo-como teníamos problemas para concebir tome drogas para la fertilidad-

-oh oh. Yo también estuve atentando contra la naturaleza…puse drogas para la fertilidad en tu jugo antes de ya sabes que-mira a sus costados, Sparda se choca la mano en la frente

-si eso da por resultado gemelos-calculo la enfermera

-me pusiste drogas en el jugo!?-

-oye no eres nadie para juzgarme porque también tomaste pastillas!-las bebes comienzan a llorar

-perfecto ya empezamos otra ves. Sparda te acuerdas cuando los dos se pusieron a llorar 10 minutos después de nacer?-Sparda se ríe

-bueno Scarlett ya tienes los hijos que deseabas. Satisfecha?-sonríe pícaro Vergil

-pues si-

-que mas da. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-Vergil se sienta junto a Scarlett junto a sus dos pequeñas hijas.

-eztoy envejeziendo-acotó Sparda haciéndose el viejo

-el doctor Dante va a hacer otra revisión-aparece Dante con indumentaria medica, bata, estetoscopio, etc

-Dantiquito, deja de actuar como un ESTUPIDO-reprocho Vergil

-Dante!-dice Nero

-oye lo pronunció bien!-sonrió Dante

-haber que pruebe con otra cosa-sugirió Lino

-sabes como me llamo Nero?-pregunto el gemelo mayo

-Vergil!-

-perfecto. Ahora mi problema a partir de ahora será soportarlo reprochándome día y noche-se quejó el Caballero Oscuro

-papi-dice Nero, Sparda lo mira con los ojos brillosos por haberle dicho papi por primera vez. Lo levanta en brazos y lo abraza cariñosamente

-como te adoro pequeño diablillo-le besa en la carita (Ternura :3)

-y a nosotros ya no nos adoras?!-pregunto Dante

-pero claro que si-le deja él bebe a Eva y va con sus gemelos favoritos. Les toma de la cabeza-díganlo-

-ash, ya estamos grandecitos-reprocho Vergil. No conto con que le diera otro de los tanto topes con la cabeza de Dante

-díganlo…AHORA-un aura violeta y oscura aparece a su alrededor junto a una rojiza y perversa mirada

-te quiero hermanito-los suelta a ambos

-esta ves un beso y un abrazo-los gemelos se miran entre si con asco y desprecio-HAGANLO-la esencia maligna del Caballero Oscuro aparece de nuevo. Nero se baja de entre los brazos de su madre y va con los gemelos

-Dante!-levanta los bracitos esperando que su hermano mas grande lo levante

-ahí esta! quiero preservar esta imagen para siempre-Sparda saca una cámara de quien sabe donde XD (me encanta esa respuesta :P)-juntitos mis pequeños retoños-

-iuuuu. Ni loco-

-no me obliguen a repetirlo-amenazo su padre. Los gemelos ya estaban abrazados entre si con su pequeño hermanito en medio-Vergil no me obligues a intentar matarte para que sonrías en esta foto-

-no voy a sonreír-antes de seguir dando sermón de porque no quería sonreír Nero le hizo una carita de ángel súper tierna que su hermano mayor no pudo resistir-esta bien, solo lo haré por ti-hizo lo que pudo y mostró una sonrisa no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña. Sparda saca la foto

-perfecto…esto irá para nuestras tarjetas navideñas-mia con orgullo su cámara-oigan, aún queda pendiente lo de el beso-

-IUUUU!-dijeron al unísono los hermanos

-HAGANLO!-enseñó los dientes nuevamente el agresivo…digo querido Sparda :P

-ni loco-negó Vergil

-anda que te cuesta besar a tu hermanito querido-Dante lo rodea con los brazos para que no escapara y le da un beso sonoro y húmedo en la mejilla a Vergil. Justo Sparda tomo la fotografía y cuando Vergil se libera se limpia con gel de alcohol la mejilla

-cambio de idea…esta irá para las tarjetas navideñas-mira la segunda foto

-oye!-se quejó lloriqueando Vergil

-y que tal una foto conmigo Vergil-se interpuso la pelirroja

-contigo, las que quieras-se sienta junto a ella y sostiene a Kat en brazos

-digan queso- (me da gracia la palabra queso xD)

-queso!-pronunciaron al unísono la parejita feliz

-como me guztaría tener el fierro golpeador de parejaz felizes conmigo-susurro Dante

-yo quisiera tener la zapatilla kamikaze hermano-secundo el mayor

-ahora una familiar-Sparda deja la cámara sobre una mesa alta con conteo regresivo de 10 segundo, todos se acomodaron, hubo uno que otro codazo y alguna que otra mala palabra por parte de Dante. Hasta que por fin se acomodaron, todos sonrientes frente a la cámara y saco la fotografía

Y decir que al principio de todo, Vergil estaba alejado de Dante, estaba solo sin compañía de su familia y ahora estaba mas cerca de él y lo apreciaba mas como su hermano, decir que antes Dante no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo su amiga Trish y ahora esta felizmente juntado con ella, decir que si, antes, León no aceptaba a Vergil no estarían en ese mismo momento junto a sus bellísimas nietas. Decir que si Sparda y Eva no hubiesen vuelto a vivir, ni Dante, ni Vergil estarían juntos como hermanos que se apoyan el uno al otro, y mucho menos estaría en ese momento el pequeño Nero, si ellos no hubiesen vuelto a vivir quien sabe si los gemelos estarían enfrentándose a muerte nuevamente por el gran poder del Caballero Oscuro. Pero todo cambio, estaban ahí, junto a sus hijos, se había vuelto a unir y ataron esos cabos sueltos que había dejado atrás cuando se fueron a tomar ese largo viaje al mas allá…Volvieron a ser una familia de nuevo…

Fin…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno la próxima semana voy a publicarles el epilogo de como siguieron sus vidas**

**Si les gusto comenten y si quieren insultarme por haberme ausentado mucho tiempo también comenten su insulto :P :D**

**Bueno solo esperen hasta el próximo lunes para ver el epilogo :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALOJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cómo están? Bueno acá les dejo el epilogo de como siguieron sus vidas después del nacimiento de las hijas de Vergil**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y si quieren mándenme sugerencias de lo que quieren leer en el futuro, tengo mi Facebook en mi perfil para contactarme oh si no comenten o mándenme mensaje privado :P**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN**

**CORRE LECTURA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogo

Pasaron varios años y Sparda y Eva vivían tranquilos junto a sus dos hijos más pequeños, Nero había crecido mucho y ya tenía 8 años, habían tenido una hija más, llamada Triana, era rubia de ojos azules como su madre. Nero era bastante inquieta, corría por toda la casa, se mandaba líos como todo niño, molestaba más que nada a su hermano mayor Dante y a Vergil le jugaba bromas.

Dante seguía estando de pareja con Trish pero habían acordado que nunca se iban a casar ya que estaban en contra de la atadura civil (si como no. Tarde o temprano cambiaran de parecer xD). Sin embargo vivían a gusto el uno con el otro, jugueteaban, salían a bailar y cuando Dante tenía presupuesto justo la invitaba a cenar en lindos lugares.

Vergil y Scarlett vivían felizmente estando juntos y con sus dos pequeñas hijas, tenían 7 años, eran un año más pequeñas que Nero pero aun así jugaban juntos a pesar de ser tío y sobrinas, ellos no notaban la diferencia. Kat era tranquila y algo callada al igual que Vergil en cambio Zoey era inquieta, juguetona y muy cariñosa, eran parecidas en rostro a su madre más que a su padre, tenían ojos verdes igual que Scarlett. Vergil ya no era tan gruñón como antes, era muy atento y un padre muy cariñoso con las gemelas. Todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza antes de que nacieran Kat y Zoey eran erróneos, ellas lo adoraban y lo molestaban con sus maldades de hermanas idénticas, que por supuesto le había enseñado Dante a espalda de su padre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno hasta acá llegamos con esta bella historia, gracias a los que la siguieron atentamente, que opinan tuvo un lindo final este fic? Para mi es el final perfecto, así debería terminar en la saga DMC refiriéndome a unir a Eva, Sparda, Dante y Vergil como familia, que vuelvan a los viejos tiempos. Pero bueno, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEN FIN! **

**Si les gusto este maravilloso fic comenten, no se preocupen voy a seguir subiendo fics igual de llamativos que este.**

**Aún sigo indecisa de que mas puedo escribir. Por eso les pido a ustedes, lectores, que me avisen sobre que tipo de fic quieren leer. Yo, por ejemplo siempre quise leer un fic que tratara sobre la vuelta de Sparda y Eva pero al final lo termine haciendo yo porque no había.**

**Otra cosa que me interesaría saber es la historia de Sparda (que esta en vía de desarrollo)**

**Bueno ahora si, hasta acá llegamos. Nos despedimos y nos vemos en otro fic (a no ser que cuando se me venga el atacaso de escritura e inspiración vuelva a escribir una secuela de este fic :P)**

**CHAU CHUA!**


End file.
